HARRY POTTER e gli X-MEN
by uffauffauffa
Summary: Erano passati sei mesi dalla fine del conflitto e di Hermione e Neville non si sapeva più nulla. La cosa strana è che anche i genitori della ragazza sembravano svaniti. Tutti quelli che li conoscevano erano preoccupati. Molti credevano che i Mangiamorte sopravvissuti fossero coinvolti nella sparizione dei due Grifondoro, ma dopo vari interrogatori fatti al Ministero...
1. I maghi non sono gli unici esseri specia

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN**

**Capitolo 1: i maghi non sono gli unici esseri speciali**

"Harry Potter", disse una vocina alle spalle del ragazzo. "Harry Potter", ripeté.

Il giovane si voltò, sgranò gli occhi e abbracciò la piccola figura: "Dobby o mio Dio sei proprio tu... sei vivo!"

"Harry Potter", continuò a ripetere l'elfo domestico come in trans. Quest'ultimo indossava ancora gli abiti con il quale era stato seppellito nel giardino di Villa Conchiglia. Era giunto nell'abitazione della famiglia Weasley un'ora prima di Potter.

Ron era rimasto a bocca aperta per tutto quel tempo. Non riusciva a proferire parola ancora scioccato dal fatto che la sera prima alla Tana, o quello che rimaneva, era ricomparso, sporco di terra, Fred il gemello di George. Il ragazzo era deceduto durante il conflitto contro i maghi oscuri.

"Harry no", sussurrò la signora Weasley spaventata, "Non stare così vicino all'elfo, nessuno ritorna dall'aldilà".

In quel momento il signor Weasley fece capolino in cucina con George: "È lui", disse concitato il ragazzo, "Ne sono sicuro, è mio fratello. Sa cose che solo... che solo noi conosciamo". Le ultime parole il giovane Weasley le soppesò attentamente, ma sua madre lo guardò accigliata. La donna sapeva che nascondeva qualcosa, forse uno scherzo non ancora venuto a galla, o qualcosa di più serio.

Harry stette per un po' in silenzio senza smettere di guardare Dobby. Anche Potter, come Ron, era rimasto scioccato. Alla fine chiese: "Dobby come ci siamo conosciuti?"

"Dobby ha conosciuto Harry Potter a casa degli zii di Harry Potter, nella piccola camera da letto di Harry Potter". Rispose impettito l'elfo domestico.

"Perché eri venuto?"

"Dobby doveva impedire ad Harry Potter di tornare a Hogwarts".

"E cosa hai fatto per impedirmelo?"

"Dobby ha fatto molti dispetti ad Harry Potter. Dobby chiede scusa ad Harry Potter".

"Credo sia il vero Dobby signora Weasley, se solo Silente fosse ancora vivo potrebbe dirci che cosa sta succedendo..."

"E dirci anche che fine hanno fatto Hermione e Neville", aggiunse Ron sottovoce. Il giovane mago aveva ripreso l'uso della parola.

Erano passati sei mesi dalla fine del conflitto e di Hermione e Neville non si sapeva più niente. La cosa strana è che anche i genitori della ragazza sembravano svaniti nel nulla. Ron ed Harry sapevano che la loro amica aveva fatto un incantesimo sui genitori per cancellare il suo ricordo e ogni traccia della sua esistenza solo per proteggerli.

Tutti quelli che conoscevano Granger e Paciock erano preoccupati. Molti credevano che i Mangiamorte sopravvissuti fossero coinvolti nella sparizione dei due Grifondoro, ma dopo vari interrogatori fatti al Ministero con metodi più o meno legali non si arrivò a nessuna conclusione.

"Harry Potter, Dobby ha un messaggio, dovete recarvi tutti a Hogwarts".

"Ti ha mandato qualcuno? Chi?", disse con tono preoccupato la signora Weasley.

"Dobby non può dire niente, ma Dobby sa che sarà una bella e gradita sorpresa".

"LI HANNO TROVATI", gridò Ron, "HERMIONE E NEVILLE, E' COSI' DOBBY?"

"Dobby non può dire niente", ripeté l'elfo domestico.

"Bene" disse incuriosito il signor Weasley. "Se dobbiamo andare a Hogwarts allora sarà meglio muoversi, George vai a prendere tuo fratello".

La sala grande della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts era gremita di persone, tutte molto concitate per via di quello che stava accadendo. Fred e Dobby non erano i soli a essere risorti.

Harry e Ron arrivarono con tutta la famiglia Weasley al completo: "Miseriaccia Harry guarda quante persone ci sono, mai viste così tante in vita mia".

"Fratellino non sei neanche... a metà della tua vita", dissero i gemelli. I due ragazzi avevano l'abitudine di terminare l'uno le frasi dell'altro. "Oh Siii! Sei proprio mio fratello..." "L'unico e il solo caro il mio George".

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Ron ma sei matto, per poco non mi sfondavi i timpani". Ginevra Weasley detta Ginny la più piccola della famiglia non amava molto il comportamento teatrale del fratello, e nemmeno il suo modo di mangiare.

"La...La...La...Lavanda... Lavanda Brown è v...v...viva. Era morta e adesso è viva. E quella ragazza vicino è Calì Patil, viva e vegeta e c'è anche Colin Canon... Oh no! Siamo morti, siamo tutti morti, per questo li vediamo". Stava per gridare ancora quando la voce famigliare della professoressa Minerva McGrannit, lo ammonì: "Via, via signor Weasley, non sia così melodrammatico. Tutto questo ha una spiegazione, ma purtroppo neanche a me ha voluto dire niente. A proposito signor Potter delle persone vorrebbero incontrarla". L'espressione dell'attuale preside di Hogwarts era difficile da decifrare. Era un miscuglio di incredulità, ansia e paura. Questo preoccupò ulteriormente la signora Weasley.

L'ex professoressa di Trasfigurazione fece cenno a delle persone di avvicinarsi, si scostò appena e quattro figure si stagliarono dinnanzi al ragazzo. Harry rimase di sasso, e per un attimo si sentì mancare la terra da sotto i piedi tanta era la gioia, la paura e lo stupore. Solo le lacrime esprimevano quello che il ragazzo teneva dentro. Persino Molly e Arthur rimasero a bocca aperta, tranne Ron che vedendo quella scena svenne.

"E' un miracolo Harry, un miracolo", Remus aveva la voce tremante per l'emozione. Il ragazzo non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Non poteva credere a quello che vedeva. Oltre a Tonks e Lupin erano tornati in vita anche i suoi genitori. Lily e James si avvicinarono e abbracciarono e baciarono il figlio.

"Sono così orgogliosa di te figlio mio, dell'uomo che sei diventato. Remus ci ha informati su quanto è accaduto in questi anni, tesoro mio", disse la madre del ragazzo tremando dall'emozione.

"Minerva dimmi, sono proprio loro?", chiese ansiosa la signora la Weasley.

"Si Molly, o almeno è quello che ha mi ha riferito Silente".

"SILENTE", grido Ron, appena ridestatosi, "ANCHE LUI E' VIVO".

"Signor Weasley per favore si controlli", lo rimbrottò la McGrannit. Poco dopo si allontanò dal gruppetto per posizionarsi in un punto della sala grande dove poteva essere ben visibile: "Sonorus... Signori, signori vi prego un po' di attenzione per favore. Bene, come avrete notato in questi giorni è accaduto qualcosa al di fuori del comune. Quasi tutti quelli periti nell'ultimo conflitto contro i maghi oscuri sono ritornati in vita e alcuni deceduti addirittura prima dell'ultima battaglia contro Voldemort... No, no per favore state calmi, lui non è tornato in vita, così come altri Mangiamorte, poiché il loro corpo è stato distrutto per sempre, e quelli resuscitati sono stati prontamente arrestati e portati nelle prigioni di Azkaban".

Con la confusione per quanto stava accadendo nessuno si accorse della presenza della famiglia Malfoy, anche loro espressamente invitati. Il più giovane pensò con rammarico ha uno dei suoi amici morto nel tentativo di uccidere il trio. Il corpo del ragazzo finì tra le fiamme a causa dell'Ardemionio, un incantesimo troppo pericoloso da evocare, soprattutto da un mago inesperto. Draco si concesse di far scorrere una sola lacrima in onore di Goyle.

"Allora signori...", continuò la preside, "... passo la parola professor Albus Silente".

Quando l'uomo fece la sua comparsa fu accolto da applausi e fischi di approvazione. I gemelli Weasley erano quelli più concitati tanto che la madre fu costretta a sgridarli: "Vergognatevi non siete a una partita di Quidditch". Molly non si limitò solo a rimproverarli, ma cominciò a colpirli con la sua borsetta dato che non smettevano di ridere. "Hai! che cosa hai messo dentro la tua borsa un mattone", si lamentò Fred. "No", fu la risposta della signora Weasley, "Ma non è una cattiva idea". I gemelli capirono che non era aria e smisero di irritare la madre.

Silente nel vedere quella scenetta rise sotto i baffi, poi quando le voci dei presenti cessarono cominciò a parlare: "Sono molto, molto felice di rivedervi tutti, immagino che molti si chiedano com'è possibile ritornare dall'aldilà. Ebbene tutto questo è stato possibile grazie a una persona, una donna per l'esattezza dotata di un potere forse superiore a quello magico".

Un mormorio di sorpresa e preoccupazione si udì in tutta la sala grande.

"Prima di continuare vorrei che i Potter, i Malfoy, la signora Paciock, Ronald Weasley e Severus si avvicinassero per favore, alcune cose vi riguardano molto da vicino".

Le persone chiamate stavano per raggiungere Silente, quando Remus tirò fuori la bacchetta: "STUPEFICIUM", gridò l'uomo. L'incantesimo colpì in pieno petto Piton. "A quanto pare non tutti i Mangiamorte sono ad Azkaban" disse con rabbia Lupin.

Piton era a terra privo di sensi ed Harry corse da lui: "Remus no, Piton non ha mai tradito Silente, è sempre stato dalla nostra parte". Nonostante le parole del giovane Potter, Lupin aveva ancora la bacchetta in mano e la brandiva con fare minaccioso.

"Harry ha detto la verità Remus", intervenne Silente, "Piton ha solo ubbidito ai miei ordini, alla fine ha sacrificato anche la sua stessa vita. È un eroe e voglio sia trattato di conseguenza".

"Io non né avevo idea, mi dispiace". Disse l'ex professore di difesa contro le arti oscure ancora incredulo anche dopo le parole dell'ex preside. Il mago nonostante la sua perplessità si chinò sul corpo di Severus e mormoro l'incantesimo per destarlo.

"Tu stupida parodia di un licantropo", disse rabbioso Piton.

"Via, via Severus, è tutto sistemato. Ora riprendiamo il discorso da dove l'abbiamo lasciato", continuò l'ex preside, "Come vi ho già detto è stata una donna dotata di un potere straordinario... no, non dovete preoccuparvi, lei e la squadra in cui milita hanno sempre combattuto per la luce e non per le tenebre come hanno sempre fatto i maghi oscuri".

A quelle parole alcuni dei presenti guardarono con sospetto e risentimento i Malfoy e si chiedevano perché non erano nelle prigioni di Azkaban. Draco non aveva il coraggio di guardare nessuno, la madre aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto come se la cosa non la toccasse e Lucius da bravo purosangue, cercava di darsi un contegno in mezzo a tutta quell'ostilità.

"CHI E' LA DONNA? CHI SONO I MEMBRI DELLA SUA SQUADRA?". gridò uno dei presenti. Molte voci si unirono a quella richiesta.

"Calma, calma, ho già detto che non dovete preoccuparvi, non sono nostri nemici, anzi si sarebbero schierati dalla nostra parte contro Voldemort se...", Silente non riuscì a terminare la frase perché alcuni maghi levarono un coro di proteste.

"E ALLORA PERCHE' NON SONO INTERVENUTI, O MAGARI NON SONO COSI' POTENTI". Gridò uno stregone piuttosto paffuto.

"SILENZIOOO!", grido Albus. Di Albus Silente ancora avevano timore e rispetto, "Non sono intervenuti, perché dovevano combattere contro un nemico potente e crudele almeno quanto il mago oscuro".

Un altro mormorio si levò nella sala grande. "Per favore signori, lasciatelo parlare".

"Grazie Minerva, ebbene la ragazza in questione si chiama Rachel Xavier". Silente roteò la sua nuova bacchetta fatta appositamente da Olivander in tempi record per l'ex preside. Era in legno di quercia del Libano e all'interno conteneva un mix di ingredienti, i soli rimasti nella sua bottega: un quarto di crine d'unicorno per dare purezza agli incantesimi, una piccola piuma di pulcino di Uccellino Azzurro per renderli leggeri e silenziosi, mezzo dente di bestia delle nevi per dare loro forza e potenza...

Albus mormorò qualcosa e nella sala comparve l'immagine di una donna bionda con le iridi di un intenso azzurro. Era bella e stranamente ricordava James Potter. Piton si avvicinò come ipnotizzato dal quel volto.

"Sono felice Severus, vedo che cominci a ricordare". Piton guardò l'uomo, non riusciva a dire niente, ma le guance erano rigate dalle lacrime. "Si Severus, sapevo cosa provavi per lei e cosa provi ancora. Come sapevo anche che prendevi regolarmente una pozione di tua invenzione per cancellarla dalla tua mente. Una mistura molto valida almeno finché qualcuno non ti mostra qualcosa che te la ricordi. Se non sbaglio hai ancora delle foto che ti ritraggono con lei e che tu hai chiuso dentro una piccola scatola di legno intagliata ed il divieto assoluto di aprirla".

Albus sorrise gentile nel vedere la reazione dell'ex professore di pozioni. L'anziano professore conosceva tutta la storia. Sapeva come si erano innamorati, da bambini, e di come lui le aveva spezzato il cuore quando erano adolescenti. La paura quando lui capì di non trovarsi di fronte a una strega fu così grande che preferì troncare, seppur a malincuore, la loro "relazione". L'amava molto e solo con una pozione molto potente poteva in qualche modo cancellarla dalla sua mente. Preferiva così piuttosto che essere deriso per la millesima volta. Nessuno l'avrebbe accettata e di rimando nessuno avrebbe accettato lui. Neppure i suoi amici Serpeverde. Si era sentito un vigliacco all'epoca e quella sensazione era ritornata prepotentemente.

Harry guardò Piton, non riusciva a capire, credeva che fosse sua madre il grande amore di Severus, ma non osò chiedere nulla soprattutto perché vedeva quanto l'uomo fosse sconvolto.

"Quello che non sai Severus", continuò Silente, "È che la ragazza, è per metà una strega e per l'altra metà una mutante. La magia l'ha ereditata dal padre, tuo padre James, Rachel è la tua sorellastra. La parte mutante l'ha ereditata dalla madre".

Nella sala grande era calato un silenzio tombale, nessuno parlava o mormorava, tutti guardavano Albus e chi lo conosceva, James.

"Vedi caro James, la ragazza è nata un anno dopo di te e neppure tuo padre sapeva della sua esistenza. Sua madre era una prostituta e quando è stata concepita tuo padre era sotto l'influsso del suo potere mutante. Così abbordava i suoi clienti. Rachel è stata abbandonata subito dopo la sua nascita ed è vissuta per un po' in un istituto in Inghilterra finché non è stata adottata dal professor Charles Xavier, un altro mutante, e si è trasferita negli Stati Uniti con lui".

"Negli Stati Uniti, non è possibile la vedevo praticamente tutti i giorni come possibile?", chiese Piton. "Severus, grazie al suo potere mutante", rispose paziente Silente.

"Cosa sono i mutanti", chiese di botto Ron.

"Ronald, vedo con piacere che hai ripreso a parlare con più calma. Vedi mio caro ragazzo i mutanti sono babbani, però dotati di particolari qualità, alcuni possono manipolare la realtà come Rachel, ma in questo caso il potere magico si è fuso con quello mutante creando qualcosa di completamente diverso e nuovo. E a dirla tutta, ancora sconosciuto. Il professor Xavier ha fatto diversi esperimenti per capire quali erano i suoi limiti".

"Gli ha trovati?" chiese incuriosito James, per nulla arrabbiato nel aver appreso di avere una sorella minore.

"Non ancora", rispose Silente che ricominciò a parlare dei mutanti: "Altri invece possono controllare gli agenti atmosferici come Ororo Munroe..."

Albus Silente continuò a parlare e a descrivere i mutanti, e per ognuno di loro l'immagine sprigionata dalla bacchetta cambiava, finché non arrivò agli ultimi quattro: il primo era un ragazzo bello con i capelli talmente chiari da sembrare bianchi e due iridi che ad alcuni presenti sembravano famigliari. Alle spalle del ragazzo si intravvedevano due ali bianche, maestose e bellissime.

Narcissa Malfoy come Piton si avvicinò ulteriormente e come l'uomo non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dall'immagine proiettata in aria.

"Sono felice Narcissa nel constatare che nemmeno tu hai dimenticato". Silente guardava la donna con dolcezza.

Draco osservò suo padre, anche lui aveva un'espressione strana sul viso, poi si avvicinò alla donna: "Madre, cosa vi succede? Conoscete quell'essere?"

"È tuo fratello Draco, tuo fratello maggiore" rispose tra le lacrime Narcissa, "Siamo stati costretti ad abbandonarlo, perché era un maganò, ma non lo abbiamo mai, mai dimenticato".  
Draco rimase basito. Non era figlio unico, aveva un fratello maggiore.

"Miseriaccia Harry hai sentito un altro Malfoy". Draco lanciò uno sguardo di ghiaccio a Ron che fece rabbrividire il ragazzo.

"Come avrete capito dalle ali Warren può volare, ma il suo corpo è anche in grado di secernere sia un veleno molto tossico, che una sostanza capace di curare qualsiasi malattia e cosa più importante da piccolo ha salvato un'appena nata Hermione Granger. Warren la considera una sorella e come ogni bravo fratello maggiore è molto protettivo".

"Cosa c'entra Hermione con quella cosa?".

"Ronald Weasley, questo ragazzo non è una cosa, non azzardarti mai più a chiamarlo così. Nessuno deve chiamare i mutanti in questa maniera. Sono persone e ricordate che molti di voi sono di nuovo tra noi grazie a una di loro", lo rimbrottò l'ex preside.

Era la prima volta che Ron veniva sgridato da Silente. Questa novità fece rimanere di stucco Fred e George, tanto che non avevano nemmeno una battuta da dire. Il penultimo della famiglia Weasley abbasso la testa per la vergogna.

"Ritornando alla domanda che hai posto Ron, devi sapere, dovete sapere tutti che Hermione è per metà una strega e per l'altra metà una mutante molto potente. La parte mutante l'ha ereditata dalla madre una pirocinetica, l'altra metà dal padre un mago altrettanto potente. La famiglia con cui ha vissuto negli ultimi anni erano maganò e si sono presi cura della ragazza su mia richiesta. Prima viveva negli Stati Uniti, più precisamente nella scuola per mutanti del professor Charles Xavier. Naturalmente per le vacanze ritornava sempre là".

Un leggero mormorio si levò nella sala grande. Chi si chiedeva cos'era un pirocinetico e chi si chiedeva chi era il potente mago, e altri si domandavano cosa veniva insegnato in quella scuola.

"Ascoltatemi bene, soprattutto voi due ragazzi. Hermione non vi ha mai detto niente per proteggere sia i mutanti che i maghi. I mutanti sono da sempre perseguitati, torturati e uccisi nel migliore dei casi. A volte fanno esperimenti terribili su di loro, proprio come è successo a Logan e a Neville. Paciock è un mutante per questo a tardato a sviluppare i poteri magici, perché stava già sviluppando gli altri".

I compagni di scuola di Neville faticavano a credere a quello che aveva appena detto Silente. La signora Paciock spezzò quel silenzio imbarazzante.

"Com'è possibile, i suoi genitori erano maghi. Non è nato da una relazione extraconiugale." Il tono della donna era carico d'ansia.

"Vede mia cara signora", rispose Silente, "A quanto pare anche nei maghi si può sviluppare un potere mutante, grazie al cromosoma X, ma questa mutazione è più rara per noi. Finora so solo dell'esistenza di Neville e Warren".

"Ma perché, perché non mi ha detto niente". La signora Paciock era sconvolta. "Signora Paciock per lo stesso motivo di Hermione", rispose dolcemente l'ex preside. "Ma io avrei capito, non sarei stata una minaccia". Alla nonna di Neville stava scappando da piangere. Era una donna forte, ma l'assenza di suo nipote per sei lunghi mesi l'avevano provata.

Silente fece un lungo respiro e riprese il discorso: "Se la voce fosse arrivata al Ministero, o peggio ai Mangiamorte o al padre della Granger, Dio solo sa quanto male avrebbero fatto ai mutanti e a noi maghi".

"Professor Silente il padre di Hermione chi è?"

"Oh Harry quell'uomo come tuo nonno non sapeva di avere una figlia. Non arrabbiarti con lei se non ha mai avuto il coraggio di dirti la verità e ricorda sempre che in questo modo ha protetto tutto il mondo magico".

Silente guardo tutte le persone presenti e con fare solenne disse: "Che nessuno di voi si azzardi a fare del male ai mutanti, soprattutto a Hermione Granger l'ultima erede di Serpeverde. Tom Orvoloson Riddle era suo padre".

"VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT È IL PADRE DI HERMIONE!", grido Harry.

I mormorii divennero grida, qualcuno diceva di ucciderla. Persino i Malfoy erano sotto shock. Draco aveva sempre insultato la ragazza chiamandola sudicia mezzosangue e ora era lì con un espressione di stupore e terrore. Anche i Serpeverde rimasero come imbambolati.

"SILENZIOOOO!", gridò Albus, "Nessuno toccherà i mutanti e soprattutto la Granger, guai se fate ricadere le colpe del padre su di lei. Ha combattuto contro i maghi oscuri".

Luna Lovegood si avvicinò alla famiglia Weasley e con un'espressione serafica in viso disse: "Hermione è meravigliosa, si è tenuta dentro un grande segreto per proteggere il mondo magico, quello mutante e quello babbano. Sono felice e onorata di esserle amica. Una cosa però non mi torna. Come può essere la figlia di Voldemort, le date non coincidono". Il tono della studentessa Corvonero era pacato. Era l'unica che aveva seguito tutto il discorso di Albus in silenzio, senza drammi.

"Strappo spazio temporale causato da un esperimento fatto ad un mutante che poteva viaggiare attraverso i secoli, ma non chiedetemi che cosa sia di preciso. Questa e scienza e non è di mia competenza... Però ho fatto anche la rima", rispose quasi divertito Silente.

L'ultima frase fece ridere di gusto i gemelli Weasley e questo procurò l'oro una "borsettata" in pieno volto.

"Allora", continuò serenamente Luna, "La madre di Hermione è di un'altra epoca. Come si sono conosciuti lei e Voldemort?" "Da bambini, Tom era molto innamorato", rispose con molta dolcezza Silente. "Se Voldemort si era innamorato, allora forse c'era del buono in lui". "Chissà Luna, forse... Molto bene dove eravamo rimasti? Ah si! Hermione e Neville. Della Granger ho già parlato abbastanza, ma non ho ancora detto che poteri ha il ragazzo".

"Se è per questo non ci ha detto ancora che roba è un pirocinesico".

"Per Merlino Ron, si dice non ha detto e non ci ha detto e l'ultima parola è pirocinetico e non pirocinesico", lo rimbrottò la preside, "E a Silente non piace che si definiscano i mutanti cose o robe. Vada pure avanti professore".

"Grazie Minerva, sarò breve, Paciock ha le stesse facoltà di Logan, se ricordate quell'uomo può rigenerare il suo corpo quando viene ferito anche mortalmente e possiede una struttura ossea di adamianto un metallo talmente resistente che è difficile da scalfire. E gli artigli che fuoriescono a comando dal dorso delle mani, sono usati sia come armi che come scudo. Credo che entrambi siano immuni a determinati incantesimi come l'Avada Kedavra".

"Non è possibile", disse uno dei presenti, "È una maledizione senza perdono, la più temibile. Questi, questi mutanti sono pericolosi..."

L'uomo non finì la frase perché la nonna di Neville lanciò contro il mago uno schiantesimo.

"Brava nonnina", dissero in coro i gemelli Weasley. La signora Weasley questa volta non intervenne.

"Grazie, signora Paciock, ora devo parlarvi di un altro giovane mutante che tu Harry conosci molto bene, si tratta di tuo cugino".

"Il figlio di mia sorella, Silente?"

"Si Lily, sia sua madre, che suo padre erano mutanti e come Granger e Paciock, non hanno detto niente per timore che qualcuno di noi potesse nuocere a tutti loro. Purtroppo Petunia e Vernon hanno sacrificato la loro vita per distruggere uno dei tanti laboratori dove venivano seviziati i mutanti".

"Sono morti!", disse sconcertato Harry. "Si, ricorda sempre che l'astio che avevano nei tuoi confronti e per la tua famiglia, era solo paura, paura per tutti i mutanti", rispose Albus.  
Lily scoppio a piangere e James cercò di consolarla.  
"Harry mi dispiace tanto per i tuoi zii", disse tristemente Luna, "Ora devi fare pace con tuo cugino". "Si Luna", rispose distrattamente il ragazzo.

"Professor Silente, che poteri ha il cugino di Harry?", chiese Luna.

Il professore guardò sorridente la ragazza, felice di vedere che non temeva i mutanti e probabilmente voleva fare anche la loro conoscenza e diventarne amica. "Sinestesia", rispose "Ereditato dalla madre, vuol dire che ha tutti i cinque sensi iper-sviluppati più di un licantropo e teletrasporto ereditato dal padre. Questa facoltà è paragonabile alla smaterializzazione e materializzazione di noi maghi, ma Dudley può spostarsi molto più lontano di noi... Ho finito, ma ci sono alcune cose che vorrei mostrarvi. I fatti che state per vedere sono accaduti negli ultimi sei mesi e coincidono con la sparizione dei vostri compagni".

Detto questo Albus fece roteare la bacchetta e un'immagine molto nitida comparve nel salone. Molti restarono di stucco, perché l'effige aveva preso il posto delle pareti. Sembrava di essere in un altro luogo, in un altro spazio. La sala grande non c'era più. Al suo posto era comparso l'interno di un'abitazione babbana. Alcuni provarono a toccare gli strani oggetti presenti, ma essendo solo un illusione non potevano essere nemmeno sfiorati.

"Wow! Sei proprio forte Silente", dissero in coro i gemelli Weasley. "Ragazzi un po' di rispetto per il vostro ex professore". "Scusa mamma". Fred e George si erano leggermente allontanati dato che Molly stringeva ancora la sua borsetta.

"Guardate, quella è Hermione", disse uno degli studenti. Tutti si girarono e fissarono la figura della ragazza. "C'è anche Neville e oh! è presente anche il fratello di Draco".

La famiglia di Draco si fece largo tra la folla e lo videro. Era bellissimo e quelle ali così maestose. Stava vicino alla Granger quasi a volerla proteggere. Sua madre scoppio a piangere nel rivederlo. Vicino a loro si trovava anche la sorella di James. L'espressione del viso era triste come sé stesse per accadere qualcosa di brutto. E accadde. Una lite furibonda tra due diverse fazioni di mutanti, la prima capitanata dal professor Xavier, la seconda invece da Magneto. E in mezzo si trovava Jean Grey. Era per lei che si scontravano. Xavier voleva salvarla, Magneto voleva usarla. Silente, nel frattempo, cercava di spiegare tutta la situazione.

Tutti i maghi che osservarono lo scontro erano inorriditi dalla ferocia di Magneto e dei suoi alleati. Alcuni maghi cominciarono a tifare per i mutanti buoni, anche se si trattava solo di una visione. Narcissa e Lucius non riuscirono a proferire parola, il loro primogenito era coraggioso e battagliero, proprio come Paciock, Dursley, Rachel ed Hermione.

"FALLI A FETTE NIPOTE", gridava la nonna di Neville.

La battaglia però non ebbe l'esito sperato, Jean prese il sopravvento e il nuovo potere dato dalla sua metà oscura, Fenice distrusse l'intera struttura della casa e con essa anche il corpo del professore Xavier. La morte dell'uomo scosse tutti i maghi, perché non rimase nulla nemmeno le ceneri.

L'unico che non aveva visto tutta la scena era Draco Malfoy, qualcosa lo aveva distratto. Le grida di Hermione.

"PROFESSORE, PROFESSORE...".

L'immagine scomparve e i maghi guardarono con sgomento Albus. Fred e George, dopo essersi sgolati per il tifo che facevano ai due Grifondoro, a Warren e al cugino di Harry, avevano le lacrime agli occhi per la fine che aveva fatto Xavier. Narcissa piangeva più per il figlio, che per l'uomo. Anche Draco aveva un'espressione sconvolta sul viso, ma non per la morte del mutante.

La prima a prendere parola fu la preside: "Albus io credevo che fossero molto potenti i mutanti".

"Mia cara Minerva lo sono, e Rachel, l'unica che poteva salvare il professore, ha usato le sue facoltà per impedire a Jean Grey di distruggere tutto il quartiere. Facendo questo ha salvato molte vite. Charles Xavier ha educato molto bene i suoi ragazzi".

"Cos'è successo dopo", chiese titubante Ron. "Un'altra battaglia", rispose Silente, "Più cruente della precedente". Il mago roteò nuovamente la bacchetta e altre immagini apparvero nella sala grande.

"E questi chi sono, altri mutanti?", Ron indicava delle persone vestite in maniera molto strana e armate fino ai denti. "No Ron, credo siano militari", rispose il giovane Potter. "Cosa sono i militari Harry?", domandò preoccupato Ron. "Ecco, sono soldati, gli Auror babbani, ma senza poteri magici. Usano le armi per difendersi e difendere". Ron sembrava inebetito, troppe informazioni e tutte insieme.  
"GUARDATE!", gridò uno dei presenti, "È l'esercito del mago... emh! del mutante oscuro, per Merlino sono tantissimi, ma dov'è quello di Xavier!" I maghi si guardarono intorno finché non li videro arrivare: "ECCOLI!"

Uno a uno i mutanti presero posto pronti per scontrarsi con l'esercito di Magneto. Quest'ultimo nelle sue file poteva contare sull'aiuto della telecinetica e telepate Jean Grey, ora diventata più potente grazie all'entità denominata Fenice; Pyro ex membro degli X-Men con la capacità di controllare il fuoco, ma non di crearlo come Hermione, l'indistruttibile Fenomeno, Callisto super veloce, super agile...

Streghe e stregoni erano totalmente presi e guardavano con paura l'esercito dei mutanti malvagi: "Sono pochi come gli affronteranno?", si chiedeva qualcuno.

Gli X-Men erano effettivamente pochi: Wolverine, Tempesta, Bestia, Ice Man, Shadowcat, Colosso, Angel, Nightcrawler, Firestarter (Granger), Jumper Sentinel (Dudley), Blade (Paciock) e Rachel.

Warren alias Angel schernì Neville: "Paciocco pronto ad affettare qualcuno?" "Io sono nato pronto quaglia", rispose il ragazzo. Nessuno dei due però aveva un'espressione ridente sul viso, anche se si scambiavano battute per esorcizzare l'ansia e la paura.

Wolverine cominciò ad organizzare la sua squadra e l'esercito di rinforzo:

_"Sorvegliate le entrate..."_

_"Fate come dice..."_

_"Restate tutti uniti e mantenete questa linea..."_

_"Mantenere la posizione... forza, forza..."_

_"Ok gente, oggi è un bel giorno per morire"._

Le parole di Logan fecero sobbalzare la signora Weasley, mentre Narcissa si strinse sempre di più al marito. Anche i Potter e Severus erano in apprensione.

Magneto li guardò con disgusto:

_"Tradiscono la loro stessa causa, il loro stesso sangue... Che siano maledetti, uccideteli tutti"._

Il capo della confraternita dei mutanti malvagi attaccò per primo mandando contro agli X-Men, gli "araldi". I membri più deboli della sua squadra, quelli da sacrificare. Dato che sia l'esercito che gli X-Men si difendevano bene, decise di intervenire personalmente. Grazie al controllo che aveva sui metalli, l'uomo lanciava qualsiasi cosa e Pyro lo trasformava in un proiettile infocato. Ice-Man per fortuna riuscì a fermare e battere definitivamente il suo avversario, anche perché durante lo scontro il potere del giovane aumentò così tanto da trasformare tutto il suo corpo in un'armatura di ghiaccio.

Durante la feroce battaglia Tempesta fu costretta a scontrarsi con Callisto, mentre i due Grifondoro, il fratello di Draco e Dudley rispondevano bene agli attacchi avversari come tutti gli altri membri della squadra. Shadowcat riuscì a fermare con astuzia Fenomeno e a salvare un giovane mutante, mentre Bestia e Wolverine riuscirono ad avvicinarsi a Magneto e a iniettarli un siero che neutralizzava i suoi poteri. Ma Fenice era un'altra cosa, solo un'altra mutante dotata di un potere immenso poteva fermarla: Rachel.

Jean distruggeva qualsiasi cosa le capitava a tiro, le onde di energia che il suo corpo emanava erano potentissime. Nonostante tutto Rachel riuscì a raggiungerla e cercò di parlarle. Fenice non era riuscita a cancellare del tutto la volontà della ragazza e alla sua più cara amica in un attimo di lucidità chiese di fare un sacrificio enorme, ucciderla:

_"Ti prego Rachel, salvami"._

Una luce accecante inondò la sala grande e di colpo ritornò tutto alla normalità.

"COS'E' SUCCESSO, DOVE SONO TUTTI, DOVE' RACHEL", gridò Piton.

"È nella nostra infermeria...", Silente non finì il discorso che Severus si smaterializzò per raggiungerla. Il professore era uno dei pochi che poteva permettersi quel tipo di incantesimo all'interno delle mura della scuola.

"James, tua sorella è riuscita a fermare Fenice, ma è rimasta gravemente ferita nello scontro. Devi sapere anche che Jean Grey era la sua più cara amica. Avvisa anche Severus, Rachel avrà bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile".

"Oh! povera cara. James se hai bisogno di qualcosa, qualunque cosa, io sono disponibile". "Grazie Molly". Detto questo il padre di Harry si materializzato in infermeria per parlare con Severus.

"Professor Silente, dove sono Hermione, Neville e Dudley?" "Nella stanza delle necessità Harry insieme ad altri mutanti. La loro scuola è andata distrutta, proprio nel periodo in cui Tom e i Mangiamorte ci dichiaravano guerra. Non avevano più un posto dove andare. Loro però non sanno dove si trovano, ho usato un incantesimo obliviante, non voglio che si preoccupino troppo. L'unico che non ho incantato è tuo figlio, Lucius". Silente fece un lungo sospiro: "Hermione purtroppo è riuscita a scappare per cercare Magneto. Ha sentito qualcosa dentro di se, come una premonizione. Quell'uomo sta per recuperare i poteri ed è andata a fermarlo, ma è debole. Dopo la morte del professor Xavier Hermione non ha più parlato e si nutre appena. Si è rotto qualcosa dentro di lei".

A quelle parole Draco sentì una stretta allo stomaco, mentre gli altri presenti erano terrorizzati all'idea che quel mutante potesse ritornare in azione.

"Per questo ho deciso di partire", continuò Silente, "Per andare a cercarla e vorrei che uno di voi venisse con me". Harry fece subito un passo avanti, seguito da un più riluttante Ron. "No Harry, tu devi stare vicino a tuo cugino I suoi genitori sono morti da poco, la ferita è ancora aperta. E non verrai neanche tu Ron, sarà Draco Malfoy ad accompagnarmi".

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, non riusciva a capire come mai avesse scelto lui e non gli amici della Granger o qualche altro Grifondoro.

In quel momento in una delle finestre aperte del salone entrò un giovane con due maestose ali dietro la schiena. Narcissa nel vederlo ebbe un mancamento: il suo primogenito. Di persona il ragazzo era anche più maestoso. Superava in altezza sia il fratello che il padre.

"Buonasera", disse Angel. La voce era bella almeno quanto l'aspetto. "Buonasera", risposero in coro i maghi. Le ragazze nel vederlo sospirarono. "Buonasera Warren. Perdonami, ma ho fatto un piccolo cambiamento di programma. Non verrai con me a cercare tua "sorella". Dovrai invece trovare Scott Summer. Il ragazzo è vivo. Mentre tu Remus andrai a cercare Sirius, anche lui e tornato in vita". "Andrà da solo signor Silente", chiese il mutante. "Certamente Warren", rispose il vecchio mago.

Il ragazzo salutò cordialmente i presenti e saltò giù dalla finestra. "NOOO!" gridò sua madre. "Narcissa, stai tranquilla, tuo figlio può volare".

Draco guardò con perplessità l'ex preside e vedendo la sua espressione Albus disse: "Tuo fratello Draco, è geloso di Hermione. Non permette a nessun ragazzo di avvicinarsi troppo, come ogni buon fratello maggiore d'altronde". Le parole di Silente fecero sorridere il giovane Malfoy. "Avvicinati Draco, partiamo subito".

**Per la storia ho preso ispirazione da diversi film e serie tv: Push, Fenomeni paranormali incontrollabili e Firestarter, Sentinel... Le frasi in corsivo e sottolineate sono prese dalla terza pellicola degli x-Men.**


	2. Grosso guaio a New York

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN**

**Capitolo 2: Grosso guaio a New York**

Central Park, uno dei pochi posti a New York dove si radunavano individui di ogni età, ceto sociale è cultura. New York era anche una città dove le persone non prestavano la minima attenzione agli altri. Si poteva uscire tranquillamente in pigiama o con il viso coperto da lividi senza nessun problema. Nessuno si sarebbe girato a guardarti o a fermarti. Persino la polizia non faceva molto caso a queste cose, come se fosse normale. Per questo la gente della Grande Mela non notò una ragazza emaciata aggirarsi come un cucciolo smarrito in mezzo ai tavolini dove solitamente gli appassionati di scacchi si radunavano per fare delle partite all'aperto. La giovane sembrò sul punto di svenire due o tre volte tanto era debole, ma questo non impedì ai residenti di continuare tranquillamente a giocare.

Qualcuno però l'aveva notata. Una bambina con i capelli biondi e gli occhi chiari si era avvicinata alla ragazza. Non era sola. Con lei c'erano altri bambini di età diverse.

"Signorina Granger". Hermione si voltò e vide un gruppo di ragazzini. "Mi chiamo **Cassie Holmes. Ho... abbiamo** bisogno del suo aiuto". Hermione provò a dire qualcosa, ma nessun suono usci dalla sua bocca. Lo shock per la morte del suo mentore l'aveva traumatizzata così tanto che non riusciva più a parlare.

"Se lei non ci aiuta ci uccideranno", continuò la bambina.

Hermione era titubante. La priorità, ora, era trovare Magneto e fermarlo. Cassie guardò uno dei ragazzi che l'accompagnavano: "Fallo", disse.

L'ordine era per un ragazzino con i capelli e gli occhi castani. Sembrava il più grande del gruppo o almeno quello più alto. Guardò Hermione e all'improvviso le sue iridi divennero nere e aumentarono leggermente di volume. "Non ti stiamo chiedendo di aiutarci, te lo stiamo ordinando". Paul era ancora troppo giovane per riuscire a manipolare completamente qualcuno, ma la ragazza scelta era troppo stanca e debole per potersi opporre.

La bambina che aveva fermato la Grifondoro stava per avviarsi quando qualcosa la trattenne per qualche secondo. Inclinò appena la testa e dischiuse le labbra. I suoi amici sapevano che in quegli istanti aveva delle premonizioni. Come per Paul, anche il suo potere era in via di sviluppo e non sempre quello che vedeva accadeva in tutta la sua totalità.

"Che cosa vedi?", chiese Paul. "Maghi", fu la risposta di Andrew, il telepate del gruppo. "Sono venuti a prenderla e se non facciamo qualcosa la porteranno via". Paul rimase a bocca aperta: "Maghi?". "Si Paul, maghi. Con tanto di scopa e bacchetta magica." Cassie era ritornata in se. "Dobbiamo partire e raggiungere al più presto il quartiere cinese o la porteranno via con loro". La ragazzina sapeva che bastava cambiare qualcosa e quello che aveva appena visto nella premonizione non si realizzava o cambiava a sua volta.

"Che cosa se ne fanno dei maghi di una mutante?". "Per metà è una di loro Jack", rispose Cassie. Jack fece spallucce. Era il più piccolo del gruppo e non aveva ben capito tutta la situazione.

"Usiamoli!" disse Max un ragazzino con i capelli biondo cenere e gli occhi più chiari di quelli di Cassie. "Usiamo anche i maghi come stiamo facendo con lei", continuò il ragazzino. "No Max, non siamo abbastanza forti e non so nemmeno fino a che punto possono arrivare con i loro poteri. Tra un'ora circa saranno qua, meglio affrettarsi, anche perché potrebbero arrivare prima, sapete che non sono molto precisa".

"Lo so bene", rispose stizzito Paul, "Non prendi nemmeno i numeri della lotteria".

Cassie guardò male il suo amico, poì i suoi occhi si posarono su Hermione.

Lo sguardo della Granger era assente. Guardava i bambini, ma non li vedeva. Paul la manipolava facilmente. Era simile a una bambola meccanica pronta ad agire su ordine di qualcuno.

Come Cassie aveva profetizzato, i due maghi erano arrivati, ma non un'ora dopo, bensì mezz'ora dopo, ma non nel punto in cui si trovava Hermione.

"Ti senti bene Draco? A quanto pare non sei abituato a usare una passaporta", disse divertito Silente. "No di certo", rispose stizzito il giovane mago, "La mia famiglia non usa mezzi così pidocchiosi". Draco rimase per qualche secondo incerto, aveva appena dato del pidocchio a Silente, ma il mago sembrava non essersene accorto. "Dove siamo finiti?", chiese il ragazzo.

"Be! direi che ci troviamo all'interno di un parco molto grande, credo si tratti di Central Park".

"Central Park, e dove si trova?". "A New York Draco, negli Stati Uniti d'America. Meglio cambiarsi d'abito per non attirare troppo l'attenzione". Silente trasfigurò gli abiti che indossavano.

"Stracci babbani", disse schifato Draco, "Spero proprio che la mezzo... Granger sia da queste parti". Silente sorrise nel sentire che il ragazzo si era fermato nel pronunciare mezzosangue, roteò la bacchetta e mormorò l'incantesimo per localizzare qualcosa o qualcuno: "Locus Hermione". Dalla bacchetta uscì una scia luminosa: "Seguiamola".

Draco si guardava attorno. Non vedeva nulla di strano a parte molti sudici babbani. "Professore?", "Si Draco?". "Come fa a sapere con esattezza che la Granger si trova all'interno del parco?". "Effettivamente mio caro ragazzo non lo so con precisione. L'unica cosa certa è che a Magneto piaceva giocare a scacchi e veniva spesso nel parco per fare lunghe partite in solitaria". "Anche i babbani hanno gli scacchi?" "Oh si Draco, hanno molte cose come noi, solo un po' diverse". Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio, non aveva mai ritenuto i babbani simili ai maghi, ma inferiori. Alla stregua degli elfi domestici.

"Bene, bene, bene è successo qualcosa di insolito da queste parti". I due stregoni erano giunti nel posto dove si trovava precedentemente Hermione. Quel punto del parco era stranamente deserto. I tavolini, le sedie e le panchine erano per aria, le pedine degli scacchi sparse ovunque.

"Che razza di parco. Ma immagino non ci si possa aspettare molto da un luogo frequentato da insulsa gente senza magia. Persino quello di Hogwarts batte Central Park. Questo posto è sporco e l'arredamento poi, così povero, neanche una fontana...".

"Oh no Draco", disse distrattamente Silente "Ci sono delle fontanelle per bere se hai sete". E ne indicò qualcuna al ragazzo.

Il giovane Malfoy le guardò schifato: "Non ho intenzione di prendere una qualche malattia babbana... Professore la scia per trovare Hermione è scomparsa".

L'ex preside si girò è sorrise al ragazzo: "Draco è la prima volta che la chiami per nome". Le guance di Malfoy si tinsero di un bel rosso acceso. "Non preoccuparti per l'incantesimo di localizzazione, ne farò un altro, ora voglio capire cos'è successo qua".

Silente prese la sua bacchetta e cominciò a muoverla ritmicamente. Dalla punta uscì una scia azzurrina che subito si dissolse per far posto a delle immagini proiettate a mezz'aria. Videro Hermione e i ragazzini in sua compagnia. "Interessante, molto interessante". Silente borbottava tra se e se. "Cos'è interessante professore, e quei piccoli babbani, cosa ci fanno con Herm... Granger?". Draco era pittosto nervoso.

"Sono mutanti", due di loro hanno creato scompiglio all'interno del parco. Furbi, molto furbi. Così facendo hanno rallentato la nostra corsa. La ragazzina del gruppo è una veggente...". Albus non finì la frase perché Malfoy lo interruppe. "Come fa a sapere...".

"Mio caro ragazzo, sono un mago con molta esperienza alle spalle e oltretutto l'incantesimo che ho eseguito ha mostrato e fatto sentire, esattamente tutto quello che è accaduto prima. Max e Jack spostano gli oggetti con la forza del pensiero, se non ricordo male questa facoltà è detta telecinesi... non è straordinario Draco?"

Malfoy non trovava tutto questo fantastico. Non era felice di sapere che esistevano persone con poteri forse superiori ai suoi. E uno di loro era suo fratello maggiore. "Perché avrebbero creato tutto questo pandemonio? E poi cos'è la telecinesi". "Come ho già detto, hanno rallentato la nostra corsa. Ho voluto fermarmi per capire il perché di questa confusione. Furbi, molto furbi", continuò a parlottare Silente, "La telecinesi serve a spostare oggetti o persone senza toccarle, è come l'incantesimo di appello e di levitazione messi insieme".

Il giovane mago fece una smorfia di disgusto. Decisamente era troppo.

"Abbiamo perso fin troppo tempo". L'ex preside di Hogwards stava per rifare l'incantesimo di locazione quando qualcuno li chiamo. Un agente a cavallo si avvicinò minaccioso. Il ragazzo tirò fuori la sua nuova bacchetta, ma Silente gli impedì di usarla. "Buongiorno agente", disse tranquillamente Silente, "Non siamo americani, ma inglesi e ci siamo persi. Di grazia potrebbe indicarci l'uscita per favore. Possibilmente dalla parte di Chinatown". "Certo, seguite questo viale vi porterà fuori dal parco, dalla parte che desiderate. Il quartiere asiatico si trova a Ovest del parco, ma è lontano da qua", rispose inebetito il poliziotto.

"Grazie, faremo una bella camminata, coraggio ragazzo mio in marcia". L'agente di polizia si allontanò. Draco notò che Silente aveva la bacchetta in mano: "Lo ha obliviato?" chiese, "Si, ora posso pronunciare di nuovo l'incantesimo: Locus Hermione. Bene Draco come immaginavo sono proprio diretti a Chinatown".

"È sicuro?" chiese diffidente Malfoy.

La veggente Cassie, il manipolatore Paul, i telecineti **Max **e **Jack**, il telepate **Andrew**, l'assorbi energia **Cody **ed **Edward **dall'urlo sonico, insieme a Hermione, erano arrivati a destinazione anche grazie a Paul che riuscì a manipolare un tassista non molto sveglio.

"State in guardia, la 'Famiglia' potrebbe essere già sulle nostre tracce. Venite, andiamo al mercato del pesce, c'è talmente tanta gente che... be non credo ci attaccheranno li". La Famiglia in questione era uno dei clan 'mutanti' più potenti del quartiere cinese della città. Gestivano diversi traffici illetici all'interno del quartiere cinese tra qui anche quello dei loro simili. Cassie e gli altri bambini erano scappati proprio da loro. I mutanti erano la merce più ambita, soprattutto se avevano facoltà rare come la pirocinesi.

"Non hai una premonizione adesso?", chiese uno dei ragazzi. "No", fu la risposta secca e perentoria della bambina.

Il mercato del pesce di Chinatown era grande, molto grande. Al suo interno si poteva trovare qualsiasi creatura ittica di mare, fiume, lago e di qualunque dimensione, persino giganti marini. Tutto questo era possibile perché il posto era gestito oltre che da mafiosi babbani, anche da quelli mutanti e dalla criminalità magica asiatica. Tutti però erano all'oscuro dell'esistenza degli altri. Sia i maghi che i mutanti usavano il loro potere per occultare la loro presenza.

Dei mutanti si sapeva qualcosa tramite articoli di giornale diffamatori che definivano queste persone come mostri pericolosi e malvagi, orribili scherzi della natura, esseri indegni, da eliminare... I maghi non leggevano i quotidiani babbani e chi lo faceva non credeva nella loro esistenza. Fino al giorno prima, l'unico mago al mondo che sapeva, era Silente, ed era stato anche l'unico ad aver avuto il primo contatto con un mutante: il professor Charles Xavier.

I ragazzini camminavano in mezzo alle vasche cercando di non attirare troppo l'attenzione, ma non servì molto. Ju-On, una ragazza nippo-cinese, figlia illegittima del capo clan e chiamata così dai suoi fratellastri per via del carattere molto rancoroso, era la veggente della Famiglia. La ragazza aveva avuto una premonizione molto nitida e insieme ai suoi fratelli andò a prendere il gruppetto di fuggitivi.

Cassie si fermò per un momento inclinando appena la testa. Quandò si volto fu troppo tardi, alcuni membri della famiglia erano già lì. I piccoli terrorizzati corsero da tutte le parti, l'unica a non muoversi era Hermione. Paul non gli aveva dato nessun ordine e la ragazza fu investita da una pioggia d'acqua e schegge di vetro che la fecero scivolare supina sul pavimento.

"PERCHÈ NON CI STA AIUTANDO QUELLA SCEMA, CASSIE QUESTA NON VALE NIENTE". Cassie si voltò e gridò a Paul di interrompere la manipolazione.

"NON POSSO FARLO, CI LASCE...". "FALLOOO!", gridò esasperata Cassie. Il ragazzo ubbidì ed Hermione riprese il controllo. Un'altra vasca si ruppe, questa volta però, non arrivò niente addosso al gruppetto. Hermione era riuscita a bloccare quell'ondata generandone una seconda, ma di calore che teneva in sospeso tutto il resto. La mutante aumentò l'intensità del suo potere per spedire al mittente l'acqua e le schegge di vetro.

I ragazzini cominciarono a correre inseguiti da tre membri del clan cinese: Ju-On e i suoi due fratelli, i gemelli Tong-Lun e Tai-Lung. Questi ultimi avevano un potere simile a quello di Edward, ma a differenza del ragazzino, i fratelli Lung causavano progressive emorragie interne.

"Sorella, dove sono...". Ju-Onsi concentrò per un attimo, era abbastanza potente da poter vedere il futuro a comando. "Si stanno dirigendo alle_e vasche grandi_, correte".

Come aveva previsto, Hermione e i bambini erano proprio da quelle parti. L'urlo combinato dei due ragazzi cinesi frantumò le vasche dei piranha e il gruppetto di giovani mutanti si ritrovò addosso oltre ai detriti, anche i denti aguzzi dei pesci. Nonostante tutto riuscirono a riprendere la fuga.

L'unico membro femminile della 'Famiglia'presente al mercato, però, riuscì ad anticipare le loro mosse e li raggiunse con facilità: "_Ho visto come morirete"_, disse trionfante tenendoli sotto tiro con una pistola. "_Allora sai che non è qui e non è ora"_, rispose con falsa sicurezza Cassie.

Ju-On osservò attentamente la più grande del gruppo, quando i suoi piedi presero fuoco. Il piccolo diversivo funzionò e i ragazzi alla fine uscirono dal quell'inferno.

Qualche minuto dopo la ragazza fu raggiunta dai fratelli e dal padre. "Quei ragazzini sono sotto la protezione di una pirocinetica". "Sei sicura". "Si padre, vale più di quel gruppetto di bambini, ma non siamo i soli a volerla. All'interno del mercato c'erano alcuni membri della **Divisione**, hanno visto tutto e lo diranno a Carver". "Allora dobbiamo trovarla per primi, ingaggia anche dei segugi...". "Non servono, lasciamoli alla Divisione, noi abbiamo nostra sorella, vale più di tutti loro". Il vecchio Lung schiaffeggiò con forza uno dei figli: "Idiota, quella è merce rara, dobbiamo essere sicuri di prenderla. Henry Carver ingaggerà chiunque potrà aiutarlo nella ricerca".

"Che cosa vogliono da Hermione, perché l'hanno definita merce rara", Draco era allibito e preoccupato. Silente se ne accorse e sorrise: "Il potere mutante della ragazza è molto ambito e ai mercenari mutanti fa gola". "Vogliono venderla!". Draco era schifato da quello che aveva visto e sentito. I maghi erano arrivati un'ora dopo la fuga dei ragazzi e come aveva fatto in precedenza nel parco, l'ex preside di Hogwarts si fermò per capire e riflettere. "Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto. Ci sono troppi nemici, ma la maggior parte dei maghi di Chinatown sono anch'essi mercenari. Non possiamo fidarci di nessuno".

Draco intanto si guardava attorno. Non riusciva a credere che un potere tanto idiota, almeno per lui, potesse essere così distruttivo. "Andiamo via professore, c'è un tanfo terribile...". Draco prese in mano la bacchetta per fare l'incantesimo di localizzazione: "Locus...".

"Profezor Zilente, e proprio le, lei vivo?". "Oh! Buongiorno Victor... VICTOR. Oh ragazzo mio capiti proprio a fagiolo, come dicono i babbani. Bene Draco, ora siamo in tre, rimettiamoci alla ricerca di Hermione, Locus..."

"Coza è zucezo a Hermioni e qvezto Mangiamorti coza fa con lei?". "Draco, il mio nome è Draco, ma per te sono Malfoy". Krum arriccio il labbro in segno di disgusto. "Draco mi sta aiutando a trovare Hermione. Siedi così ti racconto tutto".

"NO!", gridò il Serpeverde "Dobbiamo trovarla". Draco era fuori di se per come il capitano della Nazionale Bulgara di Quidditch lo aveva guardato, e c'è l'aveva anche con Silente per tutto il tempo che perdeva. "Sta tranquillo Draco, arriveremo in tempo a salvare tutti".

Victor rimase a bocca aperta nel sentire tutta la storia: "Io avere letto qvalcoza zui mutanti, ma credere che tutte menzone... Invece loro ezizdere". "Si, si esistono. Ora io e Silente dobbiamo andare". Draco guardò il professore "Non ne posso più di questo puzzo immondo".

"Profezore, tornato vivo anche Karkaroff, zi trova qui a Chinatown. Lui messo contatto con me". "Che bella notizia Victor, così saremo in quattro". Silente si fece accompagnare dall'ex preside di Durmstrang, seguiti da un sempre più irritato Draco. Quest'ultimo per sbollire un po' cercò qualcosa per distrarsi. Dapprima pensò di usare i suoi poteri sui babbani, ma poi capì che bastava sentire il bulgaro parlare. Krum stava raccontando a Silente come aveva trovato Karkaroff. Il suo inglese era sdentato e Malfoy faticava a trattenere le risa.

"Cassie ho fame, abbiamo tutti fame. Fermiamoci qua, posso manipolare qualcuno perché ci dia qualcosa da mangiare". "Ok", rispose semplicemente la piccola. Anche lei era stanca e affamata.

Andrew captò il pensiero di Hermione e si affretto a riferirlo a Cassie. "Certo che ruberemo qualcosa, secondo te pirocinetica abbiamo un'altra scelta. Siamo affamati e ci danno anche la caccia. Tu però puoi non mangiare, non dovrebbe essere un problema visto che fai lo sciopero della fame".

I ragazzini entrarono in un ristorante tailandese e Paul cercò, grazie anche all'aiuto del telepate, una mente debole da poter controllare. "Trovata, tranquilli ora ci rimpinziamo". I bambini cominciarono a mangiare, tranne la Grifondoro. Cassie la guardò e disse: "Avanti ingoia qualcosa". Hermione sorrise appena alla bambina, ma non toccò nulla. "Molliamola", disse Max, "Non ci serve una mutante che sta in piedi per miracolo".

Non erano neanche a metà del loro pasto quando la veggente del gruppo si alzò di scatto: "Andiamo via, stanno arrivando". "Chi?", chiese Jack con la bocca piena: "I maghi o gli altri". "Gli alt..." . La premonizione era arrivata troppo tardi, due uomini della Divisione erano già all'interno del locale.

"È lei la ragazza Victor?" "Si Carver". **Henry Carver **era il capo della Divisione. Afro-americano sulla quarantina,Carver era uomo con un ego smisurato e il folle piano di creare un esercito di superuomini. Anche lui era un mutante, un manipolatore molto più potente del piccolo Paul. **Victor Budarin **era un giovane di vent'anni, il classico principe azzurro: occhi e pelle chiara, capelli biondi. Il ragazzo era un telecineta e il braccio destro di Carver.

Con un impercettibile gesto della mano, Victor scaraventò Hermione dall'altra parte della stanza: "Un po' debole". Il tono del ragazzo era seccato. "Prendetela pure", disse spaventata Cassie "Ma lasciateci andare. Noi non siamo mutanti molto forti, non vi serviamo".

"E qui ti sbagli piccola", rispose Carver, "Siete deboli solo perché siete giovani. Il vostro potere deve crescere ancora. Vai a prendere la ragazza Victor". Budarin fece qualche passo, quando le lampade a sospensione del ristorante iniziarono a esplodere. I bambini ne approfittarono per scappare e anche Hermione tentò la fuga, ma Victor si riprese subito e cominciò a lanciare la ragazza da una parte all'altra del locale. Alla fine la tenne in bilico nello spazio tra il pavimento e il soffitto. "Non mi sembra così forte Carver, forse la storia sul grande potere dei pirocinetici è solo una leggenda metropolitana. Con questa abbiamo perso del tempo".

"Prova a farla scendere". Victor ubbidì, ma stranamente la Grifondoro rimase a mezz'aria. "Ma che diavolo...". Carver sorrise: "Non ti sei accorto che la temperatura è salita di colpo. La nostra mutante ha generato un onda di calore che la tiene stabile in quella posizione..., ma così facendo non può attaccarci; la mossa è buona, ma poco efficace tesoro". I due mutanti sorridevano pregustando la loro vittoria soprattutto sulla 'Famiglia'. Non si erano accorti che i loro abiti si erano leggermente deformati, fino a prendere fuoco. "MALEDETTA STREGA", gridò Victor. Quando riuscirono a spegnere le fiamme, Hermione era già fuggita. "A quanto pare è in grado di difendersi e di attaccare contemporaneamente... l'ho sottovalutata".

Granger correva a perdifiato senza una meta fissa finché non arrivò in un posto gremito di persone. In mezzo alla strada erano posizionati dei bolidi. "È una corsa clandestina...", disse una voce famigliare alle sue spalle. "Da queste parti è la prassi, ora stanno aspettando che la polizia si allontani il più possibile", continuò Cassie. "Ho visto dove ti saresti fermata e siamo arrivati prima di te. Grazie è la seconda volta che ci aiuti a scappare". La ragazzina e i suoi piccoli amici abbracciarono Hermione. Edward l'unico del gruppo a non comunicare verbalmente, mandò un messaggio telepatico ad Andrew: "Il mio amico dice che non sei così male. Lui non può emettere alcun suono, il suo potere è simile a quello dei gemelli Lung". Vedendo l'espressione incuriosità della ragazza e leggendo anche nella sua mente, aggiunse: "Sono quelli che abbiamo incontrato al mercato del pesce... loro però sono in grado di parlare".

"Siamo fuori dal territorio della 'Famiglia' anche se questo non impedirà loro di venirci a cercare, ma ora sei tu quella che vogliono. Per non parlare della Divisione, quelli con facoltà rare come le tue valgono molto sul mercato nero. Forse dovremmo venderti, intascare un bel po' di soldi e fare la bella vita a Miami. Non sono potente come Ju-On, ma una cosa te la posso dire, _io vedo il futuro _o almeno degli stralci e... _in questo momento il nostro futuro non è fantastico"_. Hermione per tutta risposta baciò la fronte della bambina.

Un rombo li fece sussultare: "Ti prego Cassie, rimaniamo ancora un po', adoro le corse clandestine e queste auto...". Paul osservava attentamente ogni veicolo. "Oddio sono bellissime..."

"Oh! si Paul, sono bellissime, Mitsubishi, Nissan... e che ne dici di quelle che guida la Divisione, ci hanno appena trovato". Cassie indicò delle macchine nere che si stavano avvicinando. "Dico che queste sono migliori, potenziate con il N.O.S., prendiamone una". "E chi guida?" chiese Jack. "Lei, è la più grande". Trovarono un ragazzo con un auto favolosa e un cervello poco sviluppato. Si fecero consegnare le chiavi e... "Si sta stretti qua dentro". "Non frignate, e tu parti stanno arrivando". Hermione aveva ogni tanto guidato la macchina dei genitori, ma sempre sotto la supervisione di suo padre o di sua madre. Anche per questo la partenza dei ragazzi non sfuggì agli uomini della Divisione: "Se muoiono i bambini poco male, quella che voglio è la ragazza più grande". Carver impartì diversi ordini ai suoi, "Victor tu vieni con me".

"FORTE, WOW, ho sempre desiderato fare una di queste corse, se solo non fossimo così stretti. Cassie, mi fai stare davanti?" chiese speranzoso il piccolo manipolatore. "No", fu la risposta secca e perentoria della veggente. Le auto modificate sfrecciavano a una velocità folle e derapavano a ogni curva. "Però la pirocinetica è brava, questa non è la tua prima corsa, vero?". Andrew lesse il pensiero della ragazza, oramai quello era il solo modo di comunicare con il gruppetto: "Dice che è la prima volta e se la sta facendo addosso dalla paura". Paul sbiancò di colpo. Hermione non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere, nemmeno nella scuola di Xavier.

Una macchina si schiantò molto vicino alla loro... La Divisione li aveva quasi raggiunti e si serviva di persone con le stesse facoltà di Victor Budarin per arrestare la folle corsa, ma Hermione se la cacava bene e riuscì anche a fermare due delle loro auto facendole scontrare tra di loro. Victor guardava disgustato quella scena, era la seconda volta che la ragazza riusciva a fregarli. "Sta tranquillo ragazzo, se il suo potere non ci soddisfa hai il permesso di ucciderla". Il telecinetico sorrise soddisfatto. Carver e la sua squadra, non era il solo a inseguire i ragazzini. Quattro figure a cavallo di manici di scopa volavano sopra le loro teste.

"COZA FARE ORA PROFEZORE?", chiese Krum.

"PER IL MOMENTO CI LIMITEREMO A SEGUIRLI, SIAMO TROPPO DISTANTI PER USARE LA MAGIA E COME PUOI BEN VEDERE HERMIONE SE LA CAVA BENE LO STESSO".

Draco però non era d'accordo e si abbasso ulteriormente, voleva dimostrare al capitano della Nazionale Bulgara di Quiddich che lui era più bravo e coraggioso.

"ZDUPIDO RAGAZZO COZA PENZI DI FARE". Il Cercatore era furioso e si lanciò all'inseguimento di Malfoy. "Benedetti ragazzi!", esclamò Silente.

Sotto di loro la situazione era peggiorata, il gruppetto di mutanti non solo se la doveva vedere con la Divisione e il traffico cittadino, ma anche con gli altri piloti in gara che cercavano di sabotare la corsa. Hermione dal canto suo cercava di schivare i loro attacchi il più possibile, mentre i ragazzini a bordo erano su di giri, soprattutto Paul: "Vai così ragazza, sei meglio di un pilota di Formula 1". Non era più bianco come un cencio. Proprio quando riuscirono a staccarsi dal resto del gruppo, si ritrovarono in una strada affollata di persone. Non c'erano vie laterali da prendere, dovevano passare in mezzo ha quella folla. E lo fecero. Le persone via via che derapavano si spostavano. Solo poche persone riuscirono a fare quella manovra e tra queste non erano presenti i loro inseguitori.

Dall'alto i quattro stregoni guardarono la scena e tre di loro rimasero a bocca aperta: Karkaroff, Victor e Draco. Solo Albus era tranquillo. Anche i piccoli mutanti avevano la stessa espressione dei tre maghi. Soltanto il manipolatore riuscì a dire un semplice "Wow". Purtroppo una delle auto cominciò a sbandare e diede una bella botta al veicolo guidato da Hermione, che sbandò a sua volta fino a scontrarsi con un palo della luce. L'incidente frenò la folle corsa. Per l'altra macchina andò peggio. Si ribaltò contro un' automobile parcheggiata e prese fuoco. Hermione uscì e cercò di aiutare il pilota, ma era troppo tardi. L'esplosione fece perdere l'equilibrio alla ragazza che venne anche colpita da uno degli specchietti laterali. "CHE DIAVOLO FAI, DOBBIAMO SCAPPARE". Gridava Max. I bambini l'aiutarono ad alzarsi e ricominciarono a correre.

Grazie alla confusione creata nessuno notò quattro figure planare dolcemente. "È ztata lei Albuz?". "Oh no Igor, si è trattato di un incidente. Povero ragazzo che brutta fine ha fatto". Draco si guardò intorno finché non notò una figura famigliare all'orizzonte. Lasciò cadere la scopa e le corse dietro seguito a sua volta da Krum. "Benedetti ragazzi!", esclamo Silente.

Il campanile di una chiesa vicina fece 12 rintocchi. Gli stregoni si fermarono vicino a un cantiere: "Dove ezere Hermioni?", chiese Krum. "Hermione" rispose stizzito Malfoy, "Il suo nome è Hermione, ma tu la devi chiamare Granger". Krum non lo degno di uno sguardo. Arrivarono anche Silente e Karkaroff, quest'ultimo aveva un bel fiatone. "Amico mio siamo fuori forma". Karkaroff lo guardò di traverso. "Forza, Hermione e i ragazzini devono essere qua dentro".

E in effetti i ragazzi erano proprio li dentro, esausti. Si trovavano nel centro esatto dell'intera costruzione, quando udirono un rumore. Carver e Victor erano alle loro spalle e battevano le mani: "E bravi ragazzi, siete sfuggiti alla 'Famiglia' una volta e a noi addirittura due, ma la corsa termina qui". La voce del capo della Divisione era tranquilla, sentiva di aver vinto la partita soprattutto con il clan cinese.

"Sai tesoro solo ora mi rendo conto che sei straordinariamente carina e con un po' di trucco e i vestiti giusti saresti addirittura da urlo". Il tono di Victor era leggermente lascivo. "Avrai modo di divertirti con lei Victor, ora dobbiamo pensare a come uscire vivi da qua dentro". Il gruppo era stato raggiunto anche dall'altro clan mutante. Solo i parenti stretti della 'Famiglia' avevano i poteri, gli altri che lavoravano per loro facevano parte della malavita locale. Carver, Victor, Hermione e i ragazzi erano circondati. Nessuno di loro, però si era accorto degli stregoni. Silente aveva fatto un incantesimo potente per nascondere la loro presenza hai loro occhi e hai loro sensi. Albus decise di aspettare il momento buono per intervenire.

Gli uomini del clan avevano cominciato a sparare con l'ordine preciso di non uccidere la ragazza più grande, ferirla si, ma non ucciderla. La Grifondoro dal canto suo si difendeva bene, le onde di calore che il suo potere mutante emanava, riuscivano a schermarla e a far si che i piccoli non venissero feriti. Victor Budarin non era da meno. Sfruttava il potere della ragazza per farsi scudo e contemporaneamente rispediva i proiettili al mittente. Ogni tanto si voltava e la guardava, pregustando il momento in cui si sarebbe davvero divertito con lei. L'espressione che aveva non sfuggì al ex Serpeverde che serrò le labbra e strinse i pugni per la rabbia. Solo Silente si accorse di quei gesti e sorrise sornione.

Lo scontro si conlcuse con la vittoria dei due, ma Victor colpì Hermione e la tramortì. Si era chinato per prenderla in braccio quando fu schiantato da Malfoy, rosso in viso per la collera. "Coza fai zdupido, cozi ci fai zcoprire". Stavolta era il ragazzo inglese a non degnare di uno sguardo il bulgaro. Si stavano avvicinando a Hermione ma furono scaraventati dall'altra parte dell'edificio. Max e Jack avevano combinato i loro poteri telecinetici. Cassie intanto cercava di rianimarla. Andrew, però si accorse che Carver non c'era più e trovava strano il fatto che non ci fossero neanche Ju-On e il resto del clan cinese.

"Non riesco a svegliarla, la colpita duro..." "Piccoli bastardi", Budarin si era ridestato e credeva che a colpirlo fosse stato uno dei bambini. Stava per usare i suoi poteri quando fu investito dall'urlo sonico di Edward e come per i maghi si ritrovò fuori dalla 'stanza'.

"Max, Jack usate i poteri per trascinarla fuori di qui". I ragazzini ubbidirono all'ordine di Cassie, ma non sollevarono il corpo, lo fecero invece strisciare sul pavimento. In questo modo era meno faticoso, ma la pelle della guancia di Hermione si lacerò fino a sanguinare. La fuga non durò molto, perché una volta fuori si ritrovarono di nuovo faccia a faccia con Carver, Victor e la 'Famiglia'. Alle loro spalle si materializzarono anche i maghi, bacchette alla mano pronti a scontrarsi. La figlia di Lung li guardò sorpresa stava per dire qualcosa quando il suo sguardo si posò sulla ragazza che stava riprendendo i sensi. Gli occhi della veggente si dilatarono e un'espressione di terrore comparve sul volto. Cominciò a indietreggiare. Victor invece sorrideva. Nonostante l'ematoma sulla fronte e l'escoriazione sulla guancia la trovava ancora eccezionalmente carina.

Silente fece indietreggiare i suoi: "Quello che state per vedere, dovete tenerlo per voi, almeno per il momento". Lo guardarono straniti finché Krum non si accorse che Hermione era circondata da un alone dorato. "Coza Hermioni ha prof...", non finì la frase, perché dal corpo di Hermione uscì una palla di fuoco che distrusse la parte Ovest del cantiere. La giovane sposto leggermente la testa di lato e una seconda distrusse la parte Est, mentre una terza era diretta a Nord. In pochi secondi più della meta della struttura in costruzione era in fiamme e semi distrutta. Nel fare tutto ciò, però, non uccise nessuno. Nonostante fosse molto debole aveva ancora un controllo incredibile sul suo potere.

Ju-On fu la prima a fuggire terrorizzata, seguita da tutti gli altri. Carver e Victor erano fermi, ma gli occhi dilatati e l'espressione che avevano diceva tutto. Nessuno di loro aveva mai incontrato una pirocinetica prima di allora. Nessuno si aspettava una simile potenza, nemmeno i maghi. Silente era l'unico a essere tranquillo. Hermione fece qualche passo barcollando, era al limite. Il purosangue se ne accorse e corse da lei un attimo prima che cadesse all'indietro. Quando lo vide riuscì a malapena a pronunciare il suo nome: "Draco!", poi svenne.

_**Alcune frasi, quelle in corsivo, sono prese dal film Push, così come i personaggi...**_


	3. Capitolo 3 - botte da orbi e paroline ma

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN (parte prima)**

**Capitolo 3 - Botte da orbi e paroline magiche**

Malfoy si ritrovò all'interno dell'infermeria di Hogwarts, steso sul freddo pavimento in marmo: "Maledette Passaporte". Era irritato. Tra le braccia teneva una esangue Hermione Granger. Durante 'l' atterragio' era stato attento affinché la giovane non si facesse male.

"Per tutti gli zuccotti cosa fate ancora qua, non siamo in uno zoo". Madama Chips non ne poteva più delle incursioni dei ragazzi che volevano vedere il nuovo fenomeno della scuola: Rachel. "Malfoy", continuò seccata, "Mi meraviglio di te... cielo cos'ha quella povera ragazza. Presto mettila qua sopra". Il ragazzo ubbidì e la sistemo in maniera tale che stesse il più comoda possibile.

"Madama Chips il professor Silente si è raccomandato che le diate regolarmente, a piccole dosi, la Bevanda della Pace e il Distillato della Morte Vivente...". La donna lo guardò per qualche secondo poi torno a occuparsi di Hermione. "È una mutante? Sembra molto debole". "Si... be metà mutante e meta strega". "Bene, ora allontanati ragazzo... di più Malfoy". L'infermiera della scuola roteò la bacchetta e chiuse le tendine per avere più privacy.

"Malfoy", il ragazzo si voltò e vide in fondo alla stanza Severus Piton e James Potter. Quest'ultimo era seduto, ma lo fissava, mentre il primo era in piedi e faceva cenno di avvicinarsi. "Malfoy? Sei il figlio di Lucius?", chiese James. "Si signore". Il ragazzo guardò il padre di Herry e poi Rachel: "Le somiglia molto signor Potter". "Lei però è bella al contrario di suo fratello". James rise alla battuta di Piton. "Voleva qualcosa professore?". "Si vorrei sapere come è andata e perché Granger è ridotta così male. È stato quell'uomo? Quello che chiamano Magneto? Potter e sua madre sono passati prima e hanno accennato qualcosa". L'ex Serpeverde era incerto, non sapeva bene se poteva raccontare tutto. "E' meglio se parlate con Albus". Stava per allontanarsi quando Piton lo rimproverò: "Professor Silente ragazzo, devi chiamarlo così". Malfoy non rispose. Si limitò a un semplice cenno con la testa.

"Madama Chips ha bisogno di aiu...". Il ragazzo aveva scostato la tenda che riparava da occhi indiscreti il corpo di Hermione e...

"FUORI RAZZA DI MALEDUCATO". La donna era furente e il ragazzo scappo dall'infermeria prima che lei lanciasse una fattura. Mentre camminava nel corridoio del primo piano si accorse che teneva in mano qualcosa, uno dei calzini bucati di Silente. Il professore se l'era tolto e lo aveva utilizzato per creare una Passaporta. Ancora lo teneva stretto. "Che schifo, ho ragione nel dire che sono mezzi pidocchiosi". Continuò a camminare chiedendosi se erano ancora tutti nella sala grande quando sentì un brusio provenire dalla Sala della Musica. La porta della stanza era aperta e dentro trovò i suoi ex compagni di scuola e i nuovi studenti di Serpeverde. Blaise Zabini fu il primo ad accorgersi di lui. "Draco". Tutti si voltarono e rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto a fissarlo. Malfoy era ancora sulla soglia e Blaise lo invitò ad entrare.

L'aula di musica e canto conteneva tutti gli strumenti conosciuti sia del mondo magico che di quello babbano. Pareti, pavimento e soffitto erano interamente in legno di noce. I quadri presenti raffiguravano i compositori più importanti di entrambi i mondi. Il professor di musica e canto corale Church Suitable aveva una vera e propria adorazione per un compositore babbano: Bach. Ad ogni lezione ripeteva sempre che Back aveva costruito cattedrali di musica e nessuno, neanche nel loro mondo, aveva fatto altrettanto. Draco non frequentava molto quelle lezioni, non sopportava di sentir parlare bene dei non maghi e dei mezzosangue. Ma ora si chiedeva quale fosse il compositore preferito della Granger. Malfoy non si accorse che Pansy Parkinson si era alzata e gli si era avvicinata. La ragazza lo squadro da cima a fondo e cominciò a girargli attorno. Poi tocco la schiena del ragazzo. L'ex Serpeverde sussultò e le rispose malamente: "Stai guardando se ho le ali, o hai paura che abbia preso una malattia babbano-mutante?".

"L'hai presa?", chiese titubante Pansy. "Certo che no, non sono mica infetti". "Com'è?", chiese Zabini, "Si... insomma la Granger, fisicamente è diversa da noi?" "Fisicamente". Draco sorrise e le guance si tinsero di rosa pensando a quello che aveva visto prima... Hermione distesa sul letto e con addosso solo gli...

"Draco stai bene, perché sorridi come un idiota?". Il ragazzo ritornò in se: "Fisicamente è normale anche più di te e tu Pansy non eri una di quelle che sospirava per mio fratello?". Darco rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio, "I miei genitori sono ancora nella Sala Grande?".

"Si, aspettano te e l'altro. Sono rimasti tutti tranne Potter e sua madre, i Grifondoro e la nonna di Paciock. Loro sono su al settimo piano vicino alla Stanza delle Necessità". Zabini guardò Malfoy, il suoi abiti, poi il calzino che teneva ancora stretto in mano e di nuovo Malfoy con un espressione curiosa e schifata. "È di Silente, è una Passaporta". "Sono di Silente anche gli stracci che hai addosso?". Disse ironico Blaise. Draco uscì dall'aula di Musica, mentre i Serpeverde corsero in infermeria per vedere la nuova 'arrivata'.

Passò dalle parti della Biblioteca quando udì un altro brusio. All'interno della sala trovò gli ex-studenti di Corvonero e quelli che ancora frequentavano la scuola, ma questa volta non si fermò. Non aveva voglia di parlare anche con loro. Si stava avvicinando all'aula di Trasfigurazione quando sentì alcune voci. Gli studenti di Tassorosso si erano radunati la dentro. Malfoy riconobbe quella di Cedric Diggory. Irritato scese le scale per raggiungere il piano terra... "FUORI, QUESTO POSTO NON E' UNO ZOO, I MUTANTI NON SONO BESTIE". La voce non era di Madama Chips, ma di Piton, furente per il comportamento dei ragazzi e anche perché ricoverata in infermeria c'era la donna che amava.

Malfoy sorrise.

Stava per raggiungere il salone principale quando decise di fermarsi qualche minuto per osservare il cielo. Ogni tanto intravedeva qualcosa di massiccio e alato, ma non si trattava di suo fratello, bensì dei Thestral, creature a quattro zampe fornite di ali. Quelle bestie amavano molto le ore notturne. Quelle 'bestie' venivano utilizzate per trainare le carrozze che portavano gli studenti alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria. I Thestral erano invisibili, ma Draco poteva vederli, perché durante la battaglia contro Voldemort aveva perso molti compagni di scuola, uccisi durante lo scontro. Ma ora erano quasi tutti tornati in vita. Quasi tutti, mancava Goyle, arso vivo a causa dell'Ardemonio.

Il corpo del Serpeverde fu percorso da un brivido. Il potere di Hermione era simile a quello dell'incantesimo del fuoco maledetto. Un altro brivido, ma stavolta di freddo fece capire al giovane che era meglio trasfigurare l'abbigliamento babbano che aveva ancora addosso. A New York faceva freddo, ma il clima era più asciutto. Quando arrivò davanti alla Sala Grande fece un sospiro, non aveva voglia di discutere, neanche con i suoi genitori e poi non poteva certo raccontare quello che aveva visto. Come avrebbero reagito? Aprì piano la porta e la chiuse con altrettanta accuratezza. Per fortuna nel salone c'era ancora molta gente e non lo avrebbero di certo notato anche perché oltre all'abbigliamento aveva trasfigurato un mantello munito di cappuccio per coprire il volto. Stava cercando i suoi quando una ragazza lo salutò.

"Ciao Draco". Il giovane si voltò e vide il faccino stralunato di Luna. "Sei tornato... Hermione?" "È in infermeria, ma non ti faranno entrare". "Bene, vado a trovarla. Ci vediamo dopo". "Buona fortuna ragazzina". "Draco?". Il ragazzo sbuffò -Che Diavolo vuole ancora- pensò. "Mi faresti un favore?" "Se posso Lunat... Luna!". "Mi tieni da parte il budino per favore?" "Il budino?" "Si, un elfo domestico è venuto prima a chiedere se qualcuno voleva mangiare o bere qualcosa e io ho chiesto il budino." "Si, si, te lo tengo da parte". "Grazie..., Darco?". Mmmm "Si Luna?", "Puoi anche chiamarmi Lunatica a me piace, ha un bel suono. Mi piacciono le parole o i nomi con un bel suono". Questa volta Luna si ritirò veramente per andare in infermeria e Malfoy sperava che Madama Chips non la scacciasse.

Continuò a camminare all'interno della sala grande finché non trovò i suoi genitori. Seduta li vicino c'era anche la professoressa intenta a parlare con la professoressa Sprite e il professor Moody. -Perfetto pure quello è tornato in vita- pensò. Il ragazzo si avvicinò ulteriormente. "DRACO", gridò la madre abbracciandolo, "Stai bene tesoro? Ti è successo qualcosa?". La madre dell'ex Serpeverde era sempre stata molto protettiva nei confronti del figlio, ma ora il suo comportamento era diventato ancora più esagerato. Probabilmente la causa erano gli ultimi avvenimenti: la seconda guerra magica, l'arrivo dei mutanti e il ritrovamento di suo fratello maggiore. Intanto i presenti si erano voltati e osservavano tutta la scena. Il ragazzo aveva cercato fino a quel momento di passare inosservato. Malocchio lo guardò di traverso, poi si alzo per andare da lui.

L'ex Auror non era famoso per i suoi modi gentili, afferrò con forza il braccio di Malfoy e lo strattonò. L'atteggiamento dell'uomo fece innervosire Lucius che si alzò di scatto. "Expelliarmus... Sei sempre troppo lento Mangiamorte. Forza ragazzino dimmi dov'è Silente. Perché tu sei tornato e lui no... ALLORA RISPONDI?". "Ora basta Moody stai esagerando". "Esagerando Minerva, chi ti dice che questo qua non si sia alleato con quel Magneto e se hanno fatto del male ad Albus? Dopo tutto non sappiamo bene quanto è potente quel mutante. Per non parlare di quello con le ali. Anche se è un maganò è figlio e fratello di Mangia...". Draco non fece finire l'ex Auror perché gli assestò un bel pugno sull'unico occhio buono facendo cadere all'indietro Malocchio.

I presenti rimasero a bocca aperta, anche i professori e i suoi genitori e lo stesso Moody. Nessuno si aspettava un gesto di ribellione, soprattutto da un ragazzo come lui che tutti, o quasi, definivano un codardo. Draco si ricompose e rivolse la parola alla professoressa : "Il professor Silente verrà più tardi, ha delle cose in sospeso". "Quali cose?", domandò ansiosa la preside. "Non lo so". Disse sgarbatamente il giovane Malfoy. Minerva rimase di sasso.

Uscì in fretta dalla Sala Grande e cominciò a camminare senza avere una meta precisa. -Perfetto ho mancato di rispetto a Silente, colpito Moody e risposto male alla . Meglio trovare un posto dove stare tranquilli- pensò.

A dire il vero l'unica cosa che voleva fare ora era ritornare in infermeria. Non sapeva bene il perché, ma voleva stare la. Alla fine optò per un giro completo di tutta la scuola. Nonostante aveva frequentato Hogwarts per sei anni non conosceva tutta la struttura interna; non aveva mai visto l'aula di Babbanologia al terzo piano, perché non aveva mai frequentato quel tipo di corso, ne l'aula di Lingue non Umane del sesto e nemmeno la Guferia in una delle torri del settimo. Mandava sempre Tiger e Goyle in quest'ultimo posto. Il ragazzo si diresse verso la prima meta.

Si trovava ancora su al terzo piano quando l'alba cominciò a rischiarare il cielo. Non aveva fatto il tour completo, perché si era fermato nell'aula di Babbanologia. Trovava strano il modo di pensare dei non maghi e anche tutto quello che avevano inventato, ma non poté non ammettere che i babbani avevano una certa genialità: grazie ai loro marchingegni potevano spostarsi via mare, via terra e via aerea; le loro pratiche curative erano inferiori a quelle magiche, ma ugualmente efficaci, e anche il loro modo di comunicare, soprattutto a distanza, non era male. Anzi era decisamente migliore, più rapido. Questo lo trovò un po' irritante, ma almeno i maghi si rifacevano con la polvere magica per arrivare da un luogo all'altro, anche se molto distante, in pochi secondi. Lo sport, però, era l'argomento che più gli interessava. I babbani avevano molte discipline sportive, più dei maghi.

Un rumore secco fece sussultare il ragazzo. "Dobby ha un messaggio per Draco. Silente a detto a Dobby di dire a Draco che deve raggiungerlo nel suo ufficio. Silente a detto a Dobby di dire a Draco che la parola d'ordine è Pastafrolla". L'elfo com'era venuto se ne andò, senza aspettare nessuna risposta. L'ex Serpeverde rimase a fissare il punto dove si era smaterializzato. Trovava indecente che un semplice elfo domestico lo trattasse con così poco rispetto e non gli piaceva nemmeno il fatto che potesse fare incantesimi senza problemi. All'interno di Hogwarts non ci si poteva smaterializzare o materializzare. Solo alcuni erano autorizzati e gli elfi domestici non lo erano, ma potevano lo stesso.

Andò al quinto piano dov'era situata l'entrata per raggiungere lo studio dell'ex preside. Nessuno aveva preso la camera-studio dell'ex preside dopo la sua dipartita, nemmeno Minerva. Camminava lentamente, senza fretta. Quando arrivò non pronunciò subito la parola d'ordine. Si ricordava fin troppo bene la prima e unica volta che era salito fino a raggiungere l'ufficio del professore con il preciso ordine di ucciderlo. Stava per andare via quando una voce sgraziata alle sue spalle non attirò la sua attenzione. "Non devi andare da Silente? Hai dimenticato la parolina magica per farmi aprire ragazzino. Mi ricordo bene di te". Il tono era acido. "Pastafrola... Pastafrola... fammi passare stupido gargoyle". "Se pronunci bene la parola d'ordine io ti faccio entrare", gracchio la statua. "PASTAFROLA". "Due elle ragazzo e non c'è bisogno di gridare". "Pastafrolllla". "Ora c'è ne sono due di troppo". "FAMMI PASSARE". "Sei fortunato, Silente mi ha detto di farti passare lo stesso anche se non la pronunciavi correttamente". "E perché non l'hai fatto subito". "Perché sei un maleducato". Draco sbuffo – anche una ridicola statua si permette di mancarmi di rispetto-. La statua del gargoyle cominciò a girare su se stessa salendo lentamente in cima. Sotto di lei una scala a chiocciola cominciò a fare la sua comparsa. Draco raggiunse il settimo piano dove si trovava la sala dell'ex preside.

"Professore?". "Oh entra, entra ragazzo mio". "Ha bisogno di qualcosa professore?", chiese titubante il mago. "No, volevo solo ringraziarti, sono passato in infermeria e ho visto Hermione. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro. Ora potrei avere il mio calzino? Sai com'è, bisogna tenerli cari. Scompaiono sempre. I miei ad esempio sono tutti spaiati". -E anche molto vecchi e bucati- aggiunse tra se e se Malfoy. "Professore?", "Si Draco?". "È andato anche nella Sala Grande?". Disse ansiosamente Malfoy. "Oh si, sono passato anche là. Dopo rassicura i tuoi genitori, Warren sta bene, arriverà tra qualche ora in compagnia di Scott Summer. Quando vedrai tuo fratello consegna questi. Lui sa cosa fare". Silente porse al mago un paio di occhiali da Sole piuttosto futuristici. Draco guardò incuriositò l'oggetto che teneva in mano poi chiese dov'erano Karkaroff e Krum. "Nelle cucine. Con loro ci sono i bambini che Hermione ha aiutato e... a giudicare dal rumore che fa il tuo stomaco devi essere affamato". "Sto bene così".

Silente osservò attentamente Malfoy come se si aspettasse qualcosa da lui: "Allora non me lo chiedi?". -"Ecco io... quanto è potente?". "Intendi Hermione?". "Si". "Vuoi sapere del suo potere mutante, o di quello magico". "Mutante". "Guarda questo tavolo". Silente indicò la sua scrivania. Era un bel tavolo in noce intarsiato di fattura italiana. Quello che impressionava era la grandezza. "Fatto su misura da un artigiano babbano molto abile e con un grande senso estetico. Bene, immagina che il piano d'appoggio sia il suo potere". Silente con la bacchetta ne stacco un pezzettino che teneva tra il pollice e l'indice. Una cosa minuscola: "Questa ragazzo mio è la parte che ha usato". Draco rimase a bocca aperta. "Naturalmente anche il suo potere magico non è da meno, essendo figlia di un mago potente ed erede della casata Serpeverde".

Albus osservò attentamente il ragazzo e continuò: "Sto aspettando Draco". "Emh! Quanti anni ha mio fratello?". "25, sette più di te". "Draco!", insistette Silente. "Emh! se, se Hermione è una Serpeverde, perché il Cappello Parlante l'ha smistata nei Grifondoro?". "Perché non tiene conto del legame di sangue. Sirius, ad esempio, è stato l'unico della famiglia a essere smistato tra i Grifondoro mentre tutti gli altri membri erano Serpeverde". "Ma il cappello non ha sentito che era l'erede di quella casata?". Malfoy era sempre più curioso. "Certo che l'ho avvertito ragazzino. E' difficile nascondermi qualcosa soprattutto se si è molto giovani. E sapevo anche che la ragazza era una mutante". La voce proveniva alle spalle del ragazzo che si girò. Il Cappello Parlante aveva un tono risentito. "Naturalmente il professor Silente mi aveva avvertito di essere cauto e riservato quando sarebbe venuto il turno della Granger".

"Professore", continuò Draco, "Se Hermione è l'erede di Serpeverde, perché il mostro della Camera dei Segreti l'ha pietrificata? Quella bestia non l'ha riconosciuta come tale?". "Oh ma la riconosciuta, eccome, ha persino chinato il capo quando l'ha vista la prima volta. Hermione ha preso una pozione pietrificante. Vedi Draco, la tua amica ha scoperto solo nel secondo hanno di essere sua figlia. La madre in punto di morte ha rivelato a tuo fratello il nome del padre Tom Orvoloson Riddle. Voldemort. Se ti ricordi, fu Warren a salvare Hermione da piccola. Quando Harry ha trovato il diario di Tom, Hermione ha intuito qualcosa e mettendo insieme il fatto che riusciva a capire il serpentese e il Basilisco non l'ha uccisa...".

"Non siamo amici", disse piano Malfoy. "Come?". "Hermione e io non siamo amici". Silente sorrise: "Capisco. Non trovi che il suo nome sia molto bello? H.e.r.m.i.o.n.e". Silente scandì perfettamente ogni singola lettera e questo fece arrossire violentemente il giovane. "Non me lo chiedi?", insisté ancora l'ex preside. Il purosangue era sempre più perplesso. In realtà c'era una cosa che voleva chiedere fin dall'inizio, ma senza sapere bene il perché si vergognava. "Forza so che l'hai sulla punta della lingua". "Perché, perché ha scelto me e non Harry e Ron o un altro Grifondoro". "Vedi Draco, quando ho mostrato le immagini con la morte del professor Xevier tu sei stato l'unico che l'ha sentita gridare, l'unico che si è voltato. Cos'hai provato vedendola". "Il, il cuore era come, come se... se me lo strappassero". Draco era sconvolto, la sua espressione, il modo in cui guardava il professore pensando a lei. "Io... io, io devo andare, i miei mi aspettano". Malfoy era vicino alla scala quando Silente lo chiamò di nuovo. Non si voltò, non voleva far vedere che aveva gli occhi lucidi ripensando alla morte del mutante e alla sofferenza di Hermione.

"Draco, chiedi scusa a Malocchio e Minerva". Il giovane annuì. "Cielo quasi dimenticavo, per raggiungere le cucine devi superare la porta che si trova alla sinistra della scalinata principale. Vai giù nei sotterranei e cerca un quadro con raffigurata una natura morta. Fai il solletico alla pera per aprire il passaggio e... buon appetito". Quando il giovane se ne fu andato, Albus si rilassò, fece un sospiro profondo ed esclamo: "Benedetto ragazzo".

"SILENTEEEE... SILENTEEEE". Le grida provenivano dallo studio dell'ex preside, più precisamente da uno dei quadri, quello di Salazar Serpeverde. La sua voce fece sobbalzare tutti all'interno del castello, comprese le immagini dei quadri viventi. Madama Chips aveva già un diavolo per capello per via degli studenti che cercavano in ogni modo di entrare in infermeria e quelle grida la fecero innervosire ancora di più. Nella Sala Grande si chiedevano chi fosse a gridare in quella maniera e anche gli studenti sparsi su al primo e al settimo piano si erano allarmati. Alcuni di loro decisero che era meglio rientrare nelle rispettive case, altri preferirono tornare nella sala grande. Gli urli di Salasar giunsero anche nelle cucine, dove Karkaroff, Krum, Draco e i bambini si stavano rifocillando, coccolati e viziati da tutti gli elfi. Dobby era servizievole soprattutto con i bambini, ma se ne fregava altamente di Malfoy. Quell'atteggiamento di superiorità indispettiva il ragazzo e gli altri elfi domestici. "Ehi elfo ho ancora fame". Subito un elfo si avvicinò a Malfoy con un vassoio. "No, non tu, quello là mi deve portare qualcosa". L'elfo squadro Dobby, che squadrava Malfoy. "Quello ha un nome, quello non serve i ragazzi maleducati". Krum scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che coprì in parte le urla di Salasar e la rabbia del purosangue salì alle stelle, chiuse le mani a pugno e colpì il bulgaro.

Il ragazzo cadde a terra, non perché fosse debole, non si aspettava una reazione dal Serpeverde, che..., sorrideva soddisfatto. "Grande, grosso e debole", ghignava il purosangue. Victor non ci stava a essere preso in giro, non da lui. Si rialzò senza problemi e con un pugno spacco il labbro di Draco. In pochi minuti la stanza divenne una sorta di ring con annesso pubblico. I bambini erano entusiasti ed incitavano i ragazzi. Cassie più calma e tranquilla si limitò ad allontanarsi proprio come l'ex preside di Durmstrang, ma a differenza dell'uomo non si portò dietro le cibarie e una bottiglia di vino elfico. Gli elfi invece erano terrorizzati, chi si nascondeva sotto i pentoloni o dentro i mobili e chi si faceva scudo con le padelle. Quando sembrava tutto finito uscivano piano, con timore, ma non appena la lite ricominciava correvano di nuovo a nascondersi. Solo Dobby non aveva paura e naturalmente faceva il tifo per Krum.

Dopo un'ora buona di calci e pugni si accasciarono sfiniti, ma la lite non era terminata, come le urla del dipinto. Avevano cominciato a insultarsi verbalmente in attesa di riprendere le forze e ricominciare. Andò avanti un bel po' finché Victor non lo chiamò Mangiamorte e Malfoy rispose con Mezzosangue. No per il bulgaro era troppo dato che come il Serpeverde era anche lui un purosangue. "Non inzultare mio cazato". Draco ghignava soddisfatto: "Quale cazato? Non sei nobile di nascita e poi se ti sentisse Hermione, lei è una mezzo..." Draco si morse le labbra doloranti, non riusciva più a dire quella parola, non se era rivolta a lei. "Be è una babbana, mutante, strega..." Il ragazzo non sapeva bene come definire la Grifondoro. L'unico termine che conosceva era dispregiativo. Anche Krum che si morse le labbra e strinse i pugni dalla rabbia per quello che aveva detto. Teneva molto ad Hermione, provava ancora una forte attrazione nei suoi confronti: "Non azardare a dirlelo". "Perché no? E stai tranquillo, non ho intenzione di dirlelo, ma ho intenzione di dirglielo." Malfoy sogghignava. Trovava divertente prendere in giro il bulgaro per il suo inglese sdentato. "È mia ragaza, non provare a dirlelo!".

Draco era furente: "LEI NON E' TUA", si avventò sul bulgaro e lo scontro ricominciò.

"Silente...", le urla di Salazar Serpeverde si erano affievolite. Il personaggio raffigurato nel quadro aveva urlato per diverse ore fino a ridurre notevolmente la voce. "Salazar vecchio mio, mi hai chiamato?". "E' più di un ora che ti cerco", la voce di Serpeverde era rauca e scossa da continui colpi di tosse. "Scusa tanto non ti ho sentito, ma che brutta tosse abbiamo, devi smettere di fumare, vecchio mio", il tono di Albus era ironico e questo fece infuriare ancora di più Serpeverde. "Non chiamarmi vecchio mio, devi portare rispetto sono uno dei fondatori della scuola e il creatore dell'incantesimo del fuoco maledetto". "Molto bene Salazar di cosa hai bisogno?". -"Sono vere le voci, è vero che nel mio casato è nata una sudicia Mezzosangue?". "Due Salasar, sono due". "Du...du, due, due Mezzosangue, oddio sto per morire". "Guarda che sei già morto vecchio mio". Albus tratteneva a stento le risa.

"Dovresti essere orgoglioso", continuò Albus, "Soprattutto dell'ultima nata. Oltre a essere figlia e nipote di maghi molto potenti è anche una mutante". "Una mutanda?". "Mutante. Vedi vecchio mio, ci sono dei babbani molto speciali dotati anch'essi di poteri. Poteri diversi da quelli magici, ma ugualmente efficaci e affascinanti. Per esempio tua nipote...". "Non chiamarla così non è mia nipote". "Tua nipote Salazar", incalzò Silente, "Può creare il fuoco con la forza del pensiero. La sua facoltà è detta Pirocinesi e da quello che ho potuto vedere il suo potere è paragonabile all'Ardemonio, forse ancora più potente". Salazar era sotto shock e cominciò a boccheggiare. Non si capacitava del fatto che la Mezzosangue potesse superarlo. Silente non era l'unico a vedere quel siparietto. Oltre a lui c'erano anche i quadri degli altri presidi, ma soprattutto erano presenti gli altri fondatori di Hogwarts: Godric Grifondoro, Tosca Tassorosso e Priscilla Corvonero. Anche loro, a fatica, trattenevano le risa.

Il 'duello' nelle cucine era terminato ed entrambi i contendenti erano stesi sul pavimento. "E bravo ragazo no imaginavo che vozi cozi forte, zono pochi quelli che reziztono a me". "Sei stato fortunato, non ho usato tutta la mia forza bulgaro". I ragazzi rimasero zitti per qualche secondo, poi scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata. Mentre si alzarono, sempre continuando a ridere, Malfoy si accorse che l'oggetto datogli da Silente si era rotto. "Oh no, no, no, no... dovevo consegnare quest'affare a mio fratello". "No zapevo che avezi fratelo". "Non lo sapevo neanch'io fino a ieri. È un maganò mutante". Il ragazzo si accascio in terra: "E ora come lo riparo, non so che roba sia. Tu hai mai visto un oggetto così?". Victor lo guardò e disse a Draco che ricordava un occhiale da vista, ma non era sicuro per via della montatura e delle lenti. "Dobby può riparare l'oggetto". "Cosa?". "Dobby può riparare l'oggetto. Ma Dobby non lo fa per il ragazzo maleducato. Dobby lo fa per il fratello del ragazzo maleducato. A Dobby piace Malfoy grande, perché è il fratello di Hermione ed Hermione è amica di Dobby". "Tu e Hermioni ziete fratelo e zorela". "No è solo la sorella di mio fratello..." "Io no ztare a capire niente". "Dopo ti racconto tutta la storia, per favore Dobby riparalo subito".

Dobby rimase a bocca aperta, il Purosangue aveva detto la parolina magica. Riparò gli occhiali da Sole sempre con quell'espressione sul volto e senza mai staccare gli occhi dal ragazzo. Quando glieli porse l'ex Serpeverde ringraziò. Karkaroff, i bambini e i due ragazzi uscirono dalle cucine per dirigersi verso la Sala Grande. Alle loro spalle udirono la voce stralunata di Dobby: "Ha ringraziato!"

Quando entrarono nel salone tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di loro soprattutto perché si erano presentati belli pesti e con gli indumenti sporchi e lacerati. Il bulgaro cercò Molly Weasley. Silente li aveva chiaramente detto di affidare i piccoli mutanti alle sue cure: "Oh, ma certo ragazzo, venite con me cari, avete mangiato?". Malfoy chiese scusa ai suoi ex professori e rassicurò i suoi genitori sia per come era ridotto, che per il ritorno imminente del loro primogenito. Mentre il campanile di Hogsmeade batté le dieci, due persone apparvero all'interno del parco di Hogwarts. Non appena Narcissa li notò corse a perdifiato fuori seguita dal marito e dal figlio. I genitori del ragazzo speravano fosse il figlio maggiore, ma quando li raggiunsero si accorsero che erano Lupin e Sirius. L'espressione avvilita di Narcissa non passò inosservata hai loro occhi. Sirius stava per dire qualcosa quando una figura gigantesca munita di ali volò sopra le loro teste: Warren.

_Ok. Spero di non aver insultato nessuno facendo parlare Krum in quella maniera. Nel film lui parla (nell'edizione italiana) con un forte accento tedesco e i tedeschi non pronunciano la s. Al suo posto dicono la z: invece di Superman, dicono Zuperman. Chi non è italiano fatica a dire le doppie._


	4. Capitolo 4 – questioni famigliari e prob

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN (parte prima)**

**Capitolo 4 – questioni famigliari e problemi esterni**

Warren planò dolcemente all'interno della Sala Grande. Nonostante le dimensioni delle ali atterrò con grazia. I presenti lo fissavano con curiosità, anche perché non era solo. Il ragazzo, come aveva detto Silente, aveva trovato Scott Summers vivo.

"Buongiorno", disse educatamente. "Buongiorno", risposero i presenti. Moody squadrò i due mutanti, soprattutto Warren. Fece in sospiro e disse: "Se Silente si è fidato di te allora devi essere una brava persona, nonostante tu sia un Malfoy".

"Malfoy? Le chiedo scusa, ma si pronuncia mutante signore non Malfoy, il mio nome è Warren Xavier". Nel presentarsi il ragazzo tese la mano a Malocchio che contraccambio con una stretta vigorosa. "Dovete essere una persona di polso, signor?" Un sorriso increspò il volto del vecchio professore: "Malocchio, Malocchio Moody ragazzo e si, sono una persona di polso". Minerva fu lieta di vedere che l'ex Auror non aveva alcuna intenzione di attaccar briga.

"Lui è il mio amico Scott Summers. Scusate se non si è presentato, ma non è nelle sue condizioni migliori". Scott si reggeva a malapena in piedi. Warren non era debole, ma lo teneva a fatica. Il suo amico era denutrito e sporco, gli occhi coperti da una benda lurida. "Meglio toglierti quell'affare dagli occhi". "Non è una buona idea...", il fratello di Draco non finì la frase perché il mago fece scivolare via la benda grazie a un incantesimo non verbale, e dagli occhi di Summers, fuoriuscirono due potenti raggi energetici che colpirono la parete di fronte al ragazzo. Il muro andò in frantumi e i maghi cominciarono a gridare e a correre terrorizzati.

Warren tenne ben stretto Scott e guardava con apprensione tutta la scena. Moody guardò sconcertato quel che rimaneva del muro e rivolto a Scott disse: "Per fortuna ragazzo non sei un nostro nemico". Alcuni stregoni si fermarono e ascoltarono quello che l'ex Auror aveva da dire. "Ti chiedo scusa, non sapevo del tuo potere, sono stato inopportuno", disse rivolto ai due ragazzi, poì la sua attenzione passò a tutte le altre persone presenti nella sala grande: "Avete sentito allocchi, la colpa è mia non ho prestato attenzione a quello che Malfoy mi stava dicendo a proposito del suo amico". Warren sorrise: "Mutante signore" lo corresse. "Si ragazzo, scusa avevo dimenticato che il nome corretto è mutante e non Malfoy". Poi Malocchio rivolse uno sguardo alla famiglia Malfoy che nel frattempo aveva raggiunto la Sala Grande. Voleva essere certo che avessero sentito. Non li amava, per lui erano e sarebbero sempre stati dei Mangiamorte. Narcissa cominciò a piangere. In cuor suo sapeva di non aver nessun diritto su di lui. L'aveva abbandonato ancora in fasce. Per il mutante erano solo degli estranei, e per Malocchio dovevano rimanere tali. Nessuno si era accorto della presenza di un 'nuovo visitatore'.

"Moody?". La voce di Sirius fece sobbalzare il vecchio mago: "Brutto cane rognoso!", esclamò, "Nemmeno la morte ti ha voluto". L'ex Auror abbracciò l'amico. Tutti nella Sala Grande cominciarono a bisbigliare. "Finitela sembrate un branco di serpi 'sssssssssssssss' disgustoso". Moody faceva paura a un sacco di gente ed era temuto almeno quanto Silente, soprattutto per il suo pessimo carattere. Moody guardò di traverso Sirius: "Non hai una bella cera amico mio". Black era visibilmente stanco.

Draco osservò la scena poi il suo sguardo incrociò quello del fratello maggiore. Prese un po' di coraggio e porse l'oggetto che Silente gli aveva consegnato. "Grazie ragazzo". Warren li fece indossare a Scott: "Ora puoi aprire gli occhi". "Cosa gli hai dato Mangiamorte", "Va tutto bene signore", disse Warren, "Con questi il mio amico può tenere gli occhi aperti senza arrecare alcun danno". Il vecchio mago non smise di squadrare Draco. "Sono da parte di Silente", rispose il giovane mago. "Silente è tornato ha trovato mia sorella?". "Si, lei è in infermeria, ma deve riposare..." "Per favore ragazzino portaci da lei".

"Ti, vi portiamo noi". L'invito era da parte di Lucius suo padre. "Grazie signor?" "Lucius, Lucius Mal...". "Lucius è soltanto una ragazzo al bando tutta questa formalità". Il tono di Narcissa era lievemente ironico. In realtà era molto preoccupata non voleva che il giovane capisse veramente chi fossero. Temeva di perderlo di nuovo o peggio che li odiasse. Il gruppetto si avviò verso l'uscita. Lucius aiutava il figlio maggiore a portare Summers. Tutti loro erano seguiti dallo sguardo severo e arcigno di Malocchio. Quest'ultimo era trattenuto dalla McGrannit. Sirius nel frattempo si era avvicinato a Lupin e Tonks. Remus durante il viaggio di ritorno aveva accennato qualcosa: che erano tornati quasi tutti in vita che esistevano babbani speciali... "Lupin quei due ragazzi, quello con le ali e l'atro con, con... be con quella strana cosa che gli è uscita dagli occhi, sono i famosi mutanti?". "Si!", rispose. "Sei sicuro che non siano pericolosi?" "Silente si fida ed è merito di una di loro se sei risorto... se siamo risorti".

Moody lo prese da parte metterlo al corrente su tutto. Black era totalmente incredulo, babbani con poteri e alcuni, forse, più potenti degli stessi maghi. "C'è qualcos'altro che devo sapere?", il tono di voce era carico d'ansia. "Si, il tizio con le ali è un Malfoy, un maganò mutante per l'esattezza, i suoi lo hanno abbandonato da piccolo, ma questa è stata la sua fortuna. E' cresciuto con un certo Xavier. Probabilmente lo ha adottato dato che porta il suo cognome. Il figlio di Frank e Alice Paciock è un mago mutante, il cugino di Harry è un mutante come i genitori, questi ultimi sono deceduti, e siamo tutti tornati in vita grazie alla sorellastra di James, che guarda caso è una strega mutante".

"Mi prendi in giro. Remus non mi ha detto niente su una sorellastra di James". "No ragazzo è tutto vero. Forse non sapeva come spiegarti l'esistenza di Rachel". "Rachel? È il suo nome?" "Si! Dimenticavo anche Hermione Granger è una strega mutante e... suo padre è Voldemort". Sirius rimase un attimo incerto poi scoppio a ridere "Per un attimo Malocchio ho quasi creduto a tutto se non te ne uscivi con quella ridicola storia sulla Granger". "Emh, è la verità amico mio". Sirius si girò di scatto a guardare Lupin. "Lui, lui è tornato...". "Se ti riferisci al mago oscuro no, non può tornare il suo corpo è andato distrutto", rispose tranquillamente Lupin. L'ex professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure era il più pacato della 'Banda dei Malandrini'. Black guardò tutti con perplessità non sapeva bene che cosa dire: "Cosa vi fa pensare che i Mutanti non siano pericolosi, Granger...". "Non sono pericolosi mio caro amico". La voce di Albus era calma e nonostante non gridasse, tutti l'avevano udita. Il mago si avvicinò e abbraccio l'uomo, poi chiese a Minerva di salire al settimo piano e di avvertire la famiglia Potter, Weasley e Augusta Paciock. Silente aveva bisogno anche di Karkaroff e Krum, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius e i piccoli mutanti incontrati da Hermione a New York.

Quando Silente arrivò con alcuni di loro nell'infermeria, trovò Scott Summers disteso sul letto. Madama Chips non aveva voluto sentir ragione, il giovane era debole e denutrito e l'infermiera voleva che riposasse e ritemprasse. Albus fu d' accordo con questa decisione, tuttavia aveva bisogno anche della sua attenzione, oltre a quella di tutti i presenti compresi James e Piton. James non appena vide Felpato corse da lui per abbracciarlo, le guance rigate dalle lacrime. Piton preferì non avvicinarsi e rimase vicino a Rachel, almeno finché Albus non lo chiamò. "Coraggio Severus non accadrà niente a Rachel". Il mago arrossì. All'interno dell'infermeria erano giunti anche gli altri 'invitati'. Ron era quello più titubante, mentre Harry non appena vide Hermione si avvicinò al suo capezzale. Non l'avesse mai fatto. Warren scattò in piedi: "Chi sei? Nome e Cognome, indirizzo e numero civico, gruppo sanguigno..." Faceva sempre così ogni qualvolta un ragazzo si avvicinava a sua 'sorella'. "Io, io sono un suo amico". "Oh, ma davvero". Il tono del mutante divertì molto i gemelli Weasley, mentre il giovane Potter non sapeva bene come comportarsi. "Ho sempre desiderato un fratello maggiore, Hermione è fortunata". Harry si girò e vide Luna intenta ad aiutare Madama Chips a preparare le pozioni per le persone ricoverate. "Luna ciao, scusa non ti avevo notato". "Non preoccuparti Harry, non sei il solo". Luna aveva un'espressione e un tono di voce perennemente svaniti, come se la ragazza viaggiasse su un vagone tutto suo.

"Molto bene avvicinatevi tutti, lei no Madama Chip continui il suo lavoro. Luna continua pure ad aiutarla". "Grazie". Luna era contenta di poter essere utile, in qualche modo si sentiva in debito con i Mutanti soprattutto con Hermione e Naville. L'ex preside fece un sospiro profondo guardò uno a uno i presenti e incominciò il suo discorso: "Temo amici miei che il mondo magico e quello mutante sia in pericolo. Quando abbiamo trovato Hermione...". "Abbiamo", disse Warren con un tono leggermente alterato "Non è andato da solo". Il ragazzo si era alzato ora e guardava Silente con ostilità. Anche Sirius fece lo stesso, ma il suo sguardo era rivolto al mutante. Nonostante Felpato fosse molto alto, il fratello di Draco lo superava di una spanna e le sue ali leggermente aperte lo rendevano più massiccio. "Oh, si Warren sono andato da solo, ma a Chinatown ho incontrato due vecchi amici, Krum e Karkaroff e ho chiesto loro di aiutarmi e per fortuna che hanno accettato, perché siamo stati attaccati da due diverse fazioni di mutanti..."

"Lo sapevo" disse Sirius, "Sapevo che questi cosi sono pericolosi". Aveva appena preso la bacchetta quando Lucius lo disarmò con l'incantesimo Expelliarmus. Furente si stava per avventare sul mago quando Malocchio lo fermò con un sonoro ceffone. "Esistono mutanti buoni e mutanti cattivi, babbani buoni e babbani cattivi, maghi buoni e maghi cattivi. Il ragazzo come gli altri mutanti all'interno della scuola è nella squadra giusta. E non devi chiamarli cosi. Bene, ora puoi colpire Lucius". Il padre di Draco guardò torvo l'ex-auror. "La ringrazio per essere intervenuto signor Moody", disse Warren, "Ma mi difendo bene anche da solo". "Immagino di si, ma sai non volevo che facessi troppo male a questa testa calda".

Sirius tratteneva a stento la rabbia e James e Lupin trattenevano lui dal fare altre azioni avventate. Albus riprese nuovamente la parola: "Come ha detto Malocchio esistono mutanti buoni e mutanti cattivi, noi non siamo stati molto fortunati perché nel quartiere asiatico di New York ci siamo scontrati con due bande rivali che volevano fare del male alla signorina Granger". Draco fece una smorfia ricordando come il clan cinese la considerasse: una merce, un oggetto anche se di valore. Il pensiero che avrebbero potuto venderla come carne da macello lo inorridiva. Per non parlare dell'altro gruppo, del modo in cui il giovane mutante guardava la Grifondoro... All'ex Serpeverde venne la nausea.

"Ecciù!"

"Qualcuno la pensa signor Budarin". "Come?" Budarin era distratto, non si era accorto che all'interno dell'ufficio di Carver era entrata una ragazza dai lineamenti asiatici. "È un detto Giapponese. In Italia si dice che le orecchie fischiano se qualcuno ti pensa. Paese che vai detto che trovi", disse ironicamente.

"Ju-On". Il telecineta stava per usare i suoi poteri quando sopraggiunse Carver. "L'ho invitata io Victor insieme al resto del clan". La giovane mutante fu raggiunta dal padre e dai fratelli. "Accomodatevi, ma spero per voi che quello che avete da dire sia interessante". "Lo è", rispose la ragazza. "Quando stavamo per prendere la pirocinetica, sono intervenute delle persone. Dei maghi per l'esattezza". "Maghi!", disse ironico Victor, "E magari avevano anche la scopa volante e la bacchetta magica". "Si", rispose la figlia del capo clan. Victor Budarin scoppiò in una fragorosa risata tanto da cadere dalla sedia. Questo lo fece ridere ancora di più. "Cosa ti sei fumata? Oppio?". "Effettivamente c'erano delle persone e se non ricordo male si sono teletrasportate", disse tranquillamente il capo della Divisione. "Ma usano la magia, non sono mutanti, anche la ragazza è una di loro. Metà mutante e metà strega. La mia visione era chiarissima. Hanno portato via la pirocinetica con un oggetto, un calzino...". "Un calzino, un calzino... e dimmi tesoro era un calzino volante?". Budarin mimava la scena con le mani senza smettere di ridere. "Victor ho visto anch'io quella scena, mi ero girato un attimo e il ragazzo che aveva tra le braccia la mutante teneva un calzino in mano e... be è difficile spiegare il resto. Forse era davvero magico". Victor non smetteva di ridere pensando al calzino con i super poteri cosmici anzi magici.

Ju-On non ci stava a essere presa per matta o scema, tirò fuori la sua Davis P32/P380 e prese bene la mira. "Lo sai, lo sai che il mio potere può fermare i proiettili", la scernì Victor. "Non credo che tu sia in grado di usarlo dato che ridi come un idiota". "Ora basta Victor. Candy vieni fuori". Da dietro una colonna uscì allo scoperto una giovane donna afroamericana. Dato gli abiti che indossava ricordava molto le it-girl del momento. "Allora?". "Ha detto la verità, ha visto davvero dei maghi".

La ragazza asiatica la guardò per qualche secondo, poi si rivolse a Carver: "Una telepate?". "Si, ora puoi andare Candy". La ragazza andò via ancheggiando. Budarin sorrideva. La giovane mutante era stata una delle sue conquiste, ma ora aveva un'altra ragazza in testa. Carver intanto continuò il discorso: "Scusa tanto, ma dovevo essere sicuro delle tue reali intenzioni. Certo non immaginavo una storia del genere. La magia chi l'avrebbe detto, esiste anche questa forma di potere".

Mentre Victor riprendeva il controllo, la figlia del boss della Famiglia avvertì il capo della Divisione: "Dopo una mezzora dalla scomparsa della pirocinetica ho visto tre di loro, cercavano qualcosa o qualcuno. Sospetto che stessero cercando noi, ma grazie agli occultatori non hanno trovato niente". "Volevano noi?", Carver era sempre più interessato, ora non voleva solo i mutanti più forti, ma anche i maghi più potenti. "Ho pensato", continuò la veggente, "Che probabilmente ci sono dei maghi anche qui a Chinatown e per arrivare alla pirocinetica, possiamo chiedere il loro aiuto". "Preferisco usare che chiedere e poi possiamo? volete fare una tregua, un'alleanza? Toglimi una curiosità, cosa viene in tasca al tuo clan?". La ragazza asiatica si morse le labbra, Henry Carver non era un'idiota. Si girò per guardare il resto della famiglia, proprio nel momento in cui il capo della Divisione usò il suo potere. Come il piccolo Paul anche lui poteva manipolare le persone, ma il suo 'dono' era di gran lunga più sviluppato di quello del piccolo mutante. In pochi secondi tutta la Famiglia era hai suoi piedi. "Poveri stolti pensavano davvero che fossi così stupido da fidarmi". "Come sei riuscito a fregarla, è una delle veggenti più potenti". "Ho usato un occultatore altrettanto potente", rispose Carver. "All'opera Victor se ci sono dei maghi a New York, dobbiamo trovarli".

"Molto bene, ora sapete tutta la storia".

Le persone presenti infermeria guardarono tutti Albus. Nessuno di loro sapeva bene cosa dire finché Luna non prese la parola: "Professor Silente, se ha paura che facciano del male a Hermione e a noi maghi, allora è meglio obliviarli. Così facendo si scorderanno anche di essere cattivi. Se vuole vengo con lei a New York per aiutarla". "Grazie Luna, ma vedi non sono tornato con Draco ed Hermione..." "Draco?, chi è Draco signor Silente, ho l'impressione che lei mi stia nascondendo qualcosa". Sirius non sopportava il tono di Warren, del modo in cui si rivolgeva ad Albus. Anche il vecchio mago era leggermente in ansia, doveva stare molto attento con il primogenito dei Malfoy data la gelosia che aveva nei confronti della Granger, che considerava la sua sorellina. Alla fine decise di dire la verità. Se voleva vivere in armonia con i mutanti doveva essere sincero e dare il buon esempio a tutti. "Ti chiedo scusa Warren per averti mentito. Non sono andato da solo. Con me c'era uno degli ex-allievi della scuola e mi è stato di grande aiuto nel ritrovare tua sorella, soprattutto quando uno di loro ha cercato di farle del male". Detto questo prese il braccio di Malfoy per presentarlo al giovane mutante. "Lui è Draco, Draco Malfoy".

"Malfoy?". Warren guardò prima il ragazzo, poi Moody e di nuovo Draco. Il suo sguardo era indagatore, come se avesse intuito qualcosa. Poi i suoi occhi si posarono sui coniugi Malfoy e dall'espressione che la coppia aveva, capì. Rivolgendosi a Draco gli intimò di stare lontano da sua sorella, calcando bene sull'ultima parola 's.o.r.e.l.l.a'. Narcissa scoppiò a piangere e scappò dall'infermeria inseguita da suo marito, anche lui con gli occhi lucidi. Draco rimase ma preferì rifugiarsi in un angolo della stanza, la testa abbassata, i pugni serrati. Provava diversi sentimenti: rabbia, tristezza, paura...

Silente fece un respiro profondo prima di riprendere il discorso: "Sono andato a cercare i due clan mutanti, ma non li ho trovati, nemmeno usando la magia. Forse hanno un potere simile all'incanto Gnaulante o ha quello Respingi Babbani...".

"Occultatori", rispose la piccola Cassie Holmes, "Sono mutanti capaci di nascondere persone o cose in un determinato raggio d'azione, ma alcuni sono più potenti di altri tanto che riescono a fregare, oltre ai segugi, anche i veggenti".

"Sarà meglio avvisare la comunità magica degli Stati Uniti". Minerva era molto preoccupata. "Si mia cara amica, ma è meglio parlare solo con alcuni di loro. Tu sai a chi mi riferisco". Warren e Scott osservarono attentamente i due ex-professori. Erano preoccupati, non sapevano bene cosa in effetti i maghi volessero dai mutanti. Temevano la fine della razza mutante. Molte volte erano andati vicini all'estinzione. "Ha finito professore? Possiamo andare?". "Si Weasley. Ron fu il primo a lasciare la stanza, meno stava vicino alla Granger, meglio stava. Il suo comportamento nei confronti della ragazza e nel suo modo di guardarla non sfuggì a Draco. -Stupido sudicio Weasley- pensò.

"Aspetta Sirius, tu rimani ci sono alcune cose da chiarire. James, Piton tornate pure vicino a Rachel". "Io posso rimanere? Vorrei continuare ad aiutare". "Certamente Luna". Luna sorridente riprese a preparare le pozioni insieme a Madama Chips. Warren osservò la donna stesa sul letto dal lato opposto della sala. Quando la riconobbe andò su tutte le furie tanto che Albus fu costretto a schiantare il ragazzo. Anche gli altri maghi presenti presero in mano le bacchette. Scott provò a ribellarsi, ma Sirius lo tramortì con un pugno. "Schifosi esseri immondi". Non l'avesse mai detto. L'ex-preside, come aveva fatto Moody, colpì la guancia di Black. Luna rimase a bocca aperta e anche gli altri erano senza parole. Vedere Silente arrabbiato era una cosa più unica che rara. Persino l'infermiera ritratta nel grande quadro sopra la porta a vetri si fermò.

Felpato era sotto shock: "Perché, loro sono...". "Non sono nostri nemici e nemmeno dei mostri". Il tono era di nuovo calmo. "Warren e Scott non volevano fare alcun male, sono solo molto preoccupati. Devi sapere Sirius che i mutanti sono da sempre perseguitati dai babbani. E se alcuni maghi, soprattutto i maghi oscuri, venissero a conoscenza della loro esistenza... be le persecuzioni e il rischi per la loro incolumità aumenterebbero". Detto questo Albus prese la bacchetta e tocco la fronte di Felpato. L'uomo perse momentaneamente i sensi e quando si ridestò aveva una strana espressione. "Che cosa mi ha fatto professore, cos'erano quelle immagini?". "Ho voluto mostrarti quello che hanno fatto ad alcuni di loro: le torture, le persecuzioni e ho voluto che tu vedessi come rispondono a questo orrore... difendendo il mondo dei cosiddetti normali. Il professor Xevier diceva sempre hai suoi ragazzi che _da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità_. E che valeva sempre la pena difendere gli uomini, soprattutto quelli di buona volontà".

Black abbassò lo sguardo vergognandosi di come si era comportato. Poi riprese a parlare: "C'era un uomo che spostava dei veicoli babbani, quello che definiva gli altri mutanti dei traditori". "Hai visto Magneto, il capo della Confraternita dei Mutanti Malvagi. Cos'hai provato?", chiese Silente a Sirius. "Disgusto, mi sembrava di rivedere Voldemort". Sirius sposto lo sguardo su Hermione ancora priva di sensi anche grazie alle due pozioni che le venivano somministrate regolarmente. "Anche a me lo ricorda molto, lo stesso delirio di onnipotenza, ma non devi preoccuparti la nostra Hermione non è come suo padre. Bene e ora di svegliare i ragazzi". Silente usò due incantesimi diversi: dato che Scott non era stato schiantato con la magia il mago lo ridestò con la formula 'Reinnerva', mentre per Warren uso l'Innerva'.

"Sono stato uno stupido Victor, cercarli nei negozi di prodotti esoterici, no è fin troppo ovvio e forse nemmeno frequentano questi luoghi. Devono avere altri canali per trovare quello che serve per i loro incantesimi". Victor represse una risatina, faticava ancora a credere che esistessero e che tra le cose che usavano c'erano dei calzini magici. Decisamente erano diversi dai maghi delle favole. "Ma!" continuò Carver, "Mi è tornato in mente un particolare: l'accento di due di loro. Quello del mago più anziano era anglosassone, mentre quello di uno dei ragazzi era di sicuro bulgaro. Purtroppo non è che ci serva ha molto, si e no per restringere il campo".

Il cellulare del telecinetico cominciò a squillare: "Budarin... Sei sicuro... Molto bene ne sarà felice... Forse abbiamo una pista". Budarin prese il suo tablet è caricò il filmato che lo staff della Divisione aveva trovato. "Ho chiesto a Candy di fare un ritratto della ragazza, tramite i miei ricordi. Hanno trovato dei file su di lei". "Chi l'avrebbe mai detto. Gli X-Men". "La squadra di mutanti del professor Xavier?". "Proprio loro Victor e guarda ecco qua la nostra pirocinetica. Dunque frequentava la scuola per Giovani Dotati di Charles". "Siamo a cavallo...". "Non proprio, la scuola è stata distrutta. Sono spariti tutti, come... come...". "Come per magia Carver". "Si, come per magia".

Budarin osservò attentamente il video finché...: "Quest'uomo io lo già visto". "Chi?". Il ragazzo indicò la figura sullo schermo. "Magneto? Dove?". "Qui a Chinatown Carver. Forse lui ci può aiutare". "Ho i miei dubbi, ma tentiamo".

Sirius e Warren erano l'uno di fronte all'altro. Il mutante era pronto a scontrarsi con il mago quando quest'ultimo, anziché colpire, tese la mano al suo avversario: "Perdonami, io... io sono uno stupido...". Sirius balbettò leggermente, non sapeva bene cosa dire, ne come comportarsi. Warren lo guardò per qualche minuto senza dire e fare niente e questo innervosì il mago, finché... "Lo stupido ha un nome?". -Emh! S... Sirius, Sirius Black". "Bene, io sono Warren Xavier lo stupido numero due". "E io sono Scott Summers e non sono stupido". Il mago e Warren scoppiarono a ridere. Draco era ancora all'interno dell'infermeria. Nel vedere la scena prese coraggio e si avvicinò al gruppetto. "Ancora qua sei, vattene ragazzino". Suo fratello fece qualche passo e Malfoy uscì di corsa accompagnato dalla risata di Sirius. -Stupido cane rognoso- pensò.

A metà percorso incontrò i suoi genitori, sua madre piangeva ancora a dirotto. Era disperata. Il padre invece era più controllato, ma Draco notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi. Quando si accorsero di lui fecero segno di avvicinarsi. La madre abbracciò il figlio: "Ascolta bene tesoro tuo padre ed io non abbiamo nessun diritto su quel ragazzo, ma tu sei suo fratello minore e non vogliamo che il nostro errore ricada su di te, cerca di avere almeno un rapporto con lui, seppur piccolo, cerca di averlo". "Ci proverò madre". "Forse dovremmo obliviarlo", disse Lucius. "No padre, non è una buona idea. Silente, poi, non approverebbe". I suoi genitori lo guardarono stupiti. Dopo la venuta del Signore Oscuro era cambiato molto: più taciturno, più chiuso, più maturo.

**_La frase pronunciata da Silente: "Da grandi poteri..." appartiene all'universo dell'Uomo Ragno._**


	5. La caccia è aperta

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN (parte prima)**

**Capitolo 5 – la caccia è aperta**

Henry Carver e Victor Budarin si recarono al 'Drago Blu' il ristorante tailandese dove si erano scontrati la prima volta con la pirocinetica. Ai lati dell'entrata principale troneggiavano due grandi statue a forma di drago in celluloide. Chinatown era pieno di locali come quello: cinesi, tailandesi, vietnamiti... Uno vicino all'altro avevano nomi, simboli e disegni per essere meglio identificati dagli 'addetti ai lavori'. Non erano solo frequentati dai turisti. Venivano soprattutto usati dai malavitosi del quartiere, non solo come ritrovo. Ognuno di quei ristoranti aveva sale nascoste per il gioco d'azzardo, il mercato nero e la falsificazione di denaro. Chi conosceva quel 'piccolo, grande' mondo segreto, sapeva dove andare ogni qual volta serviva qualcosa di 'particolare'. Ad esempio quelli che cercavano donne asiatiche per divertirsi andavano al "Fiore di Loto". Il Drago Blu era famoso per via di una nuova droga sintetica che portava il nome del locale, dato che era stata creata proprio la dentro.

Victor aveva accompagnato il suo capo proprio la, perché era il locale dove aveva visto più di una volta Magneto. Quando entrarono si accorsero che il posto era in perfette condizioni. I proprietari pur di tenerlo aperto avevano chiesto a una delle tante ditte asiatiche di ristrutturarlo. Il problema che queste utilizzavano personale praticamente ridotto in schiavitù, con orari di lavoro da stacanovisti e salari all'osso. Carver e Budarin chiesero informazioni al personale e questi dissero agli agenti della **Divisione, sotto previo compenso,** che la persona che stavano cercando aveva l'abitudine di fermarsi da loro ogni volta che c'era il mercatino d'antiquario del quartiere. Con gran piacere di entrambi oggi era quel giorno. Presero posto vicino al tavolo dove solitamente l'ex capo della Confraternita dei Mutanti Malvagi sedeva, e attesero il suo arrivo.

Ogni tanto i camerieri guardavano incuriositi il duo. Henry Carver era un uomo afroamericano sulla quarantina, 1 metro e ottanta, la corporatura di un giocatore di Rugby. Agente corrotto dello S.H.I.E.L.D. era riuscito, manipolando le menti di alcune persone, ad avere una sua organizzazione segreta. Nemmeno Nick Fury sapeva dell'esistenza di quel gruppo. Victor Budarin il suo braccio destro era un ragazzo bianco sui 20 anni, 1 metro e novanta, ben piazzato e di bell'aspetto. Capelli biondi, occhi grigi che diventavano di un azzurro 'elettrico' tutte le volte che utilizzava la telecinesi. Non faceva parte dello S.H.I.E.L.D. era invece stato trovato, quasi per caso, da Henry Carver. Victor all'epoca era un ragazzino di strada che rovistava tra i rifiuti e campava con piccoli furti. Da allora Budarin ne aveva fatta di strada, ma la vita precedente in qualche modo non lo aveva mai lasciato e il suo carattere irrequieto, il fatto che divorava prima di essere divorato e che si prendeva tutto quello che gli piaceva senza nessuno scrupolo morale, ne era un esempio.

Non avevano ordinato niente, solo pagato per stare li seduti fermi ad aspettare. Magneto finalmente arrivò e si sedette al solito tavolo, quello più appartato. Il cameriere fece segno ai due, che si alzarono dal loro posto e si sedettero di fronte al vecchio mutante. "Questo tavolo è riservato signori". Magneto sollevò il capo e fu sorpreso di vedere Carver. "Henry Carver!" "E' un piacere rivederti Erik", "Preferirei che si rivolgesse a me con signor Lehnsherr e, no per me non è un piacere". "Oh andiamo ci conosciamo da così tanto tempo". "Solo gli amici più intimi possono chiamarmi con il mio nome di battesimo". "Credevo che voi ebrei non aveste il battesimo". "Carver, Carver... conosce così poco la cultura degli altri popoli. Il battesimo lo abbiamo anche noi, ma viene chiamato circoncisione ed avviene l'ottavo giorno dalla nascita. È in questa cerimonia che danno il nome anche al nascituro". "È vero, non conosco molto bene la cultura degli altri popoli e non mi interessa se non può portarmi dei vantaggi. A proposito di amici intimi, è un vero peccato Erik che l'unico vero amico che avevi sia morto e se non ricordo male, è anche colpa tua se Xavier non è più fra noi. Era un telepate molto potente, il più potente che conoscessi. Purtroppo non sono mai riuscito a convincerlo ad entrare nella mia organizzazione". "E ora è qui per reclutare me? Non ho più i poteri Carver. Sono esattamente come la maggior parte della popolazione mondiale: un cosiddetto normale. Sta solo perdendo il suo preziosissimo tempo".

Carver cominciò a ridere, perché si era accorto che le posate vicino al suo piatto si erano leggermente mosse quando aveva ricordato al mutante la morte del suo amico: "No, i tuoi poteri stanno tornando anche se lentamente. Ma per il momento non sei tu che mi interessi. Cerchiamo lei". Victor porse il tablet a Magneto e indicò la ragazza. "Hermione Xavier". "Xavier, non sapevo che Charles avesse una figlia". "Biologicamente non lo è. Charles ha adottato due ragazze e un ragazzo: Rachel, Hermione e Warren. Ma perché ti interessa, il suo potere non è granché può solo generare ondate di calore, niente di più". "Allora non lo sai". "Sapere cosa, e per favore mi dia del lei". "Fa molto di più che generare ondate di calore. La ragazza è una pirocinetica". Il vecchio mutante rimase di sasso, poi disse duro: "E' impossibile, non ci sono prove tangibili che i pirocinetici esistano e secondo varie storie che si raccontano è un potere troppo grande da poter controllare senza esserne distrutti". "L'abbiamo vista in azione Eric. Hai sentito di un edificio in costruzione distrutto dalle fiamme in questi giorni? Bene è stata lei. Delle sfere infuocate le uscivano dal corpo... è stato è stato... incredibile e terrificante". "È bravo Charles mi hai nascosto un gran segreto", poi rivolgendosi agli agenti della Divisione disse: "Non posso aiutarvi, non so dove sia, ma forse John Allerdyce può darvi qualche informazione". Stava per andarsene senza aver consumato nulla quando Carver lo trattenne. "Dove possiamo trovarlo". "Mi meraviglio di lei Carver fa parte dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e non sa nemmeno che il ragazzo è all'interno dell'agenzia come prigioniero. Forse l'agente Fury non si fida così tanto. Un indizio, il ragazzo che cercate è un mutante e può controllare il fuoco. Il suo nome di battaglia è Pyro e non credo gli farà piacere sapere che per molto tempo è stato il compagno di scuola di una pirocinetica". Magneto si allontanò, ma Victor con un impercettibile gesto della mano riuscì a inserire una microspia nel cappotto dell'uomo, per spiare ogni suo movimento. "Torna all'agenzia ragazzo io devo fare un salto nell'altra. Ben fatto, prima con la micropsia". Victor sorrise.

Il manipolatore riuscì senza troppa fatica ad avere i permessi che gli servivano per poter parlare con il prigioniero. Quando fu di fronte a lui, non si aspettava certo di trovare un ragazzo così giovane. Appena diciottenne. "Che vuoi vecchio", disse Pyro. "Vecchio, ha parlato il poppante". "Allora che vuoi". Il tono di Pyro era irritato. Era prigioniero dello S.H.I.E.L.D. da sei lunghi mesi. "Parlami di Hermione Xavier. Parlami di lei e io ti faccio uscire". "Ma davvero!". Il tono del ragazzo era leggermente ironico e strafottente. "Sono un manipolatore ragazzo, posso farti uscire e darti una nuova identità". "E perché un manipolllatore che lavora per Fury dovrebbe essere così generoso? John schernì Carver facendo l'imitazione del pollo mentre parlava. "E poi per cosa, per avere informazioni su una mutante nemmeno tanto potente?" Carver sorrise e riprese il discorso: "Ragazzo mio...". "Io non sono suo". "Ragazzo mio" ripetè ironicamente Henry, "I pirocinetici sono molto potenti...". "Io non sono un pirocinetico, purtroppo e poi forse non esiste nemmeno quel potere". "Esiste, Hermione ha quel potere. Dove posso trovarla?". Dall'espressione che il ragazzo aveva di stupore e odio capì che poteva avere un prezioso alleato per prendere quello che voleva. "Dove posso trovare Hermione Xavier?". "Mi farai uscire?". "Farò di meglio". "Su di lei non ho molte informazioni però". "È sempre meglio di niente. Ora parla, non mi piace perdere tempo".

John lo guardò qualche secondo, si fidava poco dei mutanti che servivano lo Stato e gli considerava dei traditori della propria razza come gli X-Men. "L'unica cosa che so è che quando Hermione era undicenne lei e un altro bambino Naville Paciock hanno cambiato scuola. Erano andati a studiare nel Regno Unito, tornanavano solo per le vacanze. Paciock in particolare so che è di origine inglese e abitava con sua nonna". "Non mi interessa questo Paciock, ma la ragazza". "Hanno studiato nella stessa scuola in Gran Bretagna. Quello che volevo dire è che entrambi si spostavano tramite un altro mutante Dudley. Se non ricordo male erano aiutati anche da Rachel. Lei doveva manipolare la nonna di Naville e altre persone per poterli aiutare ad andare e venire tra le due scuole. Non so il perché, ma ho sempre trovato strana questa cosa. Come trovavo strano il fatto che frequentassero un altro istituto dato che quello di Xavier era l'unico per i mutanti". Il mutante più grande restò in silenzio, a riflettere per qualche secondo... "Ma certo hanno un posto dove studiare anche loro. Mi sei stato di grande aiuto ragazzo. Toglimi un'altra curiosità che poteri ha Neville", "Neville ha le stesse facoltà di Wolverine, ma è un tipo strano: aveva un rospo come animale domestico e una volta gli ho chiesto perché in camera teneva una scopa e un bastoncino di legno. Ripensandoci anche Hermione aveva le stesse cose, solo che al posto di un rospo lei teneva un gattaccio". "Interessante e cosa ti ha detto in proposito". "Be! Mi ha detto che il bastoncino di legno era in realtà una bacchetta magica e che la scopa poteva volare. Un tipo davvero strano". Carver sorrise: "Bene, è ora di uscire ragazzo mio".

Qualche ora più tardi Henry Carver e John arrivarono alla Divisione: "Victor ti presento Pyro, d'ora in poi farà parte della nostra squadra". Si strinsero le mani. "Manda degli uomini nel Regno Unito, dovranno setaccairlo tutto per trovare scuole dove insegnano la magia". "Scuole?". "Si". Victor si allontanò. "Ma di che state parlando", disse Pyro. "E' una storia lunga ragazzo e se hai pazienza e non sei una persona con pregiudizi, te la posso raccontare". "Magia, mi stai prendendo per il culo non può essere insomma Naville e Hermione sono due stregoni?". "Così sembra, ma chissà magari invece sono mutanti con un potere totalmente nuovo, ancora sconosciuto". John era confuso, ma anche arrabbiato. Non gli andava giù il fatto che la ragazza poteva creare il fuoco. Non gli andava giù il fatto che non glielo avesse mai detto. E non gli andava giù il fatto che poteva avere un altro potere. Che fosse mutante o magico importava poco.

Passò una settimana, ma nessuna notizia era giunta alle orecchie del manipolatore. Aveva sguinzagliato gli uomini migliori per trovare le scuole, ma non aveva avuto nessuna notizia. "Forse non esistono istituti magici", disse Victor. "No, sono sicuro che ci sono, ma naturalmente hanno dei meccanismi di difesa. Prova a pensare, della magia si parla solo nei racconti fantasy o nelle favole, ma non nella realtà. No Victor ci sono, ma con i mezzi che abbiamo non riusciremo mai a trovarli. L'unica è cercare dei maghi qua a New York, ma lo faremo noi. Porta anche John, ho un piano che potrebbe stanarli". Victor arrivò con il ragazzo e insieme si diressero nella parte più centrale del quartiere asiatico. Da quel posto si accedeva a tutte le vie di Chinatown. Il mutante più grande diede a quello più giovane un accendino. "Non ho più i poteri. Sono come loro, che schifo". "Sta tranquillo ragazzo la cura se non viene somministrata regolarmente ha effetti a breve termine". "Davvero?". "Si e Magneto ne è un esempio. Sta riprendendo i poteri e qualcosa puoi fare anche tu". John prese l'accendino, lo accese e nella sua mano comparve una piccola sfera infuocata. Il suo viso era raggiante, ma la sfera non durò a lungo: "Maledizione". "Concentrati di più vedrai che durerà". Il giovane eseguì l'ordine e questa volta la sfera non svanì. Victor sorrideva soddisfatto, il potere di Pyro era simile a quello di Hermione e con entrambi nella Divisione i nemici non avrebbero avuto scampo: una che creava il fuoco, l'altro lo manipolava. "Molto bene ragazzo ora gioca un po' con la tua sfera, se ci sono dei maghi dovrebbero avvicinarsi, anche solo per curiosità". Alcune persone si voltarono e applaudirono, ma non si fermarono più di tanto. Era gente comune che credeva di assistere a un gioco di prestigio. Passarono così quasi una mezzora, finché il ragazzo non si stancò. Stava per mollare quando delle persone vestite in maniera alquanto bizzarra non si fermarono e sgridarono John. "Sei matto, non hai letto l'avvertimento. Non si usa la magia in pubblico soprattutto ora che ci sono delle persone denominate mutanti che possono essere un pericolo per il mondo magico". Pyro li guardò con un espressione curiosa e divertita, lo avevano scambiato per uno di loro. "È un piacere conoscervi signori", disse Carver. L'iride dell'uomo di dilatò fino a coprire interamente la cornea dell'occhio. Questo succedeva ogni volta che manipolava le persone. In pochi secondi i maghi erano sotto l'effetto della sua mente e come era successo con Granger manipolata dal piccolo Paul, anche loro divennero delle marionette.

Il trio ritornò nella sede centrale della Divisione. John si stava divertendo: "Ehilaa, c'è qualcuno qua dentro. Ehi guardate queste devono essere le loro bacchette magiche. Chissà che cosa possono fare con queste, cazzo se trasformano il piombo in oro, diventerò ricchissimo". Victor e Carver erano soddisfatti, stava andando tutto secondo i loro piani. Ora avevano dei maghi per trovare la scuola dove aveva trovato rifugio Hermione. Una cosa però preoccupava il mutante più grande: i maghi sapevano della loro esistenza e forse si aspettavano anche un attacco da parte della sua agenzia. Se i presentimenti del manipolatore erano giusti doveva assolutamente creare un esercito per affrontarli. Un esercito di mutanti e magari anche di maghi.

"Professor Silente", "Oh cara Minerva dimmi pure, sembri molto preoccupata". "Lo sono. Ho provato ha contattare il ministero magico degli Stati Uniti e mi hanno detto che sono spariti dei maghi nei dintorni di New York". Silente guardò la preside e disse: "Speravo non succedesse mai una cosa come questa. Volevo la pace, ma temo non sarà possibile. Accompagnami nella Sala Grande e poi nella Stanza delle Necessità abbiamo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile".

_Capitolo corto, chiedo scusa._


	6. e' ora di svegliarsi belle e belli addor

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN (seconda parte)**

**Capitolo 6 – e ora di svegliarsi belle e belli addormentati**

Warren accarezzava con molta dolcezza il viso di Hermione, ancora sotto l'effetto delle due pozioni somministrate. Dopo essere ritornato dall'incarico assegnatoli da Silente, il giovane mutante non era più uscito dall'infermeria. I pasti per tutti quelli all'interno della sala, venivano portati da Dobby in persona. Angel non vedeva l'ora che sua 'sorella' aprisse gli occhi per guardare le sue bellissime iridi castano dorate, come i capelli. Ma soprattutto sperava che la vista del redivivo Scott la scuotesse dal suo torpore. Era molto preoccupato per lei, la morte del Professor Xavier, di Scott, ora tornato in vita grazie al potere mutante di Rachel, e di Jane l'avevano scossa molto, tanto da chiudersi nel suo dolore.

"Buongiorno Poppy, buongiorno Luna, buongiorno ragazzi, oh Severus, James buongiorno", disse Silente. "Buongiorno", risposero i presenti. Il professore era arrivato in infermeria in compagnia della professoressa McGrannit. "Oh, Luna che brutte occhiaie. Sei stata sveglia tutta la notte? Dovresti riposare un po'". "Davvero professoressa ho le occhiaie. Che bello, mi piacciono molto". Difficilmente Luna era scontrosa o triste, persino quando era prigioniera a Villa Malfoy, trovava sempre qualcosa che le piaceva come: l'odore di muffa, il muschio che cresceva lungo le pareti. Aveva persino fatto amicizia con una famiglia di topolini, tanto da portarseli dietro una volta uscita da li. A Silente piaceva molto il carattere della ragazza, soprattutto era felice di vedere che non temeva i mutanti. Il mago pensò per un attimo a Ron, il modo in cui disprezzava Hermione. Temeva che potesse fare una sciocchezza ai danni della ragazza. E non solo a lei.

L'uomo fece un sospiro e riprese a parlare: "Bene, è giunto il momento di destare le nostre ospiti, sono passate due settimane, credo sia ora, ma prima vorrei avere anche il tuo parere professionale mia cara Poppy". "Fisicamente si sono riprese bene, saranno solo un po' deboli. E' inutile prolungare il loro sonno forzato, hanno bisogno di uscire e respirare un po' d'aria fresca e stare sotto i raggi benefici del Sole". "Che bella notizia, prepara subito la pozione Occhiopallato". "Si professore. Luna tesoro prendimi i pungiglioni di celestino essiccati, l'acconito e due zanne di serpente. Professore preferirei non svegliarle di colpo, se per lei va bene e ci vorrà un po' per preparare la pozione". "Mia cara amica, se questo è per il loro bene allora non ho nulla da obbiettare, prenditi tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno". Detto questo l'ex preside e l'attuale preside salutarono i presenti e uscirono dall'infermeria, ma prima Albus chiese a Warren e Scott di seguirlo al settimo piano. "Sta tranquillo ragazzo, Hermione è in buone mani. James, Severus venite anche voi".

Mentre si incamminavano per raggiungere la stanza delle Necessità, Silente osservò attentamente i mutanti. Sorrise nel vedere le espressioni di stupore e curiosità di Warren e Scott. Erano rimasti incantati dai quadri viventi che li salutavano, dalle scale semoventi, dai fantasmi che svolazzavano qua e là. Amava guardare Hogwarts attraverso gli occhi delle altre persone, era come scoprirla una seconda volta. Arrivati al settimo piano ritrovarono la famiglia Weasley, Augusta Paciock, Lilly ed Harry, Sirius, Tonks e Lupin, i professori e i piccoli mutanti.

I gemelli Weasley erano elettrizzati, non vedevano l'ora di parlare con Naville e Dudley e conoscere tutti gli altri mutanti soprattutto Bestia e Nightcrawler. Il loro aspetto così diverso li incuriosiva molto. Albus entrò nella Stanza delle Necessità in compagnia di Moody e Minerva. I maghi all'esterno sentivano che pronunciavano l'incantesimo per invertire l'Oblivion. Non uscirono subito però, Silente fece un lungo discorso ai presenti, spiegò dove si trovavano e perché erano là. "Nonnetto non sei un po' troppo vecchio per fumare erba?". Wolverine era un uomo assai brusco e naturalmente credeva di avere di fronte dei vecchietti rimbambiti. "Mi hanno chiamato in molti modi signore, ma mai nonnetto". Silente rideva di gusto. Sapeva bene che Logan aveva un caratteraccio. Conosceva ognuno di loro anche grazie alle serate che aveva passato in compagnia del professor Xavier a giocare a scacchi.

"Dice la verità Logan, io stesso ho studiato le atri magiche in questa scuola". "Hai fumato erba anche tu Lametta". Il mutante aveva l'abitudine di dare soprannomi a tutti: Uomo di Latta per Rasputin, Lametta per Paciock, Palla di Pelo per McCoy, Pennuto per Warren... Nessuno però osava dargli un soprannome. Nessuno tranne Dudley che lo avevano soprannominato Coltellino Svizzero. Ogni volta che lo pronunciava imitava anche l'accento. Naturalmente anche il cugino di Harry aveva un soprannome, anzi due. Entrambi assegnatoli dal mutante. Dato che aveva i sensi iper-sviluppati, il ragazzo sentiva e vedeva praticamente tutto come una spia... come 00settete o Mata Hari. A seconda della situazione Wolverine usava l'uno o l'altro.

Naville fece un mezzo sorriso, prese in mano la bacchetta e... "Guarda", disse a Logan "Avis". Dalla punta dell'oggetto uscirono diversi volatili di forme e colori diversi. "Bel trucchetto da prestigia...". Logan non completò la frase, perché gli animali evocati lo avevano 'battezzato'. "Porcaccia". "Affascinante, quindi esiste anche questa forma di potere". Bestia nonostante l'aspetto era un uomo colto ed educato. "Si Hank". "Ehi nonnetto, come fai a conoscere i nostri nomi". "Grazie alla mia amicizia con Charles". "Frena bello, il professor Xavier non ha mai parlato di te e del tuo mondo". " Sono stato io a chiedergli esplicitamente di non farlo. E io non ho mai parlato apertamente di voi ai maghi." Silente chiuse un attimo gli occhi, cercava le parole giuste per conversare tranquillamente con Wolverine. Cosa non semplice data la natura irruente dell'uomo. "Vedi Logan, voi avevate dei problemi con Magneto e i suoi uomini, e noi avevamo i nostri con i maghi oscuri. Era molto meglio nascondere certe informazioni, qualcuno poteva usarle per nuocere a entrambi i mondi".

Wolverine socchiuse gli occhi fino a ridurli a due lame sottili. Faceva sempre così quando non era c'erto di potersi fidare. "Signore, lei conosce i nostri nomi, ma noi non conosciamo i vostri". Il tono di Bestia era calmo e amichevole. Si avvicinò a Wolverine e poggiò la mano sulla spalla dell'uomo: "Credo che possiamo fidarci di loro amico mio". "Si certo Palla di Pelo, come no, ma fidarsi e bene, non fidarsi è ancora meglio". "Finiamola con tutte queste ciance, lui è il professor Albus Severus, lei è la professoressa Minerva McGrannit e io sono Malocchio Moody". Il vecchio mago strinse forte la mano a Bestia e Wolverine. Questo gesto fece sorridere un po' Logan. Al mutante piacevano le persone con una stretta di mano vigorosa. "Bene ragazzi è ora di uscire, molti maghi vorrebbero conoscervi e perdonateli se non vi leveranno gli occhi di dosso, soprattutto gli studenti". "Mmm", aggiunse Moody, "Se vi danno fastidio avete il permesso di strapazzarli". "Malocchio!". "Oh avanti Minerva scazzottare non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno, guarda Malfoy, la lite con il bulgaro ha fatto solo bene a quel ragazzino viziato e arrogante.

Quando tutti uscirono dalla stanza delle Necessità, trovarono solo Warren e Scott. Era quasi ora di pranzo e Lupin aveva convinto i presenti ad aspettarli in refettorio. Logan e gli altri mutanti non riuscirono a credere ai loro occhi. Scott era di fronte a loro vivo e vegeto. "Ciclope, sei proprio tu?". Tempesta accarezzò la guancia del ragazzo e lo abbracciò. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi, come tutti gli altri. Solo Wolverine non piangeva, ma si vedeva che era felice di rivederlo. "Hai la pellaccia dura ragazzo" e lo abbracciò forte. "Signor Silente la famiglia Potter e Piton sono andati in infermeria e andrei anch'io, insieme a Scott. Voglio che Hermione lo veda", disse Warren. "Vai pure ragazzo mio". "Perché Hermione si trova li, cosa le è successo?". "È una lunga storia Naville, ve la racconto lungo il tragitto per andare al piano terra". Warren che conosceva tutta la storia prese tra le braccia Scott e per fare prima, raggiunse il primo piano volando. "Però Silente quel ragazzo ha una bella apertura alare, ma come fa a portare un peso del genere?". Moody era esterrefatto dalla forza che Angel possedeva. "Grazie all'addestramento che ha fatto sin da bambino", rispose pacato l'ex preside. Anche Minerva era sorpresa e affascinata dalla mutazione dell'uomo. A quest'ultima piacevano anche i modi di Bestia che cozzavano con l'aspetto animalesco.

La prima a destarsi fu Rachel: "Severus", disse sottovoce, "Sei proprio tu". La donna accarezzò il viso dell'uomo. "Sono felice di rivederti". Un dolce sorriso illuminò il volto della mutante. Piton aveva le lacrime agli occhi così come il fratello. Prese la mano che lo accarezzava e la baciò per poi chinarsi a baciare la fronte e subito dopo le labbra. "Perdonami amore mio, sono stato stupido". Rachel lo guardava con dolcezza. Era ancora debole e le immagini erano leggermente sfocate. "Sono sempre andata al parco, nella speranza di incontrarti di nuovo". Severus fu sorpreso, felice e lusingato. Prese il suo viso tra le mani e la baciò con più passione. Poi rendendosi conto che non era da solo si stacco da lei per presentarle James. Potter non disse subito di essere suo fratello maggiore, era un argomento molto delicato, e andava detto con un certo tatto. Rachel fu presentata anche a Lily ed Harry. "È suo figlio?" Chiese con un filo di voce, "Le somiglia molto signore". James annuì.

Anche Hermione si svegliò e il primo che vide fu Warren. Si abbracciarono poi il mutante la invitò a girarsi. Non appena la ragazza vide Scott lo abbracciò stretto come se avesse paura di perderlo di nuovo. Toccava il volto dell'uomo come a volere una conferma. Non diceva niente, ma le sue espressioni di stupore, incredulità... erano più che eloquenti. Il fratello però era deluso. Sperava che riprendesse l'uso della parola, ma non fu così. In infermeria giunsero Silente e gli altri. L'uomo aveva le lacrime agli occhi felice di vedere quella scena, poi chiese all'infermiera della scuola se potevano alzarsi per andare in refettorio con loro. Madama Chips annui. James e Severus aiutarono Rachel, mentre Scott e Warren fecero altrettanto con Hermione.

Quando giunsero nella sala tutti si alzarono, alcuni allungavano il collo per vederli meglio. Un brusio si levò. "Abbiamo un pubblico", disse irritato Wolverine. "Vedete di finirla imbecilli, sono persone come noi, non degli orchi o dei troll di montagna". Gli studenti si sedettero eccetto alcuni Serpeverde. Le ragazze chiamavano il fratello di Malfoy. Anche Draco era in piedi e con un cenno della mano invitò il fratello ed Hermione. "Luna? Dove ti siedi?", chiese il fratello di Draco. "Con i miei compagni Corvonero". "C'è posto per altre due persone?" "Anche più di due". Luna prese la mano di Hermione e la fece accomodare. Warren si unì a loro e si presentò agli studenti Corvonero. Le ragazze Serpeverde si sedettero irritate e guardarono storto sia Luna che Draco. I coniugi Malfoy si strinsero, erano demoralizzati.

I gemelli Weasley si erano trattenuti fin troppo per i loro gusti, scattarono in piedi e presero il cugino di Potter per sistemarlo in mezzo a loro. Cominciarono a bombardarlo di domande una dietro l'altra tanto che non davano la possibilità al ragazzo di rispondere. L'unico che non era contento della situazione era Ron. Dudley era di fronte a lui e il ragazzo teneva la testa bassa per non vederlo, ma soprattutto non voleva incrociare lo sguardo di Hermione. La ragazza era proprio di fronte a lui e parzialmente nascosta dagli studenti di Grifondoro e della 'casa' di Luna. Piton si sedette insieme ai professori in compagnia di Rachel, mentre James preferì sedere al tavolo dei Grifondoro insieme alla moglie e al figlio. I piccoli mutanti invece erano seduti al tavolo dei Tassorosso.

Silente osservando sia i maghi che i mutanti prese una decisione: "Sai Minerva, stavo pensando di organizzare una festa, stile Ballo del Ceppo". "Una festa, Albus sei sicuro sia la cosa migliore, insomma con il gruppo denominato Divisione... non credo che dovremmo fare una festa". "Oh Minerva cara, c'è ancora un po' di maretta tra i mutanti e noi maghi, magari una festa può alleviare le tensioni e un po' di sano divertimento farà bene a tutti". La McGrannit non era del tutto convinta, ma appoggiò lo stesso la proposta di Silente.


	7. la calma prima del party

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN (seconda parte)**

**Capitolo 7 – la calma... prima del party**

Le ragazze della scuola di magia e stregoneria erano tutte in fermento per la festa imminente. Pensavano a trucco e parrucco, gli abiti da indossare, ma soprattutto con chi andare. Le Serpeverdi si dividevano in tre gruppi, quelle che volevano andare con Warren, chi trovava molto carino e cool Paciock, e quelle che volevano andare al ballo con tutti e due. Pansy non aveva nessun dubbio, il suo cavaliere doveva essere il fratello di Draco. Tutto questo distraeva le studentesse dallo studio tanto che le loro case non facevano altro che perdere punti. Anche i ragazzi, però non pensavano ad altro. Alcuni di loro volevano invitare le mutanti, compresa Hermione. Zabini e Nott facevano a gara a chi, per primo, l'avrebbe invitata. Il problema è che Warren non la lasciava sola un momento. Era più appiccicoso di un cerotto. Hermione veniva lasciava andare da sola, solo quando aveva bisogno del bagno e dato che quello femminile del secondo piano era infestato dal fantasma di Mirtilla Malcontenta... suo 'fratello' si sentiva più sicuro. Il ragazzo aveva incontrato lo spettro della ragazzina un giorno, mentre sua 'sorella' faceva fare ad Angel il tour della scuola. Warren si era messo d'accordo con Mirtilla, senza dire niente a Granger, per tenere a distanza i ragazzi, nel caso cercassero di entrare nella toilet del secondo piano. Malcontenta, a dispetto del cognome, era però una furbona. Con la scusa di fare da 'cane da guardia' alla 'sorella' di Warren aveva costretto quest'ultimo a invitarla al ballo. Per la gioia di Pansy e delle altre Serpeverdi.

Draco intanto osservava i suoi ex-compagni di scuola. Non era contento, oltre a Krum c'erano anche Blase e Theodor con cui scontrarsi per lei. Rimase per un attimo attonito, _-ma che diavolo mi succede-_, pensava, _-insomma sarà anche figlia del defunto_ _signore oscuro, ma rimane una mezz... mezz... maledizione-_. Non riusciva più a dirlo neanche mentalmente, ma era ancora lontano dal capire il perché si sentisse così strano. Irritato decise di fare una passeggiata lungo il viadotto che collegava due ali della scuola. Arrivato trovò il cugino di Potter. Stava guardando fuori e Malfoy gli si avvicinò: "Ciao, io sono Draco Malfoy". Tese la mano. Il ragazzo lo guardò per un attimo, ma non rispose subito. "So chi sei, tuo fratello maggiore mi ha raccontato tutto". Malfoy guardò corrucciato prima Dudley, poi fuori. Il viadotto dava direttamente sul Lago Nero. Malfoy vide una barca a remi e sopra due persone: un uomo e una donna. Erano seguiti a poca distanza dalla piovra gigante. "Ha voluto portare sua sorella un po' fuori".

"Come si sono conosciuti?", chiese di botto Draco. _-Che domanda stupida lo so già-,_ pensò. "Da bambini, Hermione era appena nata. Warren nonostante la giovane età, ha aiutato la madre di Hermione a partorirla, ma purtroppo è morta. Emorragia". "Emora... cosa?" Chiese Draco. "Emorragia, vuol dire notevole perdita di sangue. Warren la portata a casa, o meglio nella scuola di suo padre". Draco serrò appena le labbra. "Il professor Xevier", aggiunse Dudley, "È stato lui ad adottarlo. Rachel mi ha raccontato che Warren si prendeva personalmente cura di Hermione. Le dava il biberon, le cambiava i pannolini. Quand'era più grande le ha insegnato anche a leggere e scrivere. Nonostante il professor Xevier fosse un telepate, è stato Warren ad accorgersi per primo che Hermione era una mutante. Fu molto felice di questa cosa, perché così poteva rimanere all'interno della scuola. Era molto geloso, e lo è tuttora. Nessuno le si deve avvicinare, è la sua bambina". Dudley vedendo l'espressione del ragazzo si affrettò ad aggiungere: "Hanno un normalissimo rapporto tipo fratello e sorella. Non c'è nient'altro". Il tono era leggermente schifato. Alla fine il ragazzo si teletrasportò.

Draco rimase fermo come inebetito, poi realizzò che il cugino di Potter era un mutante e per questo si poteva smaterializzare. "Malfoy". Draco sussultò. "Che vuoi Potter?" "Hai visto mio cugino?" "Era qui qualche minuto fa", rispose Draco. "Sai dov'è andato?" "No, si è smaterializzato". "Smaterializzato?" "Si, insomma è un mutante si può smate... teletrasportare, sì... si è teletrasportato... quella roba lì". Harry lo guardò per qualche secondo. "Potter, tuo cugino... io non so dove sia ora". "Mi sta evitando come la peste, grazie lo stesso Malfoy". "Non sei l'unico ad avere questi problemi. Mmm di a Ron che è uno stupido, tratta malissimo Hermione. La evita come se fosse infetta". Detto questo se ne andò, non prima di dare un ultimo sguardo al lago. Potter rimase li fermo, stupito, non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva appena sentito. Malfoy che rimproverava Ron per il suo comportamento. Proprio lui, la serpe più velenosa della sua Casa, quello che per cinque-sei anni aveva disprezzato e insultato Hermione. _-Il mondo va alla rovescia-_ pensò Harry.

Harry camminò per un bel po' prima di trovare qualcuno che lo aiutasse a cercare suo cugino. "Ciao Harry". "Ciao Luna, hai visto mio cugino?" "No, ma se vuoi ti aiuto a cercarlo". Prese la sua bacchetta e pronunciò l'incantesimo di localizzazione. Dalla bacchetta uscì una scia luminosa ed evanescente, "Vieni seguiamola". Dieci minuti dopo arrivarono nella sala della musica al primo piano. Harry temeva che se ne fosse già andato. Grazie ai suoi sensi iper sviluppati Dudley era in grado di avvertire in anticipo la sua venuta. Entrarono e con grande sorpresa di Potter, suo cugino era la dentro. Lo stava aspettando: "Sei testardo Harry, non hai ancora capito che non ti voglio tra i piedi. Devi smetterla di venirmi dietro". "Noi non siamo vostri nemici", disse serafica Luna. "Wolverine ha ragione fidarsi è bene, ma non fidarsi è meglio", rispose il mutante. "Anche se ora è un po' cambiato nei vostri confronti... il mondo va alla rovescia". "Ascolta...". Dudley non lo lasciò finire, "No, ascolta tu. Quando mia madre era piccola ha sentito la sua dire che era felice di avere una strega in famiglia. Mamma era contenta all'inizio, sperava di essere accettata. Ma subito dopo sua madre ha aggiunto che era felice che fosse una strega e non un'orribile mutante. La magia si, ma le mutazioni noo? Non è la prima volta che i mutanti rischiano l'estinzione per colpa di persone come tua nonna. I miei sono morti a causa di persone come lei, che vedono i mutanti come scherzi della natura sul quale fare ogni sorta di esperimento. Non credo che la tua gente sia diversa da loro. Tu e tua madre dovete starmi lontano. Anzi tutti voi maghi dovete starci lontano". Detto questo si teletrasportò.

"Mi dispiace tanto Harry", Luna piangeva e abbracciò il ragazzo, anch'egli in lacrime. "Devi parlare con tua madre di questa cosa. Deve saperlo". Il ragazzo annui. "Parla anche con il professor Silente e il professor Piton. Loro possono aiutarti e non avercela con lui, ha solo paura che possa accadere qualcosa di brutto ai mutanti". "Ok". "Ok, mmm, non mi piace molto questa parola non ha un bel suono. Preferisco di gran lunga lo farò o cercherò di farlo, oppure..." "Ho capito Luna, mi impegnerò al massimo per far pace con mio cugino". Luna sorrise, abbracciò con impeto il suo amico e si allontanò con la testa all'insù e la lingua leggermente fuori. "Cosa stai facendo Luna?" "Cerco di prendere gli Spugnagoli". "E cosa sarebbero?" chiese divertito Harry, "Sono delle creaturine che vivono sui soffitti dei vecchi edifici. Casa mia ne è piena. Ce n'erano tanti anche nelle segrete di Villa Malfoy. Sanno di calzini sporchi. Papà ha scritto un bellissimo articolo su di loro". Harry capì che parlava delle gocce di umidità. Per lei erano creaturine viventi. "Non abbuffarti troppo". "Oh no Harry, non li mangio mica. Gioco solo con loro. Li tengo in equilibrio sulla lingua e dopo li lascio andare". Harry non teneva molto a vedere quella scena e si allontanò.

"Abbiamo tutto quello che ci serve Carver?" "No purtroppo, i maghi che abbiamo catturato non sono riusciti a trovarne altri". Hanno preso le loro misure di sicurezza. Hai contattato i mercenari?" "Si, stavo pensando se esistono mercenari mutanti, forse c'è ne sono anche tra i maghi". "Forse... bisogna trovare il modo di contattarli. Lo faremo dopo. Ora andiamo a prendere Magneto". "Vuoi manipolarlo?" "Si". "Avrà preso qualche precauzione dopo il nostro incontro". "Ho pensato anche a questo Victor".

"Minerva cara, hai notizie dal Ministero della Magia degli Stati Uniti?". "Sembra non sia più sparito nessuno. Sono stati costretti a blindarsi. Ho tanta paura Silente se riescono ad arrivare fin qua..." "Gli accoglieremo Minerva".


	8. E questi chi gli ha invitati

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN (seconda parte)**

**Capitolo 8 – e questi chi gli ha invitati?**

Il giorno del party era arrivato e tutti gli studenti, erano elettrizzati, anche chi non era più allievo della scuola. Silente aveva dato il pomeriggio libero ai ragazzi per potersi preparare, ma questi saltarono anche le lezioni mattutine. Questo era decisamente troppo per la preside. Era talmente furente che stava per chiedere ad Albus di rimandare o cancellare del tutto la serata. L'ex preside dal canto suo, non vedeva chissà quale problema: "Minerva cara, lascia che si divertano. I ragazzi meritano di rilassarsi un po'. E poi ricorda questo, se non stiamo attenti potrebbe essere l'ultima occasione che abbiamo da festeggiare". "Albus i ragazzi hanno anche bisogno di disciplina. Con la scusa dell'arrivo dei mutanti e della serata di gala gli studenti fanno un po' quello che vogliono. Gli ex-allievi dovrebbero dare il buon esempio, ma niente. Sembrano più esagitati di loro, soprattutto i gemelli Weasley, non lasciano in pace nessuno dei mutanti". Silente rise di gusto, in effetti i gemelli erano tra i pochi a non temerli e nei loro confronti erano più appiccicosi di Warren con Hermione. Minerva scosse la testa, Silente a volte era di manica larga, ma la frase che aveva detto prima, sul fatto che quella poteva essere l'ultima occasione per festeggiare qualcosa, l'aveva preoccupata e non poco.

Quando la preside se ne fu andata il vecchio maga si affacciò alla finestra che dava sul parco di Hogwarts. Vide James che passeggiava con Sirius, Luna che si divertiva a tenere compagnia ai piccoli mutanti, Piton che si stava recando a Hogmeade per comprare una anello, aiutato nella scelta da Lilly; Hermione e l'onnipresente Warren seguiti a poca distanza da Zabini, Nott, e Pansy... Silente non si accorse che nello studio era appena entrato qualcuno. "Professor Silente!" "Oh Harry caro, vieni". Albus osservo molto attentamente il ragazzo. "Come sta andando con tuo cugino?", chiese dolcemente. "Non va professore. Non so come fare, come comportarmi, soprattutto dopo quello che mi ha raccontato. Luna mi ha consigliato di chiedere aiuto a lei e anche al professor Piton, ma non credo che lui possa fare qualcosa". "Perché no Harry. Severus ama una mutante, anche se per metà è una strega". "È complicato. Professore lei sapeva che i miei zii erano dei mutanti?" "Si Harry, lo sapevo. Anche per questo motivo ho voluto che tu venissi affidato alle loro cure. Petunia era in grado di percepire quando qualche minaccia si avvicinava troppo a te. Il comportamento ostile che aveva era solo paura. Non posso non ammettere che se il ministero magico fosse venuto a conoscenza dell'esistenza dei mutanti, probabilmente avrebbe preso delle misure precauzionali, fino ad aiutare i babbani che fanno esperimenti su di loro. Le persone Harry, distruggono tutto quello che temono, che non conoscono. A volte lo fanno solo per invidia. Vedi ragazzo mio, tua nonna ha sempre sentito parlare male dei mutanti. Senza contare che le mutazioni sono una cosa nuova, la magia invece è molto antica e in un modo o nell'altro ha sempre fatto parte dell'universo babbano. Per questo motivo per i tuoi parenti è stato più facile accettare quel tipo di potere". "Come sono morti i miei zii?"

Silente fece un sospiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi. Quando gli riaprì aveva gli aveva lucidi. "Vernon si è schiantato contro un edificio. Un laboratorio in Alaska, dove facevano esperimenti di ogni tipo, soprattutto sui mutanti. Logan e Neville, la loro struttura ossea, deriva da uno di quelli. Tua zia era insieme a lui, aveva capito che non sarebbe tornato e non ha voluto lasciarlo solo. Erano all'interno di un autocisterna che è stata teletrasportata da Vernon sopra il laboratorio". "Perché non si sono teletrasportati fuori?" "Per lo sforzo. Tuo zio si era indebolito. L'autocisterna pesava diverse tonnellate". Harry cominciò a piangere. Piangeva per i suoi zii, per suo cugino. Albus si avvicinò al ragazzo e lo abbracciò: "Sono sicura che riuscirai a far pace con lui. Anche Luna sta facendo la sua parte per aiutarti. Ha invitato Dudley al ballo, ma è stata furba, ha aspettato che fosse vicino a Rachel per chiederglielo. Ha capito che si sarebbe trovato in una situazione imbarazzante e non avrebbe detto di no. Forse alla festa cercherà di evitarla, ma conoscendo la nostra Luna non sarà così facile. Ora vai e quasi ora di pranzo".

Harry salutò l'ex preside. Aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi e rossi. Fece un incantesimo per diminuire il rossore, non voleva far star male i suoi soprattutto la madre, ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto raccontarle tutto. Entrò nella Sala Grande. Ancora non era stata addobbata, gli elfi domestici si sarebbero messi all'opera dopo pranzo. Vide le ragazze Serpeverdi che salutavano con entusiasmo Warren appena arrivato con Hermione.

"Quella sta sempre in mezzo", disse tra i denti Pansy. "È la sorella, è normale e lui è molto protettivo. A me invece va bene, vado con Neville". "Vai con Paciock Asteria? Non sapevo nemmeno che ti avesse invitato". "Non mi ha ancora invitato, ma quando mi vedrà con l'abito che ho scelto..." "Perché è trasparente?". "Sei un cafone Zabini". Nella Sala Grande arrivò anche Krum che sedette vicino a Draco: "Ciao ragazi". "Ciao", risposerò in coro. "Con chi vai alla festa?" Chiese Malfoy. "Con tua zorela". "Spiritoso, allora con chi vai o non hai trovato nezuna?" Draco sfotté leggermente il bulgaro. "Te l'ho deto vado con tua... no zcuza con zua zorela". Draco rimase di sasso. "Si come no, lui ti ha dato il permesso". "Zi, zono andato da lui e ho chiezto ze potevo invitare lei". Draco guardò ancora più sorpreso il bulgaro e così fecero anche Blaise e Theodore. "Mi stai prendendo in giro, per portarla al ballo bastava chiedere il permesso a lui". -"Zei zordo per cazo". Draco era arrabbiato, si alzò di scatto e uscì in fretta dalla sala non prima però di dare un ultimo sguardo alla tavolata dei Corvonero. Luna lo vide e lo salutò, ma suo fratello non si girò nemmeno e impedì a Hermione di farlo. Vedendo quel gesto Draco strinse la bacchetta. Avrebbe volentieri lanciato uno schiantesimo contro il mutante. Anche i genitori di Malfoy notarono il gesto di Warren e quello di Draco. Narcissa sospirò.

Finito di pranzare studenti ed ex si rinchiusero nelle rispettive camere per i preparativi. Le ragazze, soprattutto quelle che volevano fare colpo su qualcuno, usarono ogni incantesimo possibile, idem per i ragazzi. Solo Draco si vestì di malavoglia 'che ci vado a fare, tanto lei ha già un cavaliere', pensava. Il ragazzo si morse le labbra, il pensiero di lei con il bulgaro lo irritava molto. Poi scrollo la testa, che gli importava di quei due? "Vai a un funerale? hai una faccia". "Finiscila Blaise, tu piuttosto con chi vai al ballo". "Con Hermione, ho intenzione di lanciare un incantesimo sia a tuo fratello che a Krum, e anche a lei. Mi aiuterà Nott, abbiamo deciso di fare metà con lei". Malfoy guardò leggermente disgustato il suo amico: "E quale parte ti prendi?" Chiese, quella alta o quella bassa". "Ah, ah, ah! come siamo spiritosi oggi. Comunque è da un po' che ti vedo strano Draco". Il ragazzo non rispose. Uso la magia per completare il suo look e si allontanò dalla camerata.

I primi ad arrivare nel salone furono i professori e i genitori dei ragazzi. Alcune famiglie erano titubanti, mentre quelle che avevano perso un loro caro durante lo scontro contro Voldemort erano molto più tranquille e cercavano di calmare gli altri. Arrivarono anche il ministro della magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, e gli ex-ministri Rufus Scrimgeour e Cornelius Caramell. Gli ultimi due erano nervosi, anche perché avevano saputo da poco dell'esistenza dei mutanti e non sapevano bene cosa aspettarsi. Rufus e Cornelius parlavano tra di loro e intanto si guardavano intorno alla ricerca dei mutanti. Da come venivano chiamati credevano di trovare qualcosa simile a un troll o a un centauro.

Albus si avvicinò con Kingsley, Piton e Rachel: "Oh, miei cari amici benvenuti". "Silente, come va, stavamo cercando i mutanti, ma non vediamo nessuno con un aspetto strano". Disse Rufus. Caramell continuava a cercare. A Rachel scappo una lieve e dolce risata, poi disse: "Non sempre la mutazione si verifica a livello fisico signori. Sono Rachel Xavier, una mutante, piacere". Tese la mano. I due ex ministri la guardarono a bocca aperta. Rufus fu il primo, dopo l'occhiataccia di Kingsley, a presentarsi, "Il piacere è mio signorina". Prese la mano della donna e la baciò. Rachel arrossi, e questo diede fastidio a Piton, tanto che portò la ragazza via prima che Caramell si presentasse allo stesso modo. "Vogliate scusarlo è un po' geloso", disse divertito Albus. "Buonasera signori". "Buonasera Hank, Kurt". "È un piacere rivedervi signori", disse tranquillamente Kingsley. Gli altri due erano senza parole. "Vi presento Rufus e Cornelius". "P..., p..., piacere", boccheggiò Caramell. Dopo l'incontro con Rachel non si aspettava due mutanti così diversi.

La Sala Grande cominciò a riempirsi: Paciock accompagnava sua nonna che per l'occasione aveva indossato un abito viola decorato con paillette e sul capo portava un diadema formato da piccoli corvi d'argento. L'insieme non era male e anche Paciock nel suo completo scuro, risaltava.

Pansy entrò in compagnia di Asteria, entrambe indossavano un abito con corpetto a cuore e una gonna vaporosa. La differenza era nel colore e nelle decorazioni. Quello della prima ragazza aveva delle roselline nel corpetto e lungo la gonna ed era color rosa cipria. L'altra aveva del pizzo solo nel corpetto e aveva una bella sfumatura viola. Le loro mise non era malvagie, ma Millicent Bulstrode era tremenda. Il suo abito era troppo vaporoso per la sua stazza e il colore, rosa confetto, la faceva assomigliare a una di quelle bambolacce delle fiere. Per non parlare dell'enorme fiocco che spuntava dai capelli. A Neville ricordava un enorme uovo pasquale. James entrò con Lilly, Harry, Ginny e Sirius e si sistemarono vicino a Severus e Rachel. Sirius guardava Piton che a sua volta guardava estasiato la sua -ragazza-.

Rachel era molto bella. Aveva raccolto i capelli in un semplice chignon e un filo di trucco le illuminava il viso. L'abito era in chiffon e scivolava lungo il suo corpo senza mostrare troppo. Aveva delle maniche appena accennate e una piccola decorazione sullo scollo piuttosto casto. Il color argento risaltava ancora di più la sua carnagione. Severus indossava per la prima volta un completo nero con camicia e papillon. Chi conosceva l'ex professore di pozioni rimase di stucco nel vederlo. Il completo gli donava molto e per la prima volta, le presenti, lo trovarono affascinante. Anche Harry era sbalordito, ma felice per lui. Il ragazzo e Ginny poi si staccarono dal gruppetto per cercare i loro amici, videro Ron in un angolo, non aveva intenzione di fare amicizia con i mutanti. Ginny fu molto dispiaciuta per questo. I gemelli Weasley erano in compagnia di due ragazze mutanti molto carine e gemelle. "Ciao Harry, ciao Ginny". "Ciao Luna, sei stupenda", disse la ragazza. "Grazie, mi ha aiutato Hermione a vestirmi, anche il tuo abito è bello". Luna indossava un abito color oro, decorato con piccole frange che scendevano lungo tutto il vestito. I capelli erano raccolti in uno chignon e decorati con una fascia nera e un piccolo ventaglio dorato. Sembrava uscita dagli anni 30. Stava benissimo. In mano teneva un mazzo di fiori.

"Dov'è Dudley?", chiese Potter. " È andato a prendermi qualcosa da bere. Tuo cugino è molto gentile, nessuno ha mai fatto questo per me. Mi ha regalato anche dei fiori". "Tu Harry non mi hai mai regalato dei fiori". Ginny cercò di essere seria mentre glielo diceva. "Emh, ecco io... Luna hai visto Hermione?" "Bravo tesoro cambi discorso". Harry arrossi. "No, non l'ho ancora vista, ma sarà qua da qualche parte con Warren. Spero che voglia essere anche per me un fratello maggiore. Purtroppo sono figlia unica". Harry e Ginny sorrisero e lasciarono l'amica prima che il cugino di Potter li vedesse e cambiasse idea sul rimanere alla festa.

Altre persone oltre ai due maghi cercavano Hermione. Indossavano completi neri simili a quelli di Piton e Neville, ma erano anche coperti da mantelli lunghi muniti di cappuccio. Il loro volto era ben nascosto. Ricordavano maghi dei paesi slavi. Draco urtò uno di loro, si girò e chiese scusa. Una del gruppo parlò del ragazzo a quello che sembrava il membro più anziano e subito dopo ne indicò un altro, Ron.

Nel frattempo Draco era furente, aveva visto Krum che parlava con Hermione e Warren, e Zabini e Nott che cercavano di mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a quei due per arrivare a lei. Anche Mirtilla Malcontenta era sopraggiunta e dato che non poteva indossare un abito di gala, aveva chiesto a Dobby di farla luccicare. Sembrava diamantata, ma il risultato finale la faceva sembrare ancora più spettrale. A lei non importava, si vedeva bellissima. "Ciao Warren", disse con la sua tipica risatina leggermente -bavosa-. Il ragazzo non fece in tempo a salutarla che subito il fantasma della ragazzina lo abbracciò, ma dato che era uno spettro il suo corpo sparì letteralmente. Sbucava dal torace del ragazzo solo la testa. Mirtilla continuava a ridere, ma il fratello di Draco aveva un'espressione inorridita. Draco non poté fare a meno di ridere a sua volta nel vedere quella scena, mentre Pansy e le altre Serpeverdi che miravano al mutante erano scioccate.

Mentre tutti si divertivano, o quasi, uno dei nuovi venuti notò Hermione. La ragazza indossava un abito blu. Era in chiffon, lungo fino alle caviglie. Mono spalla e con un fiocco come decorazione. Solo un filo di trucco per illuminare appena il viso leggermente scavato. I capelli raccolti in una coda laterale.

Il giovane aspettò che Krum la lasciasse da sola per avvicinarsi.

Era alle sue spalle, allungò il braccio. Le cinse delicatamente la vita posando la mano sul ventre. Si chinò e sottovoce disse: "Avevo ragione, con un po' di trucco e i vestiti giusti sei da urlo". La voce del ragazzo era suadente. Il viso si spostò appena e sfiorò la spalla scoperta di Hermione con le labbra. La ragazza sussultò. "Sensibile", disse l'uomo.

Il suo sguardo si poso su alcuni ragazzi: Krum, Draco, Blaise e Nott, dopo di che portò di nuovo le sue labbra all'orecchio della ragazza: "Fai strage di cuori tesoro". Con la punta della lingua sfiorò il lobo dell'orecchio, poi poso le labbra sul collo. La morse leggermente, ma le lasciò comunque un segno.

Hermione era terrorizzata, ancora non parlava e non poteva chiedere verbalmente aiuto. "Non ti consiglio di usare il tuo potere, potrebbe farsi male qualcuno. Ora tesoro fa la brava e io sarò gentile con te e i tuoi amici". Ogni tot di parole le sfiorava la pelle con le labbra o con la punta della lingua. Hermione tremava come una foglia: "Sta tranquilla, non voglio farti del male tesoro, ma come ho già detto devi fare la brava. Ora seguimi, non fare storie e non attirare troppo l'attenzione".


	9. Che cosa hai fatto Ron?

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN (seconda parte)**

**Capitolo 4: che cosa hai fatto Ron**

"Sonorus... Signore, e signori prego, avvicinatevi. Lo staff di Hogwarts, ha voluto organizzare questa festa per avvicinare due mondi diversi, ma che forse così lontano non sono: quello magico e quello mutante". Metà dei presenti applaudì alle parole di Silente, mentre il resto era più titubante. "Chiedo ai mutanti di avvicinarsi". Le persone in sala si girarono, ma stranamente non si fece avanti nessuno. Silente socchiuse leggermente gli occhi, mentre alcuni maghi cominciarono a bisbigliare tra loro. "Prego signori, non siate timidi", incalzò la McGrannit, ma niente. A una seconda occhiata l'ex preside si accorse che i mutanti non erano più all'interno della Sala Grande.

"Che razza di maleducati", disse un mago. "Vero, dopo tutto la festa era per loro", rispose un altro.

"Severus sai dov'è andata Rachel", chiese Albus. "No professore, sono andato a prendere qualcosa da bere e quando sono tornato lei non c'era più". Il tono dell'uomo era sconsolato, si stava chiedendo se aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. "È strano, è molto strano. Potrei capire i più giovani o Logan che non ama questo genere di cose e preferisce stare da solo, ma non lei". Le ragazze Serpeverdi cercavano Warren nella speranza che avesse scaricato Mirtilla, invece trovarono solo lei che singhiozzava in un angolo. "Ohh, povera Malcontenta, anche i mutanti non ti vogliono", la schernì Pansy. La ragazzina ancora più disperata stava per andare via, quando Silente la chiamò. La bambina fantasma si avvicinò con un aria più mesta del solito. Aveva anche perso tutto lo sbrilluccichio che la circondava. "Buonasera Mirtilla, sono felice di vederti alla festa. Non sempre vieni quando facciamo qualcosa e quando lo fai rimani pochi minuti". Silente era affabile e tranquillo. "Perché nessuno mi vuole professore. Warren è stato l'unico ad invitarmi e mi, mi ha lasciata sola. Forse si è arrabbiato". Malcontenta cominciò a piangere a dirotto.

"Mirtilla", disse dolcemente Albus, "Perché mai Warren dovrebbe essere arrabbiato con te?". "Vede professore, ho detto a quel ragazzo che facevo da fantasma da guardia a sua sorella solo se mi invitava alla festa".

"Io lo sapevo, figurarsi se ti invitava di sua spontanea volontà". Le parole di Pansy erano davvero cattive e fecero singhiozzare Malcontenta ancora di più. Silente, ammonì l'ex studentessa di Serpeverde e dopo rivolse di nuovo la parola a Mirtilla: "Mia piccola Mirtilla, non hai bisogno di ricattare nessuno. Hai molti amici invece. La prossima volta, chiedi semplicemente. Sono sicuro che non rimarrai delusa. Ora bambina mia, sai dirmi dov'è andato Warren?". "No professore. Ron è venuto a chiamarlo e ha detto che un certo Wolverine aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. Mi ha sgridato perché stare con lui e poi, poi..., beh quel Wolverine è un maleducato. Ha detto a Warren di seguirlo fuori. Aveva dei brutti occhi, erano strani, tutti coperti di nero. Non si vedeva la pupilla". Silente era incerto: "Di nero hai detto. Mirtilla di che colore era la sua pelle" "Scusa, come quella di Dean Thomas", rispose.

L'espressione dell'ex-preside cambiò, sembrava terrorizzato. Ricominciò a guardarsi intorno, finché non notò Ron. Il ragazzo era vicino ai piccoli mutanti incontrati da Hermione a New York. Aveva la bacchetta in mano. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e il giovane abbassò il suo, come se il vecchio mago avesse letto dentro la sua mente. Nel frattempo Dena Thomas, sentendosi nominare si avvicinò ulteriormente: "Professore Ron è venuto anche da me e a Jubilee ha detto la stessa cosa". "Uscite tutti dalla stanza". "Albus!". "Tutti Minerva, tutti tranne Ron, tu rimani ragazzo". Stavolta la voce di Silente era fredda e dura. Ron alzò la testa, era spaventato, ma anche arrabbiato. Strinse più forte la bacchetta e tentò di uscire, ma il professore si materializzò accanto a lui. Lo prese per il colletto dell'abito da cerimonia che indossava e lo minacciò con la bacchetta. "Hai obliviato i bambini, è così ragazzo? Lo hai fatto per impedire a Cassie di avere una premonizione? Non obbligarmi ha lanciarti la maledizione Imperius o a farti ingurgitare la Veritaserum. Gli hai venduti, è questo che hai fatto? RISPONDI". I presenti erano spaventati. Non avevano mai visto Silente così arrabbiato. Harry rimase a bocca aperta. Si ricordo che persino quando aveva affrontato Draco e i Mangiamorte, e lo stesso Voldemort, non aveva mai perso la calma. Capì che la faccenda era molto seria.

Anche Ron era in ansia e per tutta risposta diede una calciò a Silente che lasciò la presa. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA", gridò il ragazzo. L'incantesimo fece esplodere la porta. Ron riuscì a scappare, ma non per molto. Draco gli corse dietro e lo fermò. Cominciò a prenderlo a pugni e nel frattempo gridava: "L'HAI VENDUTA LURIDO SCHIFOSO WEASLEY. CHE TU SIA MALEDETTO". Ron guardava con astio il Serpeverde: "Lo sapevo", sibilò, "Sapevo che prima o poi avrebbe fatto comunella con voi. Dopo tutto è una serpe, figlia di serpe". A quelle parole Draco ricominciò a prenderlo a pugni, finché non intervenne lo stesso Silente. Prese Ron per un braccio e si smaterializzò con lui.

Minerva fece uscire le persone invitate e si scusò con loro per quanto accaduto. Rimase solo il corpo insegnanti, alcuni membri del ministero e pochi altri. "Non posso crederci, non mi sono mai vergognato di mio fratello così tanto", disse uno dei gemelli. L'altro non rispose, ancora scosso dal comportamento di Ron. Molly e Arthur si strinsero, erano come inebetiti. Ginny piangeva abbracciata a Harry. Narcissa era scossa da fremiti e Lucius faceva del suo meglio per calmarla, ma anche lui era in ansia per la sorte del figlio.

Draco si era seduto in un angolo, voleva essere lasciato solo. Krum però non era dello stesso avviso e si avvicinò al ragazzo. "A te piacere Hermioni?" Draco arrossi violentemente, "Non dire scemenze, a me non piace". -"No, davero? alora perché ti zei lanciato zu Ron in quela maniera?" "Per quello che ha fatto a mio fratello", rispose spazientito Malfoy. "Davero? Alora perché tu avere deto l'hai venduta?". "Volevo dire lo hai venduto". Draco cominciava a innervosirsi. "Mi sono semplicemente confuso". Krum ancora non si era allontanato e l'ex Serpeverde cominciò a sbuffare. "Senti Krum voglio essere...". "Azpeta zolo un zecondo. Quando eravamo a Chinatown non volevi che la chiamazi Hermioni zembravi gelozo e poi hai fatto di tuto per meterti in moztra. Eri furente quando il mutante biondo la guardava in maniera laziva. Lei ti piace è anche tanto. Non è per lei che abiamo litigato nelle cucine? Quando hai zaputo che veniva a balo con me, mi zembravi arabiato. E guardati ora, ti zto parlando di lei e zei diventato rozo come peperone".

Draco non parlava, anche lui come i coniugi Weasley aveva un'espressione attonita _-Ma guarda questo, pensa di conoscermi. Lo sanno tutti che ho un debole per ... Asteria-_ pensava tra se e se. Stranamente però l'immagine nella mente del giovane, non era quello della suddetta ragazza. Scosse la testa per togliersi quella visione dalla mente, ma con se stesso non poté fare a meno di ammettere che Hermione era davvero bella e l'abito che indossava pur nella sua semplicità, la metteva in risalto._ -Come al Ballo del_ _Ceppo, nel quarto anno-_, penò. In quel momento una smorfia comparve sul volto di Draco, ripensando a lei e Krum che danzavano insieme. _-La bella e la bestia-_. Krum osservò Malfoy e offrì al ragazzo un bicchiere di whisky incendiario: "Ti aiuterà a rilazarti un poco". Draco lo ingurgitò e rimase bloccato per qualche secondo. Il viso divenne violaceo. "È la prima volta che bevi?". "No", disse con voce rauca. Cercava di mantenere un certo contegno. A dire il vero Draco si era sempre limitato a un bicchiere di vino elfico di tanto in tanto.

Silente osservava Ron Il giovane non alzava lo sguardo su di lui. Erano all'interno dello studio del vecchio mago, l'uno di fronte all'altro. "Perché, Ron, Perché hai fatto una cosa così orribile". Il tono di Albus era tornato calmo. Non era tipo da portare rancore per troppo tempo, ne di rimanere arrabbiato. "A tal punto odi così tanto Hermione? Lei non ti ha mai fatto del male, ragazzo mio". Weasley serrò i pugni: "È la figlia di Voldemort... È SUA FIGLIA MALEDIZIONE". Ron aveva le lacrime agli occhi. "Ron, lei non è lui. Come fai a non capirlo. Guarda Sirius, è un Black, ma non è malvagio come i suoi parenti". Silente chiuse gli occhi e fece un lungo sospiro prima di riprendere il discorso. "Hermione lo ha scoperto per caso, qui a scuola. Lei ti ha protetto, non dicendoti nulla. Ha protetto tutto il mondo magico da suo padre, dai Mangiamorte. Anche da Magneto e dai mutanti malvagi". Il giovane mago alzò lo sguardo su Albus: "E se fosse tutta una finta, se è tutto un piano per... per..." "Per cosa ragazzo? Non c'è nessun piano diabolico, nessuno di conquista. È la tua più cara amica e tu l'hai tradita, le hai voltato le spalle. Hermione non l'avrebbe mai fatto con te". Rimasero a guardarsi ancora per qualche minuto, poi l'ex preside gli intimò di andare al settimo piano negli appartamenti dei Grifondoro, a riflettere. Silente invece si materializzò nella Sala Grande. Fu contento di vedere che qualcuno era rimasto anche perché bisognava organizzare un piano per liberare i mutanti. "Albus che cosa vogliono da quei ragazzi?" Perché li hanno presi?"

_"__Perché con loro creeremo un esercito che il mondo non ha mai visto prima"._

La voce proveniva nell'ala nord della sala grande. Carver. Vicino all'uomo c'era Dudley. Si era teletrasportato insieme al capo della Divisione, a Budarin e alla telepate Candy. "Dudley", disse Harry, ma il ragazzo non rispose. Era imbambolato. "È inutile chiamarlo, lui lo sta manipolando è sotto l'influsso del suo potere". **Cassie** si era ripresa, grazie all'aiuto di Molly che aveva invertito l'incantesimo di Ron. "Ma non riesco a capire perché non ha preso anche noi". "Perché piccolina, la mia agenzia non ha un asilo d'infanzia. Diciamo che diventerete membri attivi della Divisione quando sarete più grandi e il vostro potere si sarà sviluppato ulteriormente. In quanto a voi maghi, vi consiglio di non mettervi contro di me o sarà la fine per il vostro mondo". Carver era sicuro di se. "Davvero signor...?", chiese Silente "Che maleducato, non mi sono presentato. Chiedo venia", il tono dell'uomo era ironico, "Il mio nome è Henry, **Henry Carver"**. "Crede davvero di poter vincere, e poi che cosa vuole realmente? Denaro?" L'uomo sorrise: "Denaro? Crede davvero che mi accontenti di così poco?" "Solitamente", continuò Albus "Le guerre si fanno per questo". "Si, ma io miro a qualcosa di più. Vede signor...?" "Albus Silente". A Victor scappò una risatina sentendo il nome particolare dell'uomo. "Vede signor Silente, il mio fine ultimo è far in modo che i mutanti diventino la razza padrona su questo pianeta". "E naturalmente signor Carver, saranno tutti sotto la sua guida spirituale. Immagino". "Immagina bene signor Silente". "Lei è folle".

_"__Dovete accettare questa realtà, voi morirete tutti... sapete chi non muore, io!"_

I maghi guardavano con stupore e apprensione il mutante. Ad alcuni sembrava di rivedere Voldemort e ad altri ricordava anche Magneto. "Ma se vi unirete alla mia agenzia..." "MAI", gridò Piton. L'uomo brandì la sua bacchetta. Gli altri maghi seguirono il suo esempio e lanciarono diversi schiantesimi. Ma nessuno andò a segno, perché rimbalzavano contro una sorta di parete invisibile. **Victor Budarin **grazie alla telecinesi bloccava i loro colpi. "Tutto qui maghetti?" Li schernì. Il mutante della Divisione si guardava attorno con un sorrisetto sul viso. Trovava divertenti le loro espressioni. Il sorriso si allargò di più quando vide Draco: "Stasera mi divertirò parecchio con la pirocinetica ragazzo". Draco fuori di se dalla rabbia si scaglio contro il telepate che... lo spedì dall'altra parte della stanza. Malfoy sbatté violentemente la testa. "DRACO", gridarono i genitori del ragazzo. Carver guardò per un attimo la telepate che gli indicò un giovane mago. L'uomo spostò lo sguardo su di lui e dilatò le iridi: "Vieni da me giovanotto". Harry Potter ubbidì. "NO, HARRY". James e i suoi amici cercarono di bloccarlo, ma Dudley fu più veloce. Si teletrasportò accanto al cugino e subito dopo vicino ai membri della Divisione. Sparirono tutti.

James e Lilly si guardarono intorno: "Perché, perché hanno preso nostro figlio e poi che cosa gli hanno fatto!" Erano spaventati. Luna si avvicinò ad Albus: "Lo ha manipolato. Oltre alla figlia, ora hanno anche il mago che lo ha sconfitto". La ragazzina si riferiva a Voldemort. Se il ragazzo aveva ucciso uno dei maghi più potenti, per Carver, Potter doveva essere ugualmente forte. Lilly si accascio per terra e un espressione di terrore comparve sul volto della donna.

_Allora, le frasi sottolineate sono tratte dal film Push, così come alcuni personaggi._


	10. Gli uomini buoni vanno alla guerra

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN**

**Capitolo 10: Gli uomini buoni vanno alla guerra**

Minerva McGrannit si materializzo nell'ufficio di Silente. Albus si era rinchiuso dentro quella stanza da quasi una settimana. Mangiava e dormiva là, ma soprattutto pensava. Pensava a come liberare i ragazzi, a come rendere inoffensivo Carver, ma soprattutto a come evitare uno scontro fratricida tra mutanti e maghi.

"Albus?" "Dimmi Minerva". Il tono della voce dell'uomo era vuoto, ne duro, ne sconsolato. Semplicemente monocorde. "La piccola Cassie ha avuto una premonizione". Gli occhi di Silente, finora freddi e spenti, si accesero all'istante. "Vai avanti Minerva". "Ha visto un'isola e qualcosa che le ricordava una torre e poi del fuoco, sfere infuocate che colpivano l'edificio". Silente quando sentì 'sfere infuocate' si alzò di scatto. "E dopo Minerva?". "Ha visto solo questo". "Non ha visto chi le ha lanciate?". "No, non lo so, credo che me lo avrebbe detto. Silente pensi che possa essere uno di loro?" "Forse". "Magari erano solo meteore". "Speriamo Minerva, speriamo".

Silente ripensò all'edificio in costruzione distrutto da Hermione. -Un'isola con una tor...-. All'improvviso al mago venne un dubbio che venne subito sciolto dall'arrivo del Patronus di Kingsley.

"Azkaban è stata distrutta, tutti i prigionieri sono fuggiti".

Silente si lasciò cadere sulla sedia: "Henry Carver ha cominciato a muoversi. Ora esci amica mia, devo pensare, ma informami ogni volta che la bambina ha una premonizione". La preside se ne andò senza fiatare. Cominciò a camminare lungo il corridoio del settimo piano, poteva smaterializzarsi, ma aveva bisogno di muoversi un po'. Anche lei come Silente era in apprensione e ancor più preoccupata dopo la notizia data dal Patronus del primo ministro. Ora il capo della Divisione poteva contare sull'aiuto dei Mangiamorte, sottomessi o meno al suo potere mutante, erano comunque una grave minaccia. "Buongiorno signorina McGrannit". La donna sussultò, "Oh, buongiorno Sir Cadogan". "Cosa preoccupa una dama affascinante come lei?" Non ottenne risposta, la strega si limitò a sorridere per il complimento, ma era un triste sorriso. Il fantasma della casa Grifondoro notò subito questa cosa: "Posso fare qualcosa per lei mia cara?" "No, Sir Cadogan..., aspetti, effettivamente c'è qualcosa che lei può fare. Parli con tutti gli altri quadri, dobbiamo organizzare un servizio di sorveglianza. 24 ore su 24". "Qualcuno la sta minacciando mia signora? La difenderò io". Il cavaliere sguainò la spada dall'elsa, ma naturalmente gli scappò subito di mano. L'arma si conficcò nel didietro della Signora Grassa. La povera donna si era allontanata dalla sua 'postazione' per andare a trovare un'amica di vecchia data. "Non tema mia signora farò quello che mi ha chiesto, al galoppo mio fido destriero". L'uomo scomparve per apparire negli altri quadri e riferire l'ordine della McGrannit. Era inutile rimanere li e tanto meno fare tutto il percorso a piedi. Prima si smaterializzò nel suo ufficio, poi nella guferia per spedire 'via gufo' la lettera appena scritta per il primo ministro, infine si materializzò nella Sala Grande. Il salone era diventato anche il dormitorio per quelli che erano rimasti all'interno della scuola. Dopo la scomparsa dei mutanti avevano preferito restare tutti uniti.

"Purtoppo ho brutte notizie. I mutanti hanno distrutto la nostra prigione e i Mangiamorte sono evasi. Molto probabilmente il signor Carver ha intenzione di utilizzarli contro di noi". "Signore? Sei troppo buona a definirlo così", grugnì Malocchio. "Sai qualcosa di nostro figlio?", chiese James. "No purtroppo, mi dispiace. Ho chiesto a Sir Cadogan di organizzare un servizio di sorveglianza attraverso i quadri, e ora l'ho chiedo anche a voi. Dobbiamo tenerci pronti potrebbero arrivare da un momento all'altro". Lilly scoppiò a piangere, il pensiero di dover combattere anche contro suo figlio l'angustiava.

Victor Budarin faceva volteggiare delle sfere a mezz'aria con la telecinesi. Era annoiato. "Ciao", disse John. "Ciao! ragazzino, non devi darmi del tu, sono un tuo superiore. E ho anche un potere più fico del tuo". "Davvero?". Pyro prese il suo accendino e da una piccola fiammella, ne scaturì una più grande. "Complimenti!", disse sarcastico Victor. Il mutante più giovane gli scagliò contro una fiammata, ma Budarin la bloccò con facilità e con altrettanta leggerezza fece volare via l'accendino. "Ora cosa fa il nostro ragazzino senza il suo giocattolino?". Il telecinetico cominciava a divertirsi. Pyro si morse le labbra dalla rabbia. "Allora poppante, come è andata la tua prima missione per conto della Divisione?" "È andata", rispose secco. "Che ne pensi del suo potere?", il tono di Budarin era ironico. Sapeva bene che odiava la ragazza perché possedeva due poteri: quello mutante e quello magico. "Penso che sia sprecato su di lei. Una simile forza e mai una volta che l'abbia usato per fini personali. Stupida ragazza". "Questa è una delle cose che mi piace di lei. Ha il potere di un dio, o meglio di una dea, ma la sua coscienza le impedisce di usarlo per lucro. La trovo eccitante anche per questo". Victor sfornò uno dei suoi seducenti sorrisi. "Ti piace proprio" "Perché a te noo! Ho visto come la guardavi alla festa". "È solo che non l'avevo mai vista con una abito da sera. Non mi ero mai accorto che fosse così bella". John era nervoso. "Sei proprio un ragazzino!". Il telecineta si alzò e uscì dalla stanza per cercare Carver. Ha causa della manipolazione dell'uomo Hermione era immune al suo fascino.

"Sei sicuro, potrebbe farti arrosto", "So come ricattarla signore". "Come vuoi". Il capo della divisione accompagnò il suo braccio destro nella stanza dove era rinchiusa la Grifondoro. Poi li lasciò soli. Hermione ritornata in se cercava con lo sguardo una via di fuga, ma la stanza non aveva finestre e l'unica porta era chiusa a chiave. Poteva facilmente distruggere le pareti e l'uomo di fronte a lei. "Ascolta bene tesoro, come ti ho già detto alla festa, devi fare la brava o uno dei tuoi amici farà una brutta fine. Abbiamo tra le mani tutti gli X-Men". Victor si avvicinò lentamente, voleva pregustarsi ogni secondo di quell'incontro. Quando fu abbastanza vicino sussurrò: "Tranquilla tesoro". Le mani del mutante cominciarono ad accarezzarla, ma alcuni movimenti di lei lo insospettirono. "Non l'hai mai fatto? Questa per te è la prima volta?" Victor rideva di gusto. L'espressione del volto era di compiacimento. Stava per baciarla quando sentì che la temperatura si era alzata di colpo. "Attenta ricorda che ho io il coltello dalla parte del manico". Sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi e si avvicinò di nuovo al viso della ragazza: "Questa sera mi limiterò a baciarti e ad accarezzarti, ma solo questa sera piccola".

Questo non tranquillizzo la giovane anche perché le carezze del mutante era fin troppo intime. Budarin invece si divertiva moltissimo: l'ansia, la paura di lei lo eccitavano e non poco.

La lettera in risposta a quella della professoressa McGrannit, arrivò a sera inoltrata:

_Cara Minerva,_

_la situazione non è delle migliori. Come ho detto in precedenza, Azkaban è stata distrutta e i Mangiamorte sono riusciti a scappare. Per fortuna non è morto nessuno. Le guardie interrogate qua al ministero hanno riferito di aver visto un velivolo babbano, o almeno credono che fosse dei non maghi, perché una -macchina- come quella non l'avevano mai vista prima. _

_Hanno detto che sopra al velivolo erano comparse due persone: un ragazzo dai capelli rossicci e una ragazza. Secondo quanto hanno visto, è dal corpo di quest'ultima che le sfere infuocate sono uscite fuori._

_Ricordando le parole di Silente a proposito di alcuni di loro, credo che la ragazza in questione sia Hermione Granger._

_Stiamo prendendo diverse misure di sicurezza per evitare che attacchino anche il ministero. Di a Silente di fare la stessa cosa, potrebbero attaccarvi da un momento all'altro. Ho paura che la sola magia non basti contro di loro._

_Buona fortuna._

_P.S.: Non so se può essere utile, ma la ragazza in questione sembrava titubante, non ha ubbidito subito all'ordine dell'altro ragazzo. Almeno questo è quello che mi è stato riferito dalle guardie che si trovavano all'esterno della prigione._

Minerva fece un sospiro profondo, chiuse la lettera e si recò nell'ufficio dell'ex preside.

"Minerva cara, spero che tu abbia buone notizie". "Forse, innanzitutto ad Azkaban non è morto nessuno". La professoressa notò che Silente aveva inclinato appena gli angoli della bocca. "Purtroppo è stata la Granger a colpire la torre, ma i presenti hanno notato che non ha ubbidito subito agli ordini dati, hanno detto che sembrava non voler assecondare il ragazzo accanto a lei. Dalla descrizione data, il guiovane non è uno dei mutanti che abbiamo ospitato. Aveva i capelli rossicci..."

Albus scattò in piedi: "Ma certo, come ho fatto a non pensarci prima. Carver sarà anche potente, ma sta manipolando troppe persone, non può avere un controllo perfetto su tutte, soprattutto con i mutanti di Xavier, dato che hanno una coscienza. Questo Minerva è un punto ha nostro favore. Possiamo aiutarli. Chiama Cassie e i bambini, forse conosceranno qualche altro mutante che si può unire al nostro gruppo. Dobbiamo formare anche noi un esercito misto".

_Fatemi sapere se il capitolo vi piace e se si riesce a leggere. Se non è così vedrò di migliorare l'impaginazione._


	11. Bentornato professore

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN (seconda parte)**

**Capitolo 11: Bentornato professore**

Due intere settimane erano passate dalla scomparsa dei mutanti dalla scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts. In questi giorni Silente si era preparato per formare il suo esercito da contrapporre a quello di Henry Carver. Grazie all'aiuto di Cassie Holmes era riuscito a reclutare diversi mutanti: Nick Gant un telecinetico forte quanto Victor Budarin e con un conto aperto con la Divisione, Kira Hudson una manipolatrice che ha avuto a che fare con l'agenzia di Carver, il trasformatore Cliff Curtis con la capacità di modificare degli oggetti per un lasso di tempo; il segugio Emily Hu, la suturante Teresa Stowe, l'occultatore Stein, l'elettrocinetica Mary e il signor Whong con il potere di cancellare la memoria e di conseguenza impedire l'uso dei poteri mutanti per un breve periodo.

"Non sono troppo pochi per contrastare l'altro esercito?", disse Sirius. "A volte mio caro amico la qualità vale molto di più della quantità", rispose tranquillamente Silente. I mutanti reclutati dalla piccola Cassie, intanto, si guardavano intorno stupiti: "Siete davvero dei maghi?", chiese Kira. Silente annuì. Sorrideva, amava osservare la scuola con gli occhi di altre persone era come riscoprirla una seconda volta. Sirius invece era sempre più perplesso. -A cosa poteva servire una suturante? Di sicuro non a combattere-, pensava. "Ragazzina non è hai trovati altri?" Cassie guardò per qualche secondo Black, "Si signore, ma di loro ci possiamo fidare. Hanno avuto tutti quanti a che fare con la Famiglia e la Divisione. Kira è stata manipolata da Carver, ma è riuscita a fuggire anche grazie a Nick". Silente sembrava molto interessato. Se quella ragazza era riuscita a sfuggire in qualche modo alla manipolazione, allora c'era speranza anche per tutti gli altri. Cliff Curtis avvertendo il disappunto e l'ansia di Black prese la parola: "Se avete bisogno di altro personale, la S.H.I.E.L.D. fa al caso vostro. Quell'agenzia ha dato manforte alla squadra di Xavier durante l'ultimo scontro con Magneto. Inoltre al suo interno lavorano molti mutanti". "Veramente?", chiese Silente. "Si signore, non tutti pensano che i mutanti siano dei mostri". "Bene, molto bene", rispose soddisfatto Albus.

"Stai andando da lei?", chiese Carver, "Non è che ti piace troppo?". Victor sorrise alle parole del suo capo. "Stai attento, non so fino a che punto il tuo ricatto fara effetto". "È nelle mie mani" rispose suadente Budarin. "Se lo dici tu. Io devo assentarmi, Fury ha scoperto che Pyro è evaso e comincia a sospettare qualcosa". -"Non fai prima a manipolarlo?" "Quel bastardo sembra immune a determinate capacità mutanti. Anche Candy fatica a entrare nella su mente" "È un mutante?" "No. Deve avere un qualche congegno addosso che elude alcuni poteri mentali". "Oppure", aggiunse divertito Budarin, "È un mutante, ma non sa di esserlo".

Hermione era seduta in un angolo, rannicchiata come un riccio. Victor non era ancora andato fino in fondo con lei, ma le parole dell'altra sera _Baciarti non mi basta più _le avevano fatto capire che quel momento forse era arrivato. Lo sentì fischiettare. La ragazza si rizzò in piedi tremante. Il telecinetico aprì la porta ed entrò. Aveva la camicia aperta. Hermione non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo e nonostante fosse vestita cercò con le mani di coprirsi di più. Il gesto non sfuggì al ragazzo che sorrise. Hermione gli piaceva molto, non solo fisicamente. C'era qualcosa nel suo carattere che lo attraeva, oltre al fatto che quando usava il suo potere sembrava un regina o meglio una dea, la sua dea. Si avvicinò piano, prese tra le mani il suo bel viso e la baciò dolcemente. Spostò le labbra sul collo, mentre le mani cominciarono a sbottonare la camicetta. Ogni gesto era lento, calmo, dolce, quasi a volerla tranquillizzare. Non parlava si limitava a fare semplicemente "shshsh" ogni volta che la pirocinetica sussultava per la paura. Ma Hermione era troppo spaventata e questa volta non controllò il suo potere. I pochi mobili della stanza presero fuoco. Budarin si staccò da lei e la nostra Grifondoro colse la palla al balzo scaraventando il mutante contro la porta con un'ondata di calore. Victor perse momentaneamente i sensi e con il ragazzo fuori gioco, la nostra riuscì a scappare, non prima però di aver allontanato il giovane dalla fiamme.

Passò una buona mezz'ora, ma ancora non era riuscita a uscire dalla struttura e tanto meno a trovare gli altri prigionieri. Quel posto era un labirinto. Stava per svoltare, quando un proiettile le sfiorò il capo. Victor ridestatosi aveva dato l'allarme e un gruppo di agenti della Divisione si era mobilitato. "Signorina, venga fuori con le mani alzate. Non le faremo alcun male se si arrende subito". Hermione portò le mani alla bocca, doveva farlo, doveva usarlo. Uscì. "Bene, molto bene, ora si stenda a terra". La ragazza non ubbidì. "Ho detto si stenda a terra". Il tono dell'agente era leggermente irritato. Sapeva di trovarsi di fronte a una mutante molto potente. Tutti gli agenti presenti erano nervosi.

Hermione chiuse per qualche secondo gli occhi. Dal suo corpo cominciarono a fuoriuscire diverse ondate di calore che investirono gli uomini della Divisione, ma nessuno di loro si spostò più di tanto. Quando gli riaprì le lampade al neon cominciarono a scoppiare una dopo l'altra. Scintille e frammenti di vetro investirono gli agenti. Alcuni cominciarono a fare fuoco ma i proiettili esplodevano a mezz'aria. Fu allora che si accorsero delle pareti. Erano deformate e in alcuni punti videro del fumo. Uno degli agenti cominciò a gridare, i suoi abiti avevano preso fuoco. Ci fu un fuggi, fuggi generale. Tutto l'ambiente era munito di allarme antincendio, ma il suo potere aveva generato un black out. Dei passi dietro di lei, la spinsero a riprendere la fuga, fino a raggiungere una via d'uscita. Rese facilmente inoffensive le guardie all'entra, la ragazza uscì definitivamente dall'edificio. All'interno Pyro era riuscito a domare le fiamme grazie al suo potere mutante. Victor era furente e anche preoccupato per la reazione che avrebbe avuto Carver. Doveva trovarla assolutamente prima che la situazione degenerasse, soprattutto per lui. Non voleva tornare alla vita di strada e tanto meno morire.

Un'ora intera era passata dalla fuga della ragazza. Victor aveva sgunzagliato diversi uomini dell'agenzia tra cui Mack e Holden, due segugi tra i più validi della Divisione. Erano gli unici capaci di fiutare una traccia anche a chilometri di distanza. Carver prima della fuga della pirocinetica aveva preso delle misure cautelari. Tutti i segugi hai suoi ordini avevano _monitorato_ ogni prigioniero della Divisione. Hermione dal canto suo, aveva trovato rifugio nelle fogne. Sperava di non essere trovata li dentro, o almeno di far perdere le sue tracce. Aveva molta paura, non sapeva dove andare, ne chi cercare. Un rumore la scosse dai suoi pensieri. Sembrava il vagito di un neonato. Quando arrivo nel punto esatto del suono trovò tre bambini. Erano sporchi, denutriti e più impauriti di lei. La ragazza si avvicinò con cautela non voleva spaventarli ancora di più. Accarezzò il viso della più grandicella e prese in braccio quella più piccola. Solo il maschio era ancora sulle sue. A gesti gli invitò a seguirla. Era una bella responsabilità, anche se lei stessa era in fuga non voleva lasciarli la da soli. Prese la decisione di uscire da li con i piccoli. Trovare un posto dove rifocillarsi e sistemarsi per riposare un po' non era per niente facile. Alla fine trovarono una palestra. L'avevano appena chiusa ed Hermione usò il suo potere per forzare la serratura. Lì dentro potevano detergersi e magari trovare qualcosa di pulito da indossare. Quando furono pronti la ragazza manomise un distributore di snack. A giudicare dall'appetito che i bambini avevano, non mettevano qualcosa sotto i denti da un bel po'.

La più grande del gruppetto presento se stessa e gli altri bambini. "Io sono Violet, lui si chiama Klaus e la più piccola Sunny. Siamo scappati dall'orfanotrofio dove vivevamo. Hanno capito che eravamo dei mutanti e hanno chiamato chi di dovere". Hermione guardava i piccoli con dolcezza. Sapeva bene che le persone chiamate erano nemici della razza mutante. Ex-militari che avevano formato una loro agenzia governativa. Più di una volta avevano cercato di rapire e rinchiudere gli allievi della scuola fondata da suo padre adottivo. "Sei una mutante anche tu, vero?", chiese la bambina più grande. Hermione annuì con la testa. "Come ti chiami?", disse l'unico maschietto del gruppo. Granger fece capire loro che non riusciva a parlare. "Sei sorda?" La ragazza sorrise e negò con il capo. "Allora sei muta?" La giovane annuì. "Smettila Klaus sei troppo indisponente". Violet era diventata leggermente rosa per la vergongna. "Perché, che ho detto". Hermione sorrideva amava molto i bambini, voleva una famiglia numerosa come quella di Ron. Il pensiero che uno dei suoi più cari amici la odiava, la fece star male. "Ti senti bene?", chiese Violet. Hermione rispose di si con la testa. Si era fatto tardi, avevano tutti bisogno di riposare e la palestra era calda e confortevole. I bambini si addormentarono, ma non Hermione. Anche se era molto stanca doveva essere vigile. Di sicuro erano già sulle sue tracce. Un rumore secco la fece sussultare, svegliò i bambini e silenziosamente, uscirono dalla porta sul retro per poi correre via. I piccoli non capivano bene, ma fecero come lei. Decise che era meglio muoversi in una via trafficata. Con un po' di fortuna avrebbero faticato un po' a trovarli.

All'interno della palestra intanto i segugi riferirono a Victor che la ragazza era stata lì, ma non era sola. A giudicare dall'odore era in compagnia di tre bambini, quasi sicuramente mutanti. Il cellulare di Budarin squillò: Carver. -Maledizione-, pensò. "Budarin". "Dove diavolo sei". Il ragazzo non rispose subito. "La sto cercando signore". "Tu e le tue dannate voglie... trovala. Il suo potere è troppo prezioso. Io chiederò a Pop Girl di avere una premonizione, poi ti faro sapere. Vedi di non fallire". Carver chiuse la conversazione. "Usciamo, tanto qua non c'è più nessuno". I segugi ripresero a fiutare l'aria circostante.

Hermione era abbastanza lontana, ma sapeva di non essere ancora al sicuro. Lei e i bambini si sedettero per qualche minuto. Doveva riflettere sul da farsi. Si guardava intorno nella speranza di vedere un volto famigliare, ma niente. Se c'erano dei mutanti nei paraggi non era in grado di contattarli, e tantomeno di contattare i maghi. Si coprì il volto con le mani, rassegnata quando udì nella sua testa una voce famigliare 'Vieni da ma figlia mia, vieni'. Scattò in piedi come se avesse preso la scossa, quella voce... 'Non può essere lui', pensò. Fece alzare i bambini e ripresero a camminare. Arrivarono dalle parti di Central Park. Entrarono e la ragazza sentì ancora quel richiamo 'Vieni'. 'Dove?', fu la risposta mentale della mutante. 'Al Mount Sinai Hospital a est di Central Park'. Riprese a camminare, sempre all'interno del parco. Forse aveva fatto male a venire in un luogo così deserto, ma almeno lì, grazie anche all'ora tarda, poteva usare il suo potere senza recare troppi danni o ferire delle persone. Si erano addentrati molto, troppo. Il parco più grande di New York aveva delle zone dove era meglio stare lontani. Qualcosa le venne addosso, un ragazzo. Quando lo spinse lontano si accorse che aveva una siringa nel braccio. Il ragazzo era appena morto, overdose. I bambini più grandi urlarono, la piccola scoppiò a piangere per le urla. Hermione aveva gli occhi dilatati dalla paura, ma non un suono uscì dalla sua bocca. Negli ultimi tempi c'erano state troppe morti. Non riusciva a sopportarne più nessuna. Si girò ancora terrorizzata e due braccia forti e calde l'accolsero. Hermione tremava come una foglia, per questo si sentì tranquillizzata da quell'abbraccio inaspettato. Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi finché...

"Shshsh, va tutto bene tesoro, tranquilla". Le labbra dell'uomo le sfiorarono la guancia. Hermione aprì gli occhi e cercò di divincolarsi, ma il ragazzo la strinse ancora di più fino a farle male. La baciò con prepotenza mordendole le labbra. Victor Budarin era arrabbiato, ma la desiderava, forse anche più di prima. "Stupeficium", gridarono tre maghi, uno di loro più furente dello stesso mutante. Silente, Draco, e Ron erano arrivati appena in tempo. Cassie Holmes aveva avuto una premonizione e per fortuna nei tempi giusti. Il telecinetico e i due seguci caddero tramortiti dallo schiantesimo. Gli stregoni raggiunsero la ragazza ancora incredula. Abbraccio Ron e lo baciò sulla guancia. Weasley non si mosse. Sembrava leggermente inebetito, o forse si vergognava solo. Draco invece strinse i pugni, lui aveva schiantato il mutante che la importunava, non il Grifondoro.

"Bene e ora di andare". Silente stava per creare una Passaporta, ma Hermione lo fermò. Cercò di parlare, ma non ci riusciva. Il vecchio mago la guardò incuriosito come gli altri presenti. Poi lo sguardo del mago si posò sui bambini. "Sono mutanti?", chiese il vecchio mago. La ragazza annuì. "Vuoi che vengano con noi". Greanger annuì ancora. Spinse i bambini verso di loro quando la voce che aveva sentito mentalmente Hermione, parlò di nuovo: 'Venite, vi sto aspettando'. Ron e Draco si spaventarono. Albus invece sorrise. Aveva capito a chi apparteneva quel messaggio mentale. 'Sei un uomo pieno di sorprese mio buon amico' fu la risposta -_telepatica_\- di Silente.

Si avviarono tutti nell'edificio indicato. "Questo è un ospedale babbano?", chiese Ron. Il ragazzo teneva Hermione per mano. Draco era dietro di loro insieme ai bambini. 'Io ho schiantato quello', pensava rabbioso. Ad attenderli dell'edificio la dottoressa Moira MacTaggart: "Venite, vi sta aspettando". Prima di entrare nella camera sterilizzata furono costretti a indossare tute, mascherine, guanti... Hermione e i bambini, a parte la più piccola, non ebbero nessuna difficoltà. Per i tre maghi era un po' diverso: Silente aveva barba e capelli troppo lunghi, mentre gli altri due non sapevano bene da che parte cominciare. Quando ebbero finito uscirono e spostarono le tendine che coprivano un uomo in stato vegetativo. 'Benvenuti', disse telepaticamente. Hermione prese la mano dello sconosciuto. Anche se l'aspetto del paziente era diverso, aveva capito di chi si trattava. "B, ben... bentornato professore". Disse tra le lacrime.

_Ciriciao gente ho inserito tre nuovi personaggi. I _protagonisti _del film Lemony Snicket una serie di sfortunati eventi. Ho cambiato alcuni cose. Nella prima stesura erano ancora parenti. Qua no. Sono solo scappati dallo stesso istituto per salvarsi la vita. Gli ho inseriti per le loro capacità "fuori dal comune"._


	12. Attento Victor!

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN (seconda parte)**

**Capitolo 12: Attento Victor!**

Tre settimane dal rapimento dei mutanti, una dal ritorno di Hermione nella scuola. Questo il lasso di tempo passato.

Gli studenti e gli ex-allievi, soprattutto i maschi non lasciavano stare la Grifondoro. Ora che Warren non era al suo fianco i ragazzi avevano ricominciato a corteggiarla, su tutti Zabini e Nott.

"Credevo che la consideraste una sud..., una mezz..., insomma indegna del vostro sangue puro". "Be, la consideravamo così Draco, ma ora che sappiamo che è la legittima erede della casata Serpeverde, una delle più nobili del mondo magico..., che è figlia di Voldemort e che è una mutante molto potente..., be l'abbiamo rivalutata", disse Zabini. "Senza contare...", continuò Nott, "Che è molto carina, una delle più carine della scuola". "E questo non guasta", concluse Blaise. In quel momento entrò Marcus Flitt. Aveva capelli impomatati e profumava di acqua di colonia babbana.

"Dove vai così tirato a lucido?", chiese Draco, "E poi cos'è questo strano odore che hai addosso?" "Ho un appuntamento. Silente ha detto che dobbiamo fare amicizia con i mutanti". Draco lo guardò di traverso, "Non dirmi che esci con la Granger". "Si, andiamo a Hogsmeade, e l'odore che senti è un profumo babbano. Affatto male devo dire". "Non credevo ti piacesse", disse nauseato Malfoy. "A essere sincero questa non è la prima volta che uso una cosa dei non maghi. La loro musica, ad esempio, mi piace molto". Malfoy fece una risatina: "Parlavo della Granger". "Oh! Bee... a dire il vero non mi è mai stata del tutto indifferente. L'avevo notata già otto anni fa. La trovavo graziosa, ma buffa con quei capelli. E poi era diversa dalle altre ragazze, la sua espressione... non te lo so spiegare bene. Nel secondo anno l'ho trovata più carina, ma è dal terzo che ho capito che sarebbe diventata davvero bella. Mi frenava il fatto che fosse una sangue sporco, ma ora è diverso. Tra l'altro se mi metto con lei la mia famiglia diventerà più importante, forse la più importante del mondo magico".

"È solo per questo che ti vuoi mettere con lei?", domandò rabbioso Draco. "Lo sai che sei strano Draco. Non ti riconosco più". Flitt uscì dalla stanza per andare a prendere Hermione. Dopo qualche minuto anche Draco uscì, voleva rovinargli quel giorno _-Non uscirà mai più con la mia ragazza-_. Draco si fermò di colpo non poteva aver pensato questo, _-la mia ragazza?-_ Scosse la testa per scacciare quel pensiero, ma inutilmente. Di colpo ripensò al preside quando aveva pronunciato il suo nome lentamente H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E. e al modo in cui era arrossito. Al mutante che la guardava in maniera lasciva e alla rabbia e alla nausea che aveva sentito in quel momento; pensava a quello che aveva detto Krum _-Lei, Draco, ti piace e anche tanto-_, al fatto che aveva avuto un attacco di gelosia nel vederli insieme alla festa. Ripensò alla prima volta che la vide otto anni fa. Era impossibile non notarla con quei capelli. Aveva capito subito che era una nata babbana. I puro sangue avevano una classe innata, un allure speciale. Solo i traditori del proprio sangue non erano così, come i Weasley. Fece una smorfia ripensando a Ron e a lei che lo aveva abbracciato.

Al secondo anno di scuola l'aveva insultata pesantemente. Ricordò il pensiero che aveva avuto in quel momento _-Io sono come il Sole e tu la Luna che mi gira intorno e mi adora come un dio-. _La detestava, non sopportava che una nata babbana fosse la prima della classe. Che rispondesse a tono ai purosangue come lui, che nonostante tutto si rialzasse sempre. Non sopportava il fatto che fosse tra le più carine della scuola. Questo l'aveva notato anche lui, nonostante i capelli e gli incisivi. Le più belle dovevano essere solo le purosangue, meglio se Serpeverdi. Per questo la insultava sempre. Si esaltava ogni volta che riusciva a ferirla, gli piaceva stuzzicarla in ogni modo. Amava vedere il suo viso contrito, arrabbiato, triste ogni volta che le faceva del male. Si sentiva forte, potente. -_Io il Sole e tu la mia Luna-_. Poi ricordò anche le torture che sua zia inflisse alla ragazza, le sue lacrime, le sue grida, il suo dolore. La sofferenza per la perdita del suo amato professore e padre putativo, ora di nuovo con lei.

Cominciava a chiedersi se gli piaceva davvero, se gli era sempre piaciuta. Aveva letto da qualche parte che: _Chi disprezza compra. _Fece un respiro profondo. Decise di non seguire Flitt e andò a rifugiarsi nell'aula di Babbanologia. I Serpeverde non sarebbero mai entrati e nessuno lo avrebbe mai cercato là dentro. Aveva bisogno di restare da solo.

Victor Budarin era furente. Aveva perso credibilità agli occhi del suo capo. Non voleva ritornare in mezzo a una strada, o peggio finire dentro una cassa da morto.

Si trovava nei suoi alloggi, all'interno della Divisione, su ordine di Carver. Era da una settimana che era la dentro. Candy gli portava regolarmente dei pasti. Nemmeno lei sapeva che piani il loro superiore avesse nei confronti di Budarin. Victor sapeva che lei non usava il suo potere sul loro capo. Lo temeva, lo temevano tutti all'interno dell'agenzia da lui creata. Hanry faceva il bello e il cattivo tempo là dentro. Il telepate andò in bagno, aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda e sciacquò il viso. Fissò la sua immagine allo specchio. Si sentiva ferito e umiliato. Non sapeva bene chi lo aveva colpito, ricordò solo una parola -_Stupeficium-_, un parola senza senso. Poi si ricordò che era un incantesimo. Lo aveva sentito all'interno della scuola quando la sua squadra aveva rapito quel giovane mago. Si diede una sistemata e si recò dal suo capo. Con l'ultima visita Candy gli aveva detto che Carver voleva vederlo. Durante il tragitto pensò ad un piano per riprendersi la ragazza e a un modo per dare una lezione ai maghi. Stava per bussare quando senti diversi rumori provenire dall'interno dello studio dell'uomo. A giudicare dal suono che proveniva il giovane mutante capì che Henry Carver si stava rilassando con qualcuno, anzi qualcuna. -_Questa poi prima mi_ _chiama e poi mi snobba_. _Meglio non disturbare. E bravo Carver, lui le sue voglie se le_ _toglie_-, pensò.

Se ne andò di soppiatto. Decise di fare di testa sua, senza aspettare ulteriori ordini. Passò vicino alla stanza dov'era stata rinchiusa Hermione. Entrò. Si guardò attorno, i mobili erano bruciati e le pareti si erano annerite. Apri l'armadio. L'abito che indossava alla festa si era miracolosamente salvato e nonostante l'odore di fumo, si poteva percepire ancora il sentore di vaniglia del profumo della ragazza. Chiuse gli occhi. Ripensò all'ultimo incontro, quello al parco. Forse il più intimo. Ricordò la paura della ragazza per la morte di quel tossico e di come, per qualche secondo, si era lasciata andare tra le sue braccia. Victor aveva solo avuto avventure da una botta e via, mai una storia seria. Non era il tipo, ma con lei era diverso. Non era mai stato innamorato ed era sicuro di non esserlo, ma la desiderava, questo si. Non solo perché era una bella ragazza, c'erano diversi fattori che la rendevano irresistibile e lo attraevano molto: il suo carattere, il suo candore, il suo pudore, il suo potere... i suoi occhi, la parte che preferiva del viso. Il castano dorato delle sue iridi lo facevano impazzire. Usci dalla stanza e si mise alla ricerca di Pyro. Aveva un piano.

Hermione e Flitt erano appena tornati dalla gita a Hogsmeade. Non erano stati fuori molto. La ragazza non se la sentiva di lasciare per troppo tempo da solo il professor Xavier. L'uomo era stato trasferito nell'infermeria della scuola ed era assistito da Madama Chips, dalla dottoressa babbana MacTaggart e da Luna. La giovane strega sembrava aver trovato la sua vocazione: quella di crocerossina. Flitt non era molto contento di tornare così presto, ma non disse nulla. Voleva lavorarsi per bene la ragazza. Un'eventuale unione con lei non poteva che portare bene alla sua famiglia. "Ragazzi già di ritorno?", disse l'ex preside vedendo Hermione e Marcus che l'aveva accompagnata fino in infermeria. Silente si trovava là per tenere compagnia a Charles. Amava conversare 'telepaticamente' con lui. Il corpo del professore dopo l'incontro con Magneto per salvare Jane era andato perduto, distrutto. Ma non la sua mente. Charles era riuscito a trasferire il suo cervello nel corpo di un uomo in stato vegetativo. "Non devi preoccuparti Hermione, Xavier non è mai solo". La ragazza chiese scusa a Marcus e si congedò da lui. Per tutta risposta la invitò nuovamente per un'altra uscita. Silente sorrideva, era felice di vedere che Hermione aveva recuperato l'uso della parola, ma avrebbe voluto vedere un altro ragazzo al suo fianco.

All'interno dell'infermeria Poppy discuteva di medicina con la dottoressa Moira. L'infermiera di Hogwarts era interessata ai metodi di cura mutanti e babbani, mentre l'altra mostrava interesse per quelli magici. Persino l'infermiera ritratta nel dipinto ascoltava attentamente e prendeva appunti. Il vecchio mago si rilassò. Nella lotta contro la Divisione avevano bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile. E ora Xavier era diventato la loro arma più offensiva. Nessuno sapeva del suo 'ritorno' e lui poteva sondare la mente del nemico senza nessun problema. Ora non rimaneva che incontrare Fury. Albus sperava in un'alleanza con lui.

"Guarda chi si rivede, il grande Victor. Il mutante più fico della Divisione. O almeno il più fico fino a una settimana fa". Pyro lo sfotteva. "Hanry ti ha fatto uscire finalmente?" "Devi chiamarlo Carver e non devi darmi del tu", rispose secco Victor. "Muoviti, vai a prendere il mutante alato, quello che si teletrasporta e il maghetto quattrocchi". "Oh! Hanry ti ha datto un'altra possibilità. Sei un miracolato". "Muoviti", disse rabbioso il telepate. "Hai dimenticato la parolina magicaa!" Victor spinse il giovane contro la parete con il suo potere: "È un ordine ragazzino". John sbuffò. Quando ritornò chiese a cosa poteva servire il mago. Budarin rispose che la mente del ragazzo era stata sondata dalla loro telepate e così avevano scoperto alcune cose sul mondo magico: "Sapevi che hanno un loro Ministero?. Sembra che ce ne sia uno in ogni stato. Tramite lui abbiamo cercato di entrare in quello degli Stati Uniti, ma non ci siamo riusciti, il ragazzo è inglese e quindi suppongo che sia in grado di penetrare solo in quello del Regno Unito". "Supponi, aspetta un attimo Carver sa quello che vuoi fare?" "Lui sarà contento". "Certo, se riesci però a riportargli la pirocinetica. Se fallisci?" "Non fallirò". Disse a denti stretti Budarin.

Victor ordinò al mago di fare un incantesimo per aiutare Dudley a trovare il posto. Fatto questo, il cugino di Harry teletrasportò il gruppetto all'interno del Ministero della Gran Bretagna.

"Così questo è il Ministero", disse Victor. I due mutanti si guardarono in giro incuriositi. Frotte di maghi, streghe e folletti si agitavano senza sosta. Videro delle cabine telefoniche rosse che fungevano da ascensori, e altrettante persone comparire o scomparire all'interno di camini piuttosto ampi. "Adesso so che Babbo Natale e la Befana esistono", disse divertito Pyro vedendo dei maghi con lunghe barbe e vecchie in cartapecorita. Osservarono altri ascensori, se così si potevano chiamare. Non andavano in verticale, ma in orizzontale. Il gruppo si fermò di fronte a una statua che raffigurava un mago e due creature che guardavano la statua più grande in maniera adorante. "Questo deve essere il punto centrale. Bene possiamo cominciare".

Warren si tolse il mantello che copriva il suo corpo. Era a torso nudo, le sue ali brillavano in maniera sinistra. Nessuno lo notò, tutti erano troppo indaffarati. Il mutante tenne gli occhi chiusi e per qualche minuto non successe niente. Quando gli riaprì cominciò a colare dagli stessi una sostanza viscida e grigia. Le persone vicine al mutante cominciarono a stare male. Alcune si erano accasciate, altre faticavano a respirare. Dopo poco quel malore si spanse, fino a colpire tutti i presenti. Victor e gli altri avevano trovato un riparo, ma dovevano stare attenti. Il veleno secernuto dal corpo di Warren a contatto con l'ambiente esterno diventava volatile.

Un rumore secco fece sussultare Budarin e Pyro. Si guardarono intorno e notarono un gruppo di persone che si stava avvicinando. Il mutante più grande riconobbe il mago più anziano e quello più giovane: Silente e Draco. Ghignò. -_Tra poco sarete tutti morti_-, pensò. Quando furono più vicini, notò che il loro corpo era circondato da una specie di guaina. Cassie un ora prima aveva avuto una premonizione e questa volta nei tempi giusti. Albus era accompagnato, oltre che da Draco e dalla sua famiglia, anche da alcuni membri dell'Ordine della Fenice. Bacchette alla mano erano pronti a combattere.

Narcissa e Lucius provarono a parlare al ragazzo, ma lui era totalmente assente. Silente intanto osservò le persone svenute. Nonostante la tossicità molto alta del veleno secernuto da Warren nessuno era morto. Il mutante anche se sotto l'influsso di Carver, era riuscito comunque a controllare il suo micidiale potere potere. La prova stava nel colore della sostanza. Non era del suo tono naturale: nera come il catrame, ma grigia; come se il ragazzo usasse entrami i suoi fluidi, quello mortale e quello curativo. -_Ora tocca a te, amico mio_-, disse mentalmente Silente. Il messaggio era per il professor Xavier. Anche se non era presente, poteva usare lo stesso la telepatia e raggiungere la mente di Warren. Il fratello maggiore di Draco prese la sua testa fra le mani. Sembrava soffrire: "Non ci riesco, è troppo forte" diceva in risposta alla richiesta di Xavier. -_C'è la puoi fare ragazzo mio_-, diceva Charles, -_Pensa al dolore che stai_ _causando._ _Pensa ai tuoi amici, a tua sorella e alla tua vera famiglia... non ti hanno_ _mai dimenticato e sono sinceramente pentiti. Usalo, usa l'altro tuo potere, figlio mio-_. Lo strano liquidò che fuoriusciva dal corpo di Warren cambiò colore, da grigio divenne totalmente bianco. I presenti cominciarono a stare meglio. "Per la barba di Merlino Albus ora che succede". "Vedi Malocchio, il corpo di Warren può secernere una sostanza velenosa, ma anche il suo antidoto, o meglio un fluido curativo in grado di alleviare ogni male, o quasi".

"Maledizione", disse tra i denti Pyro. Il gruppo 'nemico' si teletrasporto, grazie a Dudley, vicino a Warren. Stavano per prenderlo quando Lucius pronunciò l'incantesimo di appello: "ACCIO WARREN". Con sorpresa di tutti soprattutto di Moody, l'incantesimo funzionò. Finora i maghi l'ho avevano utilizzato solo per appellare oggetti. Warren si ritrovò tra le braccia della sua famiglia. Era ancora un po' intontito. "Dannati maghi", John prese il suo accendino e cominciò a manipolare il fuoco. Un semplice accendino nelle sue mani diventava più pericoloso di un lanciafiamme. I maghi dal canto loro si difendevano bene grazie all'incantesimo Freddofiamma che rendeva inoffensivo il suo potere. Almeno finché Budarin non usò la telecinesi per far volare via le loro bacchette. "Bene maghetti, ora siete fregati". Pyro stava per calibrare un altro colpo quando Silente lo richiamò all'ordine: "John, smettila. Guardati attorno. Ci sono dei bambini. Guarda come sono terrorizzati. Non hai mai fatto del male ai piccoli, nemmeno a quelli umani. Vuoi cominciare ora?" John era prepotente e arrogante, ma non era cattivo, non fino al punto di fare del male a dei bambini. "Cattivo", diceva una bambinetta di cinque anni, "Sei un mago cattivo".

L'incendiario si morse le labbra, poi si voltò verso il mago: "Come fai a sapere il mio nome?" "Conos... conoscevo Xavier ragazzo, mi ha parlato di tutti voi. Diceva che eri molto dotato, ma avevi un pessimo carattere. Charles ti voleva molto bene. Sei..., eri come un figlio per lui, alla stregua di Warren, Rachel ed Hermione". "Allora, perché, non mi ha adottato come ha fatto con loro?" Ora il mutante era decisamente arrabbiato e si sentiva preso in giro. Come molti della sua specie era stato costretto a fuggire dalla sua stessa famiglia, da ragazzino, perché era diverso. "Ci ha provato, ma non gli hanno concesso di adottare un altro mutante". "BALLE!", gridò Pyro. Il giovane scagliò una fiammata più forte delle altre contro Silente, ma non riuscì a colpire il mago. Angel si era ripreso e aveva fatto scudo ad Albus con le sue ali, che bruciarono e si staccarono dal corpo. Narcissa gridò e corse da suo figlio. Il ragazzo allungò il braccio per fermarla. Si girò e andò incontro a John. Quest'ultimo guardava con ansia Warren. Pyro era alto, ma non quanto lui. "Stupido ragazzino". Il fratello di Draco colpì con un pugno John e lo tramortì. Se lo caricò sulle spalle e torno accanto al gruppo di stregoni.

Rimanevano 'in gara' ancora Victor, Dudley ed Harry. I maghi nel frattempo avevano ripreso le loro bacchette e le puntavano minacciosi sul mutante. "Arrenditi ragazzo, sei rimasto solo", disse l'ex preside. "Solo hai detto. I vostri colpi li posso parare facilmente", disse ironico Budarin, che nel frattempo si guardava intorno. "È inutile che la cerchi. Non l'abbiamo avvertita, altrimenti sarebbe venuta per salvare suo fratello". Draco guardava con disprezzo il telepate. Budarin non era affatto contento, niente era andato secondo i suoi piani. Voleva dimostrare la sua superiorità ai maghi e sperava che venisse anche lei. La sua vita in cambio di quella di tutti gli stregoni presenti al Ministero. Ma niente. Anzi aveva perso due mutanti. Carver come avrebbe reagito?

Silente intanto diede ordini precisi, dovevano colpire contemporaneamente il mutante con più di uno schiantesimo. Tenendolo occupato sarebbe stato più facile prendere Harry e suo cugino. E così fecero. Budarin parava i loro colpi lanciati uno dopo l'altro, e senza nessuna difficoltà. Non si accorse però che due maghi membri dell'Ordine della Fenice si erano avvicinati di soppiatto a Potter e a suo cugino. Li afferrarono e si smaterializzarono direttamente a Hogwarts. "Ora basta, sono al sicuro". Victor era diventato pallido. Stavolta non l'avrebbe passata liscia. Silente si smaterializzò accanto al ragazzo e li porse un calzino. Una passaporta, che trasportò Budarin negli Stati Uniti. Quando torno dai membri dell'ordine disse: "Abbiamo vinto questa partita, ma vincere la guerra sarà tutt'altro che facile".

Warren, Pyro, Harry e Dudley furono portati in infermeria accompagnati da Silente e dai Malfoy. John era ancora privo di sensi e lo adagiarono su un letto, mentre il giovane mago e suo cugino vennero sistemati vicino al professo Xavier. Charles cominciò a comunicare telepaticamente con i due ragazzi, fino a riuscire a togliere la manipolazione che era stata fatta loro. Silente fu molto soddisfatto. Madama Chips si occupava delle ustioni sulla schiena di Angel, mentre Moira era accanto a Pyro. Narcissa, Lucius e Draco erano vicino a Warren. "Non vi preoccupate", disse il giovane, "Le mie ali ricrescono sempre". "Davvero?", domandò stupito suo fratello minore. "Si e saranno anche più belle delle tue", rispose ironico il mutante. La famiglia Malfoy rise. Narcissa baciò sulla fronte il figlio più grande che arrossì e abbassò leggermente la testa. Malfoy invece alzò la sua e vide sulla porta Hermione. Si congedò con una scusa dai suoi e la raggiunse. "Non entri?" "No, meglio di no, dovete rimanere da soli con lui". Stava per andarsene quando il ragazzo le prese la mano. Si girò e si guardarono per qualche minuto. Draco non aveva mai notato quanto fosse bello il colore dei suoi occhi, lo stesso dei capelli. Quando la ragazza usava il suo potere si illuminavano ancora di più. Fu Hermione a rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante e a prendere la parola: "Grazie", disse piano. "Di cosa?", rispose Draco. "Hai aiutato Silente a salvarli tutti, Krum e Ron hanno detto che hai salvato anche me due volte. Grazie". "D..., di niente", Draco boccheggiava. Abbassò la testa e disse tra se e se -_Ora o mai più_-. "Hermione scusa devo verificare una cosa". Le mise le mani sulle spalle e sfiorò le labbra con un casto bacio. Quando lasciò la presa vide l'espressione stupefatta di Hermione che chiese: "Draco stai bene?". Il tono della voce era ansioso.

"Credo proprio di no". Rispose il ragazzo. Prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò con più passione.


	13. Capitolo 13: maghi vs mutanti

_Ultimo capitolo spero vi piaccia._

_P.S.: Leggete anche la nota sotto, grazie._

**HARRY POTTER vs X-MEN (seconda parte)**

**Capitolo 13: Maghi vs Mutanti**

Scappava... Victor Budarin. Fuggiva dalla Divisione, dal suo capo. Il telecinetico era in fuga da una settimana intera. Non poteva continuare così. Aveva bisogno di trovare un posto sicuro, un luogo dove non potevano arrivare nemmeno i segugi o i telepati. C'era solo un posto dove andare, ma prima bisognava trovarlo. Henry Carver aveva provato a cercarlo, ma niente. Nemmeno Candy era riuscita nel compito. Proprio per questo, era l'unico luogo dove rifugiarsi: il mondo magico.

"Oh buongiorno Draco, vedo che il tuo occhio si è sgonfiato e il livido quasi non si vede".

"Buongiorno professore". Draco salutò di malavoglia Silente. Nell'ultima settimana aveva messo su un muso lungo una Quaresima. Era arrabbiato con lei per il pugno che gli aveva dato nell'occhio destro. -_Poteva darmi uno schiaffo, anziché un pugno_-, pensò.

"Draco?", disse Albus. "Si professore", rispose il ragazzo. "Perché non provi a corteggiarla?". Il giovane mago strabuzzo gli occhi e guardò inorridito e schifato Silente, come se il vecchio mago lo avesse insultato in qualche modo. "Che devo fare? I Malfoy non corteggiano nessuno. Si prendono le ragazze che vogliono e soprattutto sono loro a doversi sentire lusingate dal fatto che purosangue di alto lignaggio decidono di farle diventare le loro ragazze". L'ex-preside rise sotto i baffi. "Davvero? Che strano, se non ricordo male tuo padre ha corteggiato tua madre, e tuo nonno ha fatto altrettanto con tua nonna".

Malfoy non sembrava del tutto sicuro della 'idee' che Albus sparava. "Funzionerà?" "Chi può dirlo, tu provaci". Silente guardava con dolcezza il ragazzo: "Draco, ti ricordi la prima parola che Hermione ha pronunciato?" "Cosa?" "La prima parola che Hermione ha pronunciato". "Beh, ha salutato quell'uomo... quel Xavier". "Sei sicuro, che sia quella?" Silente se ne andò non prima di aver fatto l'occhiolino al ragazzo.

Il giovane guardò il vecchio mago allontanarsi. _-Corteggiarla, dovrebbe essere felice che un purosangue come me si interessi a una mezz..., una nata babbana-mutante-_.

Si incamminò verso il parco della scuola, quando a metà strada incrociò suo fratello ed Hermione. La ragazza appena lo vide si irrigidì e con una scusa cambio strada lasciando da solo Warren. Draco si morse le labbra dalla rabbia _-Eh no, non ho mica la_ _pestis niger-_. Decise di seguirla. Salutò suo fratello e le corse dietro. Sentì in lontananza la voce di Angel: "Spero che tu non stia dietro a mia sorella".

La ragazza corse su al terzo piano e si rifugiò nell'aula di Babbanologia, sicura che lui non sarebbe mai entrato la. Non sapeva che il ragazzo era andato più volte nella classe per stare da solo. Quando anche lui raggiunse il terzo piano si guardò in torno, cercando di capire dove si potesse essere nascosta, poi ebbe un'intuizione. Stava per aprire la porta quando sentì delle voci provenire dall'interno.

"C..., ciao Hermione", disse Ron. "Ciao", rispose dolcemente la giovane. Si fissarono per qualche secondo poi Ron si scusò per il suo comportamento, per come l'aveva ignorata e stava anche per dirle del suo tradimento a favore dei mutanti malvagi, quando lei lo interruppe. "È colpa mia Ron. Dovevo essere sincera con te fino in fondo. Io sono stata la prima a tradire la tua fiducia. Mi dispiace tanto". Hermione aveva gli occhi lucidi, non voleva perdere uno dei suoi più cari amici. La ragazza abbasso un poco la testa. Alla fine del conflitto, prima che sparisse a causa di Magneto e della Confraternita dei Mutanti Malvagi, si erano messi insieme. Voleva molto bene a quel ragazzo, ma si era resa conto di non amarlo, non come una ragazza dovrebbe fare con il proprio ragazzo. Si vergognava per questo. Ron era diventato il suo ragazzo. Granger si morse le labbra fino a farle diventare rosse. Era nervosa, non sapeva bene come comportarsi con lui, anche per quello che era successo la settimana scorsa. Il bacio di Draco, l'aveva in qualche modo scossa. Ma le aveva anche messo paura.

"Ecco...", disse timidamente Weasley, "Io... volevo chiederti se ti andava di rimetterti con me... però se non vuoi lo capisco... voglio dire sono stato orrendo con te nell'ultimo mese e ora hai dei corteggiatori... si insomma". "Non sono la sua ragazza", disse ansiosamente Hermione riferendosi a Draco, che da dietro la porta stava origliando la conversazione. Quest'ultimo serrava i pugni per la rabbia, non voleva che ridiventasse la sua ragazza. Non doveva rimettersi con lui. "Beh!, magari possiamo riprovarci", disse Hermione. In cuor suo sapeva che non era la cosa giusta da fare, soprattutto nei confronti del suo amico, ma magari poteva anche funzionare. O almeno sperava che funzionasse. "Davvero?" Ron sembrava incredulo ed Hermione vedendo la sua espressione annuì sorridendo. Ron la baciò, ma lei non sentì le farfalle nello stomaco. La prima e unica volta che le aveva sentite era per il bacio di Malfoy. In realtà la ragazza fu contenta di non provare quella sensazione, perché credeva fosse solo una reazione all'ansia, alla paura che aveva provato in quel momento per il gesto del Serpeverde.

Il ragazzo uscì di corsa per dare la buona notizia a sua sorella e a Potter. Nella foga lasciò la porta aperta e Draco ne approfitto per entrare. La chiuse con un incantesimo non verbale e insonorizzò l'aula. Coprì i quadri con un velo e gli ammutolì con un'altra magia. Hermione non si era accorta di niente, dava le spalle a Malfoy, che le si avvicinò di soppiatto. La mutante fece un passo indietro e urtò il ragazzo. Si girò ancora sorridente pensando che fosse Ronald. Ma durò poco. Gli occhi si dilatarono. Riuscì a malapena a pronunciare il suo nome. Era la seconda volta che lo chiamava così, la seconda... Poì Draco ricordò. Ricordò la prima volta che la ragazza lo aveva chiamato per nome e coincideva con la sua prima parola dopo la guerra contro Magneto.

L'aveva seguita per rinfacciarle la rabbia che provava ogni volta che scappava per evitarlo, quando la vedeva con qualcuno, il pugno che gli aveva dato dopo il loro primo bacio. Ma non lo fece. Si limitò a fissarla, a guardare il viso spaventato della Granger, i suoi occhi dilatati, le sue bellissime iridi... le prese di nuovo il viso tra le mani e la baciò con molta dolcezza, sfiorando appena le labbra. Voleva tranquillizzarla, voleva che capisse che non la stava prendendo in giro, che quello che provava per lei era reale e cosa più importante, non voleva farle alcun male. Hermione sentì le farfalle nello stomaco, il cuore a mille e le gambe più molli della gelatina.

Un rumore secco, li fece sussultare. Dobby era andato a cercarli per ordine di Silente. Hermione arrossì violentemente e abbassò la testa. Stava per dire qualcosa, quando Malfoy la interruppe: "Hai bisogno di qualcosa Dobby?", chiese. L'elfo non rispose subito. Non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva appena visto. "Dobby!", lo incalzò il ragazzo. "Silente", disse solo il nome e sparì. Era sotto shock. Malfoy alzò un sopracciglio. Tolse l'incantesimo ai dipinti e chiese loro dove si trovava l'ex-preside. "Nella Sala Grande", risposero in coro. Poi uno di loro prese la parola: "Ragassino non farlo mai più". La voce proveniva da un quadro che raffigurava un mago molto anziano e sdentato.

Il Serpeverde non badò molto alle parole del vecchio. Si avvicinò a Hermione, l'abbracciò, le baciò la fronte e si smaterializzò con lei. Negli ultimi giorni Silente aveva tolto il veto sulla smaterializzazione all'interno della scuola. Si ritrovarono nella Sala Grande. All'interno c'era il corpo insegnanti, i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice e quelli dell'Esercito di Silente. Oltre a loro erano presenti anche le famiglie di alcuni studenti, il primo ministro, Rufus e Caramell e i mutanti. Granger si guardava attorno. Sperava che nessuno la notasse. Temeva la reazione di Ron ed Harry e degli altri suoi amici. E temeva la reazione di suo fratello. Draco la teneva ancora tra le braccia, anche se aveva spostato la testa di lato per osservare Silente. "Lasciami per favore", disse timorosa la giovane. "Perché?", rispose distrattamente il ragazzo. Un sorrisetto fece capolino sul suo viso. Hermione nel vedere la sua espressione arrossì leggermente.

Silente cominciò a parlare: "Molto bene, come sapete siamo di nuovo in guerra, questa volta dobbiamo combattere oltre ai maghi, anche i mutanti. Un nuovo nemico Henry Carver vuole sottomettere tutti i mondi che conosciamo: magico, babbano e mutante. Quell'uomo ha rapito è manipolato alcuni dei nostri e dei loro. Non sarà facile, probabilmente dovremmo batterci oltre che con i nemici, anche con gli amici". Un silenzio di tomba era calato sulla Sala Grande. Molti sapevano già dell'esistenza della Divisione e di quello che avevano fatto. Sapevano del rapimento della squadra del professor Xavier e di quello dei maghi americani. "Come li affronteremo?", chiese uno dei presenti. "Ho deciso di allearmi con un militare babbano, una persona che ha affrontato insieme a Charles e agli X-Men, come amano farsi chiamare, diverse minacce. Quest'uomo è ha capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Oggi stesso mi recherò da lui per discutere del problema..."

L'ex-preside non finì il discorso, perché Cassie aveva appena avuto una premonizione. Aveva visto l'organizzazione di Fury attaccata dalla Divisione. Quando non lo poteva dire con certezza. Il suo potere era ancora in via di sviluppo. Questo allarmò tutti anche Silente che prese una drastica decisione.

"FERMI, ALZATE LE MANI E TENETELE DOVE NOI POSSIAMO VEDERLE". Un gruppo armato dello S.H.I.E.L.D. aveva circondato Albus e tutte le persone che lo accompagnavano. Il vecchio mago aveva dato istruzioni precise ai suoi prima di materializzarsi all'interno dell'organizzazione di Nick Fury. Una di queste era la totale arresa. Moody e Sirius non erano del tutto d'accordo con quest'ordine, ma fecero lo stesso come voleva Albus. L'ex-preside si scusò della loro venuta senza un minimo di preavviso, ma la questione era urgente e doveva subito parlare con il responsabile dell'organizzazione.

"Jasper Sitwell". Una voce famigliare chiamò uno degli agenti che teneva sotto tiro i maghi. "Warren? Sei tu vecchio barbagianni". Il mutante sorrise e continuò, "Ti presento il signor Albus Silente. È amico del professor Xavier. Abbiamo una cosa importante da riferire a Fury. riguarda Carver". Sitwell sapeva bene che il suo capo non amava quell'uomo e sospettava fosse un traditore. "Va bene ti condurrò da lui". "No io non vengo, verranno invece il signor Silente e il professore". L'agente inarcò le sopracciglia quando apparve l'uomo, era su una sedia a rotelle, aveva un respiratore e una sacca per la flebo in grembo: _-E' un piacere rivederla agente Sitwell-_ disse telepaticamente Charles. Il militare sgranò gli occhi, non poteva essere lui: "Xavier? Non può essere lei è morto e questo corpo... _-È una lunga storia, ma ora la prego,_ ci porti _da Fury-_. L'uomo annuì con la testa, ancora incredulo.

Jasper condusse i due uomini al cospetto di Nick. Parlarono per quasi un'ora. Durante la discussione Albus fu costretto a mostrare al capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che non era un pazzo e fece qualche incantesimo. Fury rimase a bocca aperta. Era difficile sorprendere quell'uomo, ma il mago ci riuscì. Jasper ingenuamente si chiese se esistevano anche altre creature e l'ex-professore disse che quasi tutte quelle presenti nei libri erano reali, tranne Babbo Natale e la Befana.

"Peccato", rispose l'uomo, che prontamente aggiunse: "Non fraintendetemi ho dei figli".

Silente fece conoscere a Nick Fury i membri della sua 'squadra'. L'agente li osservò attentamente: "Avete fatto un qualche tipo di allenamento? Siete addestrati a combattere?" "Solo i maghi oscuri", rispose tranquillo Albus. "Andiamo bene. Ehi... mi prendete in giro? Nelle vostre file ci sono dei bambini!" Alcuni maghi si girarono e videro **Cassie Holmes**, **Paul**, **Max **e **Jack**, **Cody**, **Edward**, **Andrew, Klaus, Violet e Sunny**. "Come siete arrivati fin qua?", chiese preoccupata Molly Weasley. "Ci avete portato voi", disse innocentemente Paul. Il piccolo mutante li aveva manipolati. "Stupidi ragazzini", disse Sirius che si avvicinò con fare minaccioso, solo per spaventarli, però. Per tutta risposta Edward lanciò uno dei suoi urli sonici. Il mago si ritrovò sbattuto contro una parete della stanza. Rimase saldamente attaccato al muro a pochi centimetri dal soffitto finché il piccolo non chiuse di nuovo la bocca. Edward non poteva emettere alcun tipo di suono, nemmeno una parola, altrimenti scattava il suo potere. Sirius dal canto suo era incredulo. Un bambinetto lo aveva messo Ko.

"Non male", disse Fury, "Quando attaccherà Carver?" "Non lo sappiamo di preciso, ma non aspetterà molto. Vuole vendicarsi", rispose Silente "Perché?", chiese Nick. "È colpa mia signor Fury", disse Hermione. "Hermione Xavier! Se è per colpa tua, allora Carver sa che sei una pirocinetica e questo vuol dire che quell'uomo è un imbecille. Mettersi contro di te. Oltretutto è troppo pericoloso cercare di manipolare un pirocientico". Il capo dell'agenzia digrignò i denti. Prima del suo incontro con Albus Silente non aveva la minima idea che Carver fosse un mutante. Fury però non capiva come mai quell'uomo non avesse mai cercato di manipolarlo. "Forse non lo sa", continuò Hermione, "Quell'uomo è talmente bramoso di potere che non vede al di la del suo naso". Fece un respiro profondo: "Signor Fury, alcuni dei nostri sono nelle mani della Divisione, la società segreta di Carver..." "L'ho saputo ragazzina, il signor Silente mi ha avvertito. E mi ha anche detto che hai un ottimo controllo sul tuo potere, sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene". "Hanno anche Rachel agente Fury. Lei è anche più potente di me". "Questo è un bel problema", rispose secco Nick. Piton si voltò un attimo e fissava la Grifondoro. Il pensiero di dover combattere contro Rachel lo addolorava. Non voleva farle alcun male. Gli occhi divennero lucidi. James se ne accorse e strinse la mano dell'ex-professore di pozioni.

Sirius intanto barcollando ritornò nelle sue file. Diede un occhiata ai bambini e chiese loro che cosa sapessero fare. "Be! ormai avrà capito che io sono una veggente, e che Edward ha il potere di emanare onde soniche attraverso il suono. Jack e Max sono telecinetici, spostano le cose con il pensiero e Paul è un manipolatore come Carver. Cody può assorbire qualsiasi tipo di energia. Andrew invece è un telepate, vuol dire che può leggere il pensiero delle persone". La bambina guardò il suo amichetto che prontamente rispose, "Scusa Cassie, ma è talmente stupito da non riuscire a formulare nemmeno un pensiero, insomma ha la testa completamente vuota". "Attento ragazzino", rispose il mago. "E gli altri tre che fanno?". La bambina si voltò e guardò i ragazzini che Hermione aveva trovato nelle fogne. "Sono..." " Se permetti Cassie, ci presentiamo noi. Io sono Klaus, e il mio potere mutante consiste nell'avere una memoria fuori dal comune. Ricordo tutto a cominciare dal giorno della mia nascita..."

"Bello avere una memoria del genere", lo interruppe il mago, "Ma a cosa può servire in combattimento?", chiese seccato Black. "Amo leggere, almeno cento libri al mese. Conosco a memoria tutte le biografie dei più grandi conquistatori, militari, imperatori... so tutto di strategie di guerra... e me la cavo anche con il corpo a corpo. Ho imparato a difendermi leggendo diversi manuali. Mi puoi considerare un maestro di kung-fu e di qualsiasi altra cosa", rispose prontamente Klaus. "Oh, accidenti. Che diavolo è il kung-fu?". Il tono di Black era ironico e Klaus leggermente risentito non rispose subito. Guardava il mago come se fosse un alieno. "È un arte marziale", disse. "Come il karatè?", chiese il mago. "Migliore, e si dice karate. Naturalmente so praticare anche quell'arte di combattimento".

Sirius socchiuse gli occhi, non amava i saputelli: "Le altre due che fanno?" "Violet è geniale. È capace di costruire una bomba con forcine e gomma da masticare e Sunny!... i suoi denti sono un'arma. Può rompere il cemento armato con un morso o staccare di netto un arto a qualcuno", disse Klaus che aggiunse: "Come può vedere possiamo essere utili anche noi". L'ultima frase aveva un tono provocatorio, o almeno così sembrava al mago.

Silente batte le mani per richiamarli tutti: "Dobbiamo tenerci pronti, la Divisione può attaccarci da un momento all'altro, ma per fortuna ora abbiamo l'aiuto dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che combatterà insieme a noi. Piton, tu dovrai cercare di destare Rachel e in questo ti farai aiutare da James, mentre tu Sirius starai vicino al professor Xavier. Insieme a te ci saranno Minerva e Regulus". Sirius dilatò gli occhi quando il mago appena nominato da Silente si fece avanti. La bocca aperta non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Suo fratello. "Ascolta bene Sirius, Regulus è, era morto nel tentativo di distruggere uno degli Horcrux di Voldemort. E come Piton è un eroe". Sirius non diceva niente, ma la sua espressione era decisamente buffa a metà tra la sorpresa e l'incredulità. "Ogni mago", continuò Albus, "Avrà al proprio fianco un mutante, mentre il colonnello Fury starà tra le prime file con il suo esercito".

"Bene, direi che siamo pronti. Nonostante le perdite abbiamo ancora diversi maghi e mutanti al nostro servizio. Notizie di Budarin?"

"Stavano quasi per prenderlo, ma è sfuggito ancora", disse Candy. "Anche se ragiona con la parte bassa del corpo, quel ragazzo è furbo". A Carver dispiaceva un po' per lui. Henry aveva trovato Victor, All'epoca era un ragazzino. Lui lo aveva allevato, o quasi e gli aveva insegnato tutto quello che sapeva. Ma non era tutto quello che sapeva lui. "Dovrò trovare un telecinetico altrettanto potente. Ne conosco solo uno, ma è sempre riuscito a sfuggirmi". "Parla di Nik?", chiese Candy. "Si proprio lui. Quel piccolo bastardo è sempre riuscito a sfuggirmi e si è anche portato via Kira".

La sede ufficiale dello S.H.I.E.L.D si trovava in un isolotto artificiale, molto vicino all'isola di Manhattan. L'unico modo per raggiungere il posto era via mare o via aerea, ma con un elicottero. Non c'erano piste d'atterraggio per altri tipi di velivoli. Le due squadre di mutanti e maghi erano pronte a scontrarsi con quelle della Divisione. Avevano i nervi a fior di pelle. Entrambe le fazioni avevano già affrontato altre battaglie, ma ogni guerra era ha se, anche quella che sarebbe scoppiata da li a poco. L'unico che sembrava tranquillo era Silente. Qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che quelli da temere di più erano i Mangiamorte evasi e i mutanti non manipolati. L'ex-preside stava ritto sopra il tetto dell'edificio. Insieme a lui il professor Xavier e le sue guardia del corpo. Una parte degli agenti e dei maghi con i mutanti erano fuori dall'edificio, mentre gli altri si trovavano all'interno. Grazie ai maghi Fury era riuscito a trasferire i prigionieri in un altra sede. Almeno così Carver non poteva utilizzarli contro di loro.

Sull'isola i suoni della città erano ovattati, quasi soporiferi, quando all'improvviso un rumore metallico terribilmente forte fece sussultare tutti. Si misero ancora di più all'erta, ma non si spostarono di un millimetro dalla loro postazione. Uno dei presenti notò un oggetto bianco sospeso in aria. Più si avvicinava, più l'oggetto si ingrandiva fino a far capire a uno degli agenti di cosa si trattava. Era il ponte George Washington.

Fury guardò nervoso quella cosa avvicinarsi. Al suo fianco gli agenti: Natasha Romanoff alias Vedova Nera una spia altamente addestrata, Clint Barton alias Occhio di Falco. Il suo soprannome era dovuto alla mira quasi infallibile. C'era solo un'altra persona, capace di batterlo, un mutante: Cameron Hicks, un ex-cecchino dell'esercito ora al servizio dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Oltre a loro erano presenti anche Phil Coulson, Maria Hill e Jasper Sitwells. Il colonnello avrebbe voluto l'intera squadra degli Avengers, ma loro erano impegnati in un altro fronte.

Come aveva detto Albus, ogni mago aveva un mutante vicino: Harry era accompagnato dal cugino, Warren era insieme al padre e Pyro vicino a Narcissa. Hermione doveva per forza stare assieme a Draco. Molly e Arthur Weasley e Augusta Paciock invece, avevano raggiunto Silente sul tetto. Insieme a loro i piccoli mutanti. Quando i maghi videro l'enorme ponte sopra le loro teste si spaventarono. "Magneto", disse Warren, "Questa è opera sua". "Mi secca ammetterlo, ma quel vecchietto è davvero forte", gli fece eco John. Il ragazzo gli aveva seguiti di malavoglia, non aveva molta scelta per ora. Al di sopra della struttura si poteva sentire la voce di Henry che intimava una resa incondizionata. Xavier cominciò a comunicare telepaticamente con i mutanti manipolati, mentre il giovanissimo Jimmy, un mutante capace di annullare i poteri degli altri, si concentrava, anche grazie all'aiuto di Andrew, per scovare i telepati avversari e i veggenti. All'interno dello S.H.I.E.L.D. era stato addestrato in maniera tale che potesse togliere le facoltà a determinati obbiettivi, senza scalfirne altri. In sette mesi il ragazzino aveva fatto enormi progressi. Grazie a questo stratagemma potevano occultare la presenza di Xavier.

Nel frattempo Carver non ottenendo alcuna risposta, attaccò per primo, mandando una prima squadra di mutanti. Da come erano conciati, dovevano venire dai ghetti di New York. Proprio come aveva fatto Magneto nell'ultimo scontro con gli X-Men, anche il capo della Divisione mandò, all'inizio, i più deboli. Fury e il resto dei militari si difesero senza troppi problemi. Le loro armi erano state modificate, perché sparavano -proiettili- soporiferi imbevuti, però, anche del siero anti-mutazione, ricavato dal sangue di Jimmy. Ora il colonnello sapeva che la cura non era così efficace, ma almeno avrebbe tenuto calme quelle persone.

Carver vedendo che il suo nemico non era stato colpito, mandò un secondo gruppo composto dai maghi degli Stati Uniti e dai Mangiamorte. Silente gli osservò attentamente e con suo grande disappunto notò che loro non avevano subito nessuna manipolazione. "Sonorus", disse, "Alecto, Amycus, Rabastan, Dolores... poveri stolti cosa pensate di fare?" La voce di Albus tuonò leggermente. "Credete davvero che Henry Carver sia cosi ingenuo? Pensate di poterlo circuire? Non siete voi a usare lui, ma lui voi e non ve ne accorgete nemmeno". I Mangiamorte si guardarono intorno, pieni di rabbia cercavano il vecchio mago per poterlo uccidere. Solo la Umbridge tremava come una foglia.

Mentre i maghi della scuola affrontavano gli altri, Hermione si avvicinò pericolosamente ai Mangiamorte. "Hermione no!" "Sta tranquillo Draco, so cosa fare". Uno dei maghi oscuri la riconobbe. L'aveva vista durante la battaglia di Hogwarts. Era una Grifondoro, amica di Potter. L'uomo tirò fuori la bacchetta... che prese fuoco all'istante. Lo stregone non fece in tempo a lanciare nemmeno un incantesimo. Gli altri vedendo la scena tirarono fuori le loro, ma anche quelle vennero bruciate. Albus intanto ricominciò a parlare: "Vi presento Hermione Xavier, figlia di Tom Riddle. Ma voi avete conosciuto quell'uomo con il nome di Voldemort. La ragazza è per metà una strega e per l'altra metà una mutante. Le vostre bacchette non sono state distrutte dalla magia, ma ben si dall'altro potere e se non volete essere fatti arrosto vi consiglio di ritornare in Inghilterra. Dimenticavo è stata lei ha distruggere la prigione dove eravate rinchiusi, ma questa è un'altra storia..."

I maghi erano pietrificati dallo stupore e dalla paura. La prima a fuggire fu Dolores in preda a una crisi isterica. Gli altri Mangiamorte la seguirono a ruota. Scappavano perché non sapevano bene cos'altro fare dopo le rivelazioni di Albus sul conto della ragazza... e anche perché erano dei codardi. "Però Harry, corrono in fretta, soprattutto quel donnone". Ha Harry scappò una sonora risata alla battuta del cugino. Anche il vecchio mago sorrise, perché le prime due squadre che Carver aveva mandato contro di loro, erano state sconfitte. I maghi di New York non avendo pieno possesso dei loro poteri, non lanciavano incantesimi così potenti. Fu facile sopraffarli persino per i militari babbani.

Ora però dovevano affrontare gli X-Men, su tutti Rachel. La squadra del professor Xavier saltò giù dal ponte, ancora sostenuto a mezz'aria da Magneto. Erano addestrati e questo implicava un enorme sforzo da parte dell'altra squadra. La prima ad attaccare fu Tempesta che scagliava saette contro i -nemici-. Alcuni furono feriti, altri storditi, ma per fortuna non mori nessuno. Wolverine e Blade tirarono fuori i loro artigli e incominciarono un feroce corpo a corpo con Jumper Sentinel e Angel. Ciclope mise facilmente Ko diversi maghi con i suoi raggi ottici. Colpì anche Draco e i suoi genitori. I gemelli Weasley affrontavano Shadowcats, ma con scarsi risultati. Bestia e Colosso si scontrarono con Piton e James, mentre Ice Man combatteva contro Pyro e Firestarter.

Il vantaggio iniziale che la squadra di Silente e Fury aveva, stava diminuendo. Ora che Carver non doveva più controllare i maghi sconfitti, aveva più potere sui mutanti. Questo complicò le cose al professore.

"Maledizione", disse Sirius, anche Minerva era preoccupata. Solo Silente era apparentemente calmo. Klaus vedendo come stava andando l'azione suggerì una strategia all'ex-preside.

L'uomo sorrise e si girò verso Jimmy e Andrew. "Ragazzini, non occultate più la presenza di Xavier, mirate direttamente a Carver. Se perde il suo potere, non avrà più nessun controllo e Charles riuscirà meglio a liberare i suoi ragazzi". I due bambini cominciarono a concentrarsi per trovare il loro obbiettivo, ma dovevano fare in fretta. Giù la situazione era peggiorata. Gli Sterminatori avevano causato molte ferite interne nei corpi dei loro nemici.

Passarono una decina di minuti quando i primi risultati cominciarono a vedersi. Gli X-Men si portarono le mani in testa come in preda a una feroce emicrania. Lentamente ripresero il controllo della situazione. Si guardavano intorno intontiti. La povera Kitty si prese un doppio schiantesimo lanciato contemporaneamente dai gemelli. Warren e Dudley aiutarono Naville e Logan. Tempesta discese delicatamente a terra e Ciclope soccorse i maghi che aveva colpito. Gli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. riuscirono a mettere Ko, con l'aiuto dei maghi, i membri della -Famiglia-, il clan di mutanti cinesi di Chinatown.

Stava andando tutto bene quando il ponte cominciò a inclinarsi pericolosamente. Magneto non era più sotto il controllo mentale di Carver. Il vecchio mutante aveva perso i sensi a causa dello sforzo. Il capo della Divisione lo aveva spinto troppo. Il vecchio mutante non aveva ancora ripristinato bene i suoi poteri.

Più di una tonnellata di ferraglia stava per crollare addosso ai presenti, quando un onda di energia lo circondò e lo raddrizzò nuovamente. Henry vedendo la reazione dei due mutanti capì che non erano più sotto il suo controllo. "Si arrenda signor Carver", intimò Albus, "Non sia così stupido, la sua è una guerra a perdere ora". Carver si arrabbio parecchio, poi sorrise. Prese la sua pistola e mirò a Rachel. La ragazza si accasciò a terra e il ponte precipitò sulle persone che stavano al di sotto. Henry riuscì a fuggire grazie all'intervento dei mutanti che lavoravano per la Divisione, mentre Colosso corse per cercare di frenare la caduta dell'oggetto. Ci riuscì, ma non poteva trattenerlo a lungo, era troppo pesante anche per lui.

I maghi cominciarono a smaterializzarsi per raggiungere le sponde della città portando con loro sia i babbani, che i mutanti. Silente si smaterializzò con Xavier e Magneto. Mentre Piton raggiunse Rachel. La ragazza era ferita. Quando tutti furono al sicuro, Dudley si teletrasporto sull'isola per portare via Colosso.

Una settimana dopo Silente ebbe notizie da Fury. Ora la S.H.I.E.L.D. collaborava con il Ministero della magia degli Stati Uniti. Era stata creata una nuova squadra composta da maghi, mutanti e agenti e militari babbani. La prima missione: trovare e arrestare Carver e i suoi uomini. Nick informò il vecchio mago anche dei lavori per ricostruire la scuola del professor Xavier.

_-Bene, molto bene. Però un solo istituto per mutanti è troppo poco...-_, disse tra se.

Si alzò e si recò nella Sala Grande. Era ora di cena. Si sedette e osservò con dolcezza la scena che aveva di fronte: Warren era al tavolo dei Serpeverde, seduto vicino alla sua famiglia, mentre Dudley era accanto ai Potter. Sirius parlava amichevolmente con Ciclope e Regulus, Bestia conversava con Luna e i Corvonero. Vide Logan e Malocchio discutere animatamente... Colosso e John erano un po' sulle loro. Dato che avevano aiutato in qualche modo Fury li aveva lasciati andare insieme a Erick. Quest'ultimo era accanto a Xavier. Faticava ancora a credere che esistesse la magia e alcune creature soprannaturali come i vampiri.

Lo sguardo Albus si spostò alla sua sinistra. Sorrise quando intravide Severus e Rachel. Tra meno di un mese si sarebbero sposati.

Hermione incrociò lo sguardo di Draco che le fece l'occhiolino. Arrossì e abbasso la testa. Il ragazzo sorrise compiaciuto. Gli piaceva l'effetto che aveva su di lei. In quel momento entrò un gufo con una piccola busta per la Granger. Veniva dagli Stati Uniti. Dentro c'era un pezzo di stoffa blu, molto simile a quella dell'abito che aveva indossato alla festa, e un biglietto...

_A presto tesoro._

_Finale aperto con il messaggino di Victor Budarin... questo vuol dire che la storia potrebbe continuare. Naturalmente se esiste un posto come Notturn Alley a Londra, deve esserci qualcosa anche a New York, visto_


End file.
